Raven haired angel The Pure One And The Dark One
by WTfan86
Summary: She was his second wife of only months. She gave him hope, happiness, and a daughter. The Pure one to The Dark One, his Raven Haired Angel. Within their own paradise it was cut short. OC Arlen/Evelyn Mirra/Kera OC Claire Smithson. OC/Felix Hints of Regina as well.
1. A kind stranger and a good deed

Mirra walked about the forest today. She needed to get away from it all, her bullying siblings, her impatient parents, the rude villagers, her whole town in general. As poor as her family was, it wasn't stressful enough to endure compared to her handicap she was born with. She was sick of her problem as much as the others in her life, a constant barricade of communication.

It was a beautiful warm sunny day. She decided to go out to the forest and collect berries. She was in the mood to bake a berry cake. She nearly dropped her basket when she was startled by the voice of a very irritated scot.

"Damn you beast! Hold still! Ugh…why did I even ask for a horse in that deal? I don't neeeed a horse! I can go anywhere I want! Why am I talking to myself?"

Mirra did her best not to laugh at a slender man cladded in leather, his hair was curly and quite out of control, having a self-consultation with himself. A twig broke underneath her brown boot; she jumped back behind a tree trunk when he whipped his head in her direction. He saw no one.

Assuming it was a small creature scurrying about, he went back to the horse.

"Good beast…now…stay!" The horse rebelled and starting whining angrily. Mirra wondered why this horse was so afraid and angry at this man. Animals had always judged others well, and this man didn't seem so horrible, just…frustrated.

Rumpelstiltskin did his best to yank the horse down by the reins. He was never good with animals.

After moments of pity and observing the struggling owner, she crept over to the horse, placing herself inches in front of Rumpelstiltskin's view. He did his best to act collected being she nearly pulled a trick he's done to others so many times; instantly appearing out of nowhere. He realized how annoying and startling it was to be on the receiving end of that.

He looked at the slightly pale raven haired beauty. Her vibrant violet eyes pleaded through thick, curly lashes to him, to let her help.

Arms crossed and brows raised, he took a few steps back. He didn't like others helping him, but he felt she deserved the chance to prove herself being she went right up to him, unlike others.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her palm on the horse's snout. Slowly and carefully, she lifted her hand to the horse's ear, rubbing it between her fingers, calming it down.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her now, lips pursed, brows raised and eyes wide, amazed at this woman. She then turned to him, smiling. Pulling her shawl to the side, resulting in a tease of flesh on her shoulders, she took a quill out of her small bag, with paper.

She quickly wrote something on it and gave it to the Dark One. He kindly took the parchment, gripping it within the tips of his fingernails. He read the four sentences.

"_You must show the horse patience. You must make the horse feel secure and at ease. Please heed my advice, Sir. My name is MIrra."_

He rolled the parchment into a scroll, fitting it in his pocket. He whipped his hand out, making her jump a little, but she still remained planted in her spot. He took a lock of her straight hair, rubbing the strands between his fingers.

"So Dearie, I guess a Thank you is in order. I thank you." Mirra simply shook her head in acceptance and smiled so sweetly at him. She knelt down into a small curtsy, picked up her basket and walked off.

Little did she know, Rumpelstiltskin was a very curious man, and he would not back down.

She nearly jumped again when she felt 4 sharp taps in her shoulder. She turned around and locked eyes with the man she helped seconds ago.

"Where are you going Dearie?"

"Home" she mouth while pointing west.

"Where is your home," he asked. She rolled her eyes as she took out her paper and quill, quickly writing before handing it to him.

"_Why do you want to know?" _The Imp laughed at her sass.

"I don't know…bored perhaps. A pretty maiden like you cannot simply assume you can acknowledge your presence, and then think I will not follow you."

She turned to him, stopping momentarily, placing her hands her hips, giving him an amused look, then kept walking, he followed.

"Hymm, Dearie…your very shy aren't you?" She shook her head in disagreement while playing with the tatter that was ready to become a hole in her burgundy shawl.

"Why won't you speak to me then? I won't hurt you…unless you'd like me to." Mirra softly yanked at his sleeve to get him to stop. He looked at her gestures.

She pointed to her throat, then her mouth opened, she shook her head negatively. His dark eyes enlarged, looking so intent at her method of explanation.

"You cannot speak, Dearie?" She shook her head. He placed his hand on her back, acting like the gentleman he attempted to always be.

"So…are you cursed?" She shook her head negatively again, then giving him a look of misery.

"Oh, you were born like that?" She nodded her head positively to show he was correct.

"So you have gone your whole life without saying a word, not even a peep?" She nodded.

"So…if I were to take you away and put you in my collection of pretty things, no one would know," he playfully joked. She looked at him and smiled. Her cheeks flushed. He took her upturned hand, quickly kissing her knuckles. After he let her go, she gave him a quick curtsy, winked at him, and then ran away.

He wanted to chase after her, he always loved games, but he had an image to maintain. He needed to keep his threatening reputation, not frolicking in the forest chasing pretty girls.

"Well, back to my lonely castle," he said aloud to himself before he vanished.


	2. Oh the possibilities

I didn't stop running until my lungs felt like they were about explode. I wasn't afraid of him, but I needed to distance myself. He seemed nice, but anyone can fake being kind.

I found myself frowning when I looked into my basket realizing I only picked about 35 berries. How disappointing.

Ugh. Why can't I ever stay focused on a task? I only needed 10 more. Oh well, I will just enjoy them as a snack.

It was a slow walk to my village, but I enjoyed every step, prolonging myself. I always felt like I dragged myself to hell. How I loathed my family. I'm not perfect like any other being, but the things I dealt with…so unnecessary. Life was difficult enough being a peasant; I didn't need the disrespect as well.

"Hey! Mirra, over her now!" I sighed at my brother's commands. He was the worst of all of them. Rage boiled within my veins as soon as I felt him push me into the wall, nearly making me fall backwards over the wheel barrow nearby. Luckily I arranged the berries in my pocket earlier. I stood back up with the dignity I had left, glaring at him. Times like this I wished I could scream. If only my family could fathom how much anger I panted up, knowing they could taunt me, aware of the fact I could not speak back.

"Go in the kitchen, Mother demands a word with you…Oh, wait, I have to correct myself!" He gave me a vicious glare and a menacing smile to boot with it.

"Mother would like to speak to you, seeing you probably don't know what a word is." I kicked him hard in the ankle. I smiled as he fell to the ground. To be a peasant, you had to be tough. It was a ugly society to be one.

My smile was wiped off my face as soon as I entered the kitchen. I saw her, and him…a man my age who was far worse than my brother…Felix Ambrose. Such a wolf in sheep's clothing he was. The most innocent looking man I knew, with the worst intentions. I had such a horrible feeling something unexpected and horrible would be about to take place.

"Mirra, Sit!" I complied with mother and sat at the chair next to Felix.

"Mirra, I need to speak to you alone. Felix, if you could leave us for a second." Felix got up and walked out. So far a crisis was averted. What on earth was he doing here in the first place?

I looked up at Mother, conniving and scheming as ever. This was her on a daily basis, always willing to pawn someone or something for her gain. I grew to hate her since I was old enough to marry.

"Mirra, this is a command, not a request. I have spoken with Felix's parents. We all have come to agree upon the union of you and Felix. You will marry him. Being the sweetheart he is, he came to ask you for your hand. Humor him. Don't make this more complicated than it already is."

I looked at her in horror. If only she knew what he would do to me! I shook my head in disagreement, my mouth open, pleading, praying she would understand.

"Mirra, you are 22 years old. I think it's time now for you to be gone. This is the only chance you will get of marriage. You have no idea what it's like to have a daughter with a flaw. I did my part and raised you. What you do with yourself after the marriage is your discretion. Discussion over!

"_What discussion…I have no choice in the matter," _I thought to myself. My mother called for Felix. It was now time for my darkest hour.

Felix came in, box in hand. He knelt down, smiling so smug at me. He took out the ring and slid it on my finger. Did the buffoon know I could shake and nod my head to give out an answer?

Wow…the only proposal I will ever get, and a lousy heartless one it was. At least I got a decent ring out of the deal. A false smile crossed my face. I got up and simply walked out. I must maintain some class. I quickly went over my options. I wanted to go back to the forest. Maybe I would run into that silly, charming, odd looking man? I doubt it.

Just as I was about to emerge into the forest. I heard his voice calling my name. It was Felix's. I turned around and looked at him. He grabbed me hard, squeezing my wrist until my eyes watered and I felt light headed.

"You don't run off from me. I don't know who you think you are, but as soon as that ring hits your finger, you are under my reins now. Understand? Good!" He let go of me, using his same hand to strike me in the face. I feel down from the shock of it all. He grabbed me by the hair, pulling me up. I had no choice but to rise up to tolerate the pain.

"This, you stupid, voiceless girl, is what will happen if you are not a good fiancé and wife to me." He grabbed my neck now, squeezing, enjoying the sight of me squirm. I did my best to look him in those ugly, soulless grey eyes.

"I couldn't ask for more of a better woman, you can't talk back, and when I rape you, no one will hear a sound." He laughed while he threw me backwards as he walked off. Before he could change his mind and continue to hurt me, I ran as quickly as my legs would let me into the forest.

I landed near the same area I met that man and his horse. Oddly, I felt a sting of disappointment. Perhaps I cared because he was kind, and gave me more of the positive attention?

I stood still, listening for footsteps. I heard nothing.

Oh how I wish I could speak, to see if that crazy man would come chat. What would he want with me anyway?

I walked deeper into the forest, enjoying the view, the breeze, and most of all, the feeling of being free.

"You know Dearie…you should be careful, there are lots of creepy men in these woods, like me." It was him! I turned around and greeted him with a smile. I felt disappointment when he greeted me with a glare. So much for giving him the benefit of a doubt…

I turned, trying to run. I don't know how he managed, but he caught me at the wrist, turning me around.

"What happened to you?" I gave him an annoyed look, it always annoyed me when people asked me open ended questions. But then, I had to be open minded, he probably wasn't used to talking to someone who couldn't converse back.

He seemed a bit hesitant, but eventually he moved the tears out of my eyes with his rough finger.

"Did someone hurt you?" I nodded my head yes.

"Why?" Must this man ask me so many open ended questions? I can only gesture so much! I idea struck my mind. I showed him my ring.

"Your husband hurt you Dearie?" He was almost on the right track. I drew out the word "_Fiancé"_ in the air.

"Your betrothed hurt you." I nodded my head hard again.

"Oh, my. Such a shame. I don't see how you could get in trouble being you don't have a voice." I shrugged my shoulders giving him a confused look. This man made me feel so happy on the inside. But I was beaten down, I was hurt. I wanted to show this stranger how much I appreciated his attention.

I walked up to him and embraced him. He had the aroma of musky, burnt wood. I always fancied that scent. I jumped back, blushing, suddenly feeling embarrassed. I was desperate for his kind words though.

"Your…welcome Dearie." I smiled. I took one last look at him before I continued walking. I didn't know where I was going, but it was the opposite direction of home. I guess he was going that way as well, being I suddenly saw him beside me.

"So Dearie, having a bad day?" My chest quickly heaved. It was how I laughed. If only he knew the extent of a bad day in my life. It was consistent.

I bobbed my head, and then smiled at him. I never had a stranger compel myself to beam so much.

"Well, then Dearie-" he stopped when he plucked a beautiful flower out of the ground.

"Perhaps this little creature will make your day better," he said as he handed me the flower. I gave him a gratifying smile as I took it. I placed in the tear of my shawl.

"No, no, no, no Dearie, you shall wear it in your hair." Before I could swat away his hand, he somehow had the flower tucked in a small braid in my hair. How did he do it? I saw he was inspecting me.

"Beautiful Dearie," was all he said. I looked down at the ground, I couldn't take all of this in, how sweet he was, how he gave me attention. It didn't even bother me when his long sharp nails nearly scratched me at his touch.

I was so mesmerized by his eyes. I never seen anything like them before, they were so golden, yet so dark. Even the soft lines at the corners of his eyes made him so distinguished as well. It bothered me I could only see most of his eyes being a big lock of his curls covered his right eye.

I carefully placed my hand to his face, gently tucking it behind his ears. There, now I was content. I could see his beautiful stare completely now. He gave me an impressed look.

He took my hand, playing with my ring.

"You know Dearie, you make me wonder how you're not afraid of me. Do you not know who I am?"

He was right, I didn't know who he was.

"I am Rumpelstiltskin, or, the Dark One." He grinned at me, waiting for a reaction. I simply stood there, not moving a inch.

I heard so many horrible things about this man. The way the villagers spoke of him, he didn't appear to be a man in my mind, something more of a demon, a devilish creature with razor sharp teeth and black out eyes, so satanic. He was nothing near a monster.

I wanted to slip my hand out of his, but… call myself insane, I enjoyed his touch, and how he seemed to put me in such an easy state.

"So Dearie…are you frightened yet?" I looked at him, smiling while I raised my brow.

"Well," he laughed. He opened his eyes wide, looking playful. "You certainly are a brave one, Lassie!" He giggled once more. I did my best not to fall over laughing. His laugh was utterly adorable! He put his hand on my waist, clutching mine in the other. I found myself moving, he was twirling me around, was he…dancing with me? I didn't care. I loved it! He spun me around, I let my head fall back, I was smiling. This man was wonderful. Never, have I thought I'd be dancing with the most evil, powerful man in the land, in the middle of a forest. If only that brute Felix could see me now! He would never go near me!

Alas, we had to stop. Minutes went by. I was getting breathless. He jerked me hard. I savored the feel of his cool hands on my arms, his nails lightly digging in my skin. As rough and ashy as his complextion was, I could't help but to see his best shine through. The expression he held, it was so tender, so caring and kind. His smile was nothing like iv'e seen before. Has he enchanted me in some way? Or have I been treated so horribly I would open my heart to the first man who treated me well?

"You know Dearie, I can make miracles happen. I can give you your voice back. We could make a deal." He caressed my left arm with his fingertips. I did my best not to shudder in delight. I didn't want to scare him away. I found the time I spent with this stranger, whom I hoped would be a new friend, was precious.

I looked at him interested.

"I am pretty sure there is something you can give me in return." I looked down at the ground, feeling useless. I had nothing. I was the daughter of a dead black smith. The only man who showed me kindness and gave me self-worth…my Father. My poor, sweet Father.

I took out my bag again, I blushed when I realized her was looking at my exposed shoulder for a second time, and I now realized my bodice sunk down a bit, revealing part of my chest. Trying to ignore the acknowledgment, I quickly scribbled another note, giving it to him.

"_I really don't have anything to offer you. I am sorry. Having my voice is something I could only dream of." _

He folded up the paper into another tiny scroll, placing it in his pocket again. I wanted to laugh at the collection he seemed to have been building.

"Well Dearie, tell me… how do you feel about your betrothed? Do you love him? I certainly hope not being he hurt you. I could never hurt a woman I care about. Do you love him?"

Without hesitation, I shook my head no.

"Ok…good, good. Which brings me to my next question. For your voice…I would acquire one kiss from you, every day, for the rest of your life, and to spend 2 evenings at my castle a week, as a…companion so to say?"

I wanted to say yes. Honestly, I felt like I was getting more out of this deal than him, but I had to maintain pride. I wasn't some silly typical country peasant girl.

I scribbled another note and gave it to him. He read it.

"_Sounds very tempting, I will think about it." _

He chuckled at my reply.

"You're a smart girl Mirra. You think things thoroughly. But, let me give you a preview of what I can do. I normally don't show people what I do, but you are just too much of a sweetheart. So tempting." He then placed his palm over my right eye, where my bruise started to darken. He then grabbed my hand and had me feel where he just touched. There was nothing there! How amazing!" I looked at him, grinning.

"Well, regardless, meet me her tomorrow at sunset. I'd like to see you either way. Yes?"

I nodded my head in agreement. As soon as he let go of me, and walked away. I felt empty. But not worthless, like the feeling I had when I got back here.

I turned around, heading back home. I didn't care what my family or Felix would do to me. I was meeting that wonderful Rumpelstiltskin tomorrow. Nothing could get better than that.

**Review pretty please? Sorry, I am not much of a fluff writer. But some lil peasant girl has a serious crush on Rumpel...lol.**


	3. The deal is struck!

As I tended my Mother's small field, I eagerly watched the sun. Anticipating the moment, waiting for it to set.

I recalled what happened last night, nearly laughing. My brother smacked me as usual, while my Mother watched. She didn't care. I was to be married off. It didn't even get to me anymore. The love I held for my family was lost so long ago.

I remember as soon as I stepped foot in my home, Mother and Aaron looked at me, there stares sickening. Mother screamed at me wondering where I was. Aaron asked me why I had such a happy smile on my face, and how I angered Felix.

I smiled to myself at that last thought. Felix could drop dead for all I care. It didn't help I was instantly drawn and quickly started developing a fondness for that "Dark One" fellow who seemed to give me pity in the form of flattery and attention. It was the attention I always wanted.

Looking into the distance, I saw a big, brawny figure with reddish blond hair…it was Felix. Oh no.

Pretending I didn't see him, I threw myself into work. Maybe if he saw I had a large blade on my stick, he would let me be. For a moment, I had a crazy idea to kill him, and run. To plummet myself deep into the forest and never be seen again. I would rather be killed by an ogre then be that swine's wife. The hell with getting my voice, maybe I should ask Rumpelstiltskin to turn that man into a snail.

I smiled. Well, I did, and then my grin melted away as soon as I saw a shadow hovering over mine.

"What is so amusing woman?" I tried my best to ignore him, shifting away, still swiping at the oats.

"I asked you a question!" _I cannot speak you idiot! _I looked at him, staring at him awaiting a challenge of the wits.

He peered down at my chest. It was a hot day. I had to wear least of what I could. Obviously he enjoyed the sight as well. Assuming no one would be about, I stripped the top half of my clothes down to my corset, my hair was piled high upon my head.

He walked closer to me, smacking my tool out of my hand then grabbed me, cupping his hand around my bottom, the throwing his mouth on mine, forcing his way in. He smelled of sweat and anything a pig pen could smell of. I detected a hint of ale as well. His jagged whiskers scratched my face leaving short stings. I was disgusted and felt so defenseless. I did my best to push him away. This was certainly not like the experience I had compared to being close to the Dark One.

Using all the strength I had, I stomped my foot hard on his. When he stumbled back, I grabbed my scythe, whipping it out before me, threatening to do the worst to him. He saw me, rage in his eyes. He attempted to spit on me and wobbled off.

"You just wait…your lucky you had that thing around…your just wait woman!" I rolled my eyes at his useless threats. Then I cried as I forced all of my anger and pain into my work the next hour.

At last the sun was finally setting and I was ready. I remember doing my best not to smile through dinner. I felt so many butterflies in my stomach.

Judging at the glances from Mother, she wondered why I was dressed in my finest. I had on my favorite white chemise, it fell off my shoulders. I wore it in mind of the fact that that he seemed to enjoy the sight of my neck and shoulders. After I picked that particular item, I threw on my black corset, making sure everything looked in order, and the I wore my favorite red skirt, and my black boots, which I found easiest to run in, in case he asked me to run off with him. Oh, me and my girlish fantasies. I did my best not to smile.

I tucked a strand behind my ear, making sure the flower was still in my braid I attempted to create.

After what seemed like an eternity to hide away my anticipation, I finally managed to sneak off to the forest.

The walk seemed short. Thank goodness, the quicker I could get to seeing him!

"Well Well Dearie, did you look extra lovely for me today?" My heart fluttered at his voice. I turned around smiling.

He snatched my at the wrist, nearly making me stumble.

"Let me have a look at you," he said as he twirled me around so gracefully, as if we were dancing for a moment.

"Beautiful Dearie." I bashfully looked at him before I stared at the ground. I found it humorous how we seemed to match. He wore a black poet's shirt, and leather pants. His curls were actually looking tame today. It disappointed me a bit; I enjoyed the sight of him looking like a lunatic with those deranged curls.

"Come Dearie, walk with me." He linked his arm in mine. I felt like a princess, marching down with my Prince. How he made me feel so special? I couldn't figure it out.

"So, I won't beat around the bush, Dearie, have you made your decision to the deal I left on the table?"

I twirled slightly before him, inches away, my arm still locked in his. Judging by his smile, he kept my arm locked there…I didn't mind at all.

I nodded my head positively.

"Remember our terms Dearie, you have to spend two evenings a week with me, and give me a kiss, every day until you die. Are you sure?"

This time I nodded my head in confidence, heat rising to my cheeks. I was confused when he began walking, me trudging behind.

After a few minutes of not hearing him say a word, he stopped me.

"Alright Dearie," why don't we start our deal then?" He magically produced a contract with a quill out of air. I took the beautiful black quill out of his hand and signed the contract. He looked at it, and then gave me a curious expression.

"Mirra Silverson…interesting." He vanished it out of air, and then jumped over to me. I closed my eyes and relished the touch of his hands gliding upon my shoulders to my waist then holding me close at the hips.

"Now, I will give you your voice…in a very, fun way." I loved how that statement rolled so seductively off his tongue. I simply looked at him. I didn't know what to do. I never kissed a man before.

Clearly he must have caught on to what was on my mind. Before I knew it, his rough lips were on mine, my heart wanted to explode, my body wanted to sing. I held on tighter, savoring the taste and scent of him, the feel of his hair in my hand, the tightness of his back once I glided my free around behind his chest.

It was such a sweet, gentle, long kiss. He let go, but I wanted more, I pulled myself forward, this time locking my lips on his. Realizing what I done, I broke it off, feeling so embarrassed.

"Well Dearie, I am glad you wanted more, but remember, this is on a daily basis." I laughed. "_OH MY GODS! I LAUGHED!" I could hear myself, a somewhat sopranish sound. I attempted to speak._

"I…I…I can speak!" I laughed once more as I twirled around in the form of a victorious dance.

"I-I-I I can't believe it! YES! YES!" I turned around, facing my savior. I quickly grabbed him, kissing him on the lips, and then on his brow, then cheek, I threw him into an embrace, holding him tight, not caring how foolish I looked.

"Thank you Rumpelstiltskin, thank you! You are amazing!" I did the best to collect myself, he looked at me, so amused.

"Hym…if only every woman I made a deal with thanked me like that!" We both laughed at the same time.

"Now Dearie, why don't you come with me to my castle. I am pretty sure you have much to "talk" about. I grinned as I linked my arm in his, feeling more happy then I ever experienced in my life.

"Anything…of course!"


	4. A sweet night with the Dark One

The two entered the castle. Mirra couldn't believe the sights before her. She has never seen a home so grand. Her cottage was the size of a bedroom in the place. She took it all in, the lit candles, the tapestry's, the curtains, the trinkets and décor, he had such immaculate taste.

She found herself self in awe ,then in embarrassment when she realized he fought to take his arm out of hers. She laughed.

"I'm, uh, s-sorry Rumpelstiltskin."

"No matter," was all he replied. "Follow me Dearie." She turned to follow him, disappointed she wasn't linking arms with him anymore. If only he knew how awkward she felt.

He pulled out a chair for her; she gladly took his invitation and sat down. He gave her a tender look before he came and set a tea set down. He poured two cups , handing the first one to her.

"T-thank you." Mirra wanted to bite her tongue when it came to the frustration of speaking with her new found voice. She tried again.

"Honestly, I can speak …fine, it's just"- he cut her off as he sat next to her.

"I understand my Dearie, matter of fact; I know how hard it is to adjust to something getting better."

"Have you had a problem before," she asked.

"Yes, I once had a bad leg. Quite the bother it was. One day it went away. But I was so used to relying on a walking stick and my better side. I must have walked like a drunken man for weeks until I got it right." Mirra laughed.

He looked at her with a half upturned smirk, and then spoke.

"Your laugh is so enchanting, Dearie." She reached over; giving him an affectionate grab on his shoulder then spoke.

"Thank you for being so understanding." He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

You're welcome Dearie."

After taking a sip, Mirra slipped off her ring, nearly slapping it on the table. As beautiful as the ring was, it sickened her. It reminded her of her unhappy ending she would soon have. The more time she spent with the Dark One, the more it became difficult to deal with her engagement.

Rumpelstiltskin saw her happy expression melt into a somber one. Before he could ask, she spoke.

"I am afraid, my friend." Her heart grew heavy. He began to wonder if she was referring to him. Honestly, he felt a bit disappointed his new friend wasn't enjoying his company. After hesitating, he finally asked, waiting to hear why he was so frightening to be around.

"Afraid of what," he simply asked. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She didn't see it, but he smiled once he felt her soft tuft of dark hair graze his neck, along with the weight of her head on his shoulder.

"My wedding day," she said with disgust. Rumpelstiltskin sighed quickly, then spoke.

"Lucky Bastard." They were both taken back at his unexpected statement. He felt so ridiculas once he realized what he said. That was supposed to be a statement only said in his mind. But judging by the look Mirra gave him, she wasn't that shocked. Amused and curious was more like it.

She did her best to not laugh; she was dying to see why he said that. It was so touching…that strange combination of those words coming out of that evil man's mouth. He did his best to stay still, but it was harder at the fact she wasn't leaning on him anymore, it helped anchor him down. That was what kept him still, so he could enjoy the feel of her, giving him some sort of contact.

"Oh…well, I , see Dearie…" This time she cut him off. When he looked back at her, he could see a dark twinkle in her eyes.

"Now Rumpelstiltskin, I am provoked with interest. Why would you say such a thing?" He softly cradled her head with his hand, pushing her into him to lean on his shoulder. _"Oh, what the hell, I mine as well say it," he thought._

"Because Dearie, you are simply wonderful. If you could befriend a monster such as I, clearly you are very brave…as much as you are sweet-" he bagan to ramble off.

"As much as you are special, so perfect, and so lovely." His overbearing compliment like statement brought tears to her eyes, made her heart light up, it took her breath away. She never heard such kind words from anyone. She lifted herself off of him. He moved his head towards hers, looking so shocked at what he just said. His awkwardness drifted away once he settled into her gaze, drowning into those big bursts of violet in her eyes, which appeared to have been glazed over, as if she were about to cry, but her smile said other otherwise.

Before he could say anything else, she raked her hands in his hair, leaning in close, Suddenly crushing her mouth on his. He complied by giving her a long, sweet, passionate kiss. After losing her breath, she slowly leaned back, still looking into his.

"Consider that a free one," she said, struggling not to laugh. The Imp was still at a loss for words, he still was floored. Finally, he smiled at the realization at what she felt for him. _"Someone could actually love me, someone could actually care for me."_

She leaned her head back onto his shoulder while tracing the lines of his sleeve, admiring the gold trim.

"By the way, you mentioned something that was false." He grew confused at her statement.

"And what's that?" She leaned deeper into him as she grew into a more relaxed state of mind.

"You said earlier, how I could befriend a monster? You're not a monster, you're a man." She quickly got back up, and then cupped his jaw with her palm, making sure he looked at her. That she had his attention.

"A man who deserves endless amounts of kisses," she said before laughing at his happy and surprised expression."

He scooted out of his chair, pulling her up with him as he rose up. He pulled her in, her palms rested on his chest. His felt delightful chills when he took note in how her cold fingers rested on his exposed chest where his shirt was slightly opened.

"You are too much of a sweetheart, are you sure you don't want me to lock you up my collection of pretty things?" She laughed.

"Actually, it sure sounds better than marrying a brute. I prefer to be around you, even in a collection of yours. I just request one thing from you Rumpelstiltskin." He leant down, giving her an endearing kiss on her forehead.

"Anything, and what is it?"

"That you dust me off once in a while." He took her into another waltz. She found it amusing how he could dance without music. But then, she was stunned in an instant as a violin in the corner played on its own after a snap of his fingers.

"See, I won't dust you off Dearie…seeing you will be a favorite among my collection, I will take you out frequently and enjoy you." He tilted her back, kissing her quickly while lifting her up. She inhaled quickly. He smiled at the fact he somehow left her breathless.

"I like it, I like it," was all she managed to say. He twirled her around.

"You are such a charming man, I am so impressed. Makes me wonder how that horse didn't take to you very well."

"It's because I'm evil. Animals detect that, unlike humans."

"The horse should give you a chance. When I first saw you, I was taken away at how silly you looked yelling at a horse."

"Hymmm, were you spying on me Dearie?"

"I might have…what are you going to do about it?" He twirled her around, the moved her into a waltz again.

"Well, I don't know…the fact you seem too eager to be punished, it takes the fun out of it."

"Oh, you're going to give up so easily, Rumpelstitskin?" He leaned in, quickly stealing a kiss from her lips.

"Don't tempt me my sweet Mirra," he playfully said.

"I can be quite the handful you know. I am not a silly weak princess. You know what they say about us peasant girls." He twirled her around the room faster.

"That you put up quite the fight," he answered.

"Yes, you crazy man." He gave her a mischievous look as he held her in closer.

"Who are you calling crazy Dearie? You are dancing and acting as if you're enjoying yourself, with a man like me." She leaned in and quickly stole a kiss from him.

"Well, if I am a lunatic for enjoying the time I spend here now with you, I love being crazy." After that, he playfully pushed her into a wall. He quickly enclosed the space between then, touching her smooth skin with his rough hands suddenly looking serious as he looked into her eyes.

"Why do you show me such kindness Mirra? Why are you so sweet? You act as if you could possibly be…smitten with me. You shouldn't tease me like that you know." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then played with her hair eagerly awaiting her reply.

"Well, you are so kind and sweet to me. Hell, your perfect in my eyes. You make me feel special. And-" she looked up into his curious gaze.

"Perhaps I am smitten with you, what would you do about it?" He nearly choked hearing her daring question.

She felt as if she floated for a moment, which made her close her eyes.

When she opened them, she found herself on her back, against satin, a cloudy feel. She was on a bed with him wrapped around her.

She looked at him once he began to spoke.

"Why, I'd hold you down and kiss you until it hurt, dearie." She smiled as she looked up at him. She pulled him closer.

"Well then, I guess you better see how much pain I could tolerate." He then moved his hand in her hair, being careful not to damage the flower. She let out a sigh as his lips touched hers. He still smelled of the after effects on a bon fire, so smoky and woodsy. What she would give to stay here forever with him. He handled her so gently unlike that horrid Felix.

She uttered his name breathlessly. She couldn't handle his touch.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I need you." She smiled as she spoke.

"Look at me Mirra, open your eyes for me, please." She quickly opened her eyes, greeted by his sweet smile and golden, dreamy stare.

"I need you as well. You all I need." He quickly kissed her on the lips, and then brought himself back up, still embracing her.

"I couldn't have said it any better," she said. He leaned down and left a trail of kisses upon her neck, then around her shoulder, and then her temple, kissing her as well on her other shoulder in an intricate pattern.

It was a half hour later, both of them exhausted from the sweet passion they shared with one another. She didn't think it was possible to be kissed by someone for so long. Her lips were sore, her shoulders and neck had lingered with soft agonizing burns, from where he touched her. She found herself yawning as she snuggled closer into him.

"Are you tired Dearie?"

"Yes, I am." In a flash, he got up, throwing covers over her, and then fluffing her pillows. He then slid underneath next to her, holding her close to his chest. She wrapped her arm around his waist, drifting off to the beating of his pulse.

"Thank you for everything," was all she said before drifting away into a comfortable sleep.

"I should thank you, for showing me so much." He smiled after he spoke, leaning close to her.


	5. Make yourself at home

Mirra was the first one awoken by the projecting rays of sunlight through the big window.

For a moment she panicked, forgetting where she was. Then her worries washed away once she saw the impish man snoring softly beside her, mumbling away something strange.

"mmm, Mirra, so pretty, yes, I like it there, oh…you devious one…" She covered her mouth as tight as she could, trying to not laugh at his vulnerability. He went on.

"Oh yes Dearie,I will keep you forever, I will squash him…no, no, don't put your clothes back on…" Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She was shocked.

"No…don't go, it's not time for tea just yet, I'd rather have you over tea…" She broke out laughing.

"Rumpelstiltskin, wake up," she said as she shook him lightly.

"Mmm, not now dearie, let me please you first," he mumbled. _"Oh my gosh? Was he, dreaming what I think he is dreaming, of me?" _Realizing what a heavy sleeper he was, she gave up and drifted back onto her pillow facing him. Just staring amused at the man dreaming, and verbally accounting of the provocative events that took place in his mind.

"Oh yes Dearie, I love that, you are so naughty…"

Eventually he stopped. She was disappointed at how her source of entertainment abruptly ended. Then she nearly felt her heart jump out of her throat seeing his eyes quickly flashed open, staring at her for a few seconds smiling as he closed his eyes. He reached his arm over her waist, pulling her in closer. So close, his curls tickled her face.

"Erm…go to sleep Dearie, it's early."

"Rumpelstiltskin, I…I" she protested before he cut her off. His eyes still closed, he still seemed to effortlessly navigate his finger to her lips. He simply laid his finger on her mouth.

"Ssshhh, go to sleep, you hush now, my lovely," he mumbled as he dozed off. She wondered if he even knew he was awake.

A half hour later

Mirra woke up again this time alone, enticed from the aroma of fresh baked bread and cinnamon with the after effects of …potatoes?

Intrigued, she made her way down to the main room. "What on earth," she wondered.

She stood there in shock, well, amazement was more like it.

A few candles were lit on the large dining room table. Two glasses at each plate, one appeared to have tea in one, and juice in the other. On the plates each laid three pieces of the most golden and fluffiest slices of French toast with a metal cup of syrup on the side. Next to the plates were small bowls filled with the most vibrant pieces of fruit, and to the left of that, a small plate of shredded potatoes covered in some sort of red sauce.

As he set down his last item of the cutlery, he looked up at her, almost surprised, and then he smiled.

"Oh, good! Your up, I was about to wake you. I hope you have an appetite Dearie."

"_He is sweet, he can cook, a great kisser, dresser, dancer, he's powerful, and he is so caring. What else could I ask for in a man,"_ she thought to herself smiling back at him.

He pulled open a chair for her, she gladly took his invitation, placing herself in it as he scooted her chair underneath her.

"Wow, Rumpelstiltskin, I am sppechless. Did you cook all of this?"

He sat at the head chair, which was to her right. He gave her a playfull look.

"Now Dearie, I am a slender man, but I do eat, therefore I can cook." He then laughed.

"Oh…you and that smart mouth of yours. Everything looks delicious by the way." He stabbed his fork into a potato, before placing it into his mouth, he spoke.

"Well, I had a guest, I needed to make something extra…special."

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me." She said kindly.

"Oh, but I had to for you Dearie."

"Well, it's quite touching you look at it that way," she replied.

"So…how do I get back home," she asked.

"You know Dearie, I will take you, but you can…well, stay if you like."

"I love to, but my family would be worried about their "funds" running away."

"Whatever do you mean my lovely?"

"Eh, I am marrying that jerk, so my family can eat. I don't have a choice. I barely have an education, I am poor, I had no knowledge of trades. I have no choice. It's more for survival."

"Do you even care for them? Why would your family encourage you to marry someone who hurts you?"

She took a sip of her tea, quickly pondering before she spoke.

"They don't. My mother once told me, I can do what ever I'd like after I am married off. Made me wonder if she meant…die." He was taken a back with her sad words.

"When did she say this to you?"

"After I was proposed to."

"You said…oh, that's right." He thought about her little problem before their deal took place.

"Did he even give you the respect of asking?" She shook her head.

"No, he didn't. He gave me an evil smile as he slipped on that wretched ring."

"You, you don't even find that ring endearing, or beautiful?"

"No, Rumpelstiltskin, it's probably valuable, but I don't care for it." Any other woman would love it, but that's the problem, it depends on who it came from. That's what is important to me. I will love it if I care for the person who gave it to me." She panicked as soon as she felt near her right ear realizing the flower was gone. He smiled realizing she had so much worry about that measly flower.

"Dearie, I placed it on the table next to the bed." She sighed.

"Oh, good." She looked down and couldn't believe how she managed to eat everything in sight.

"I'll have to say "Dark One," your one heck of a cook." Your too kind dearie. She realized he was finished as well. She rose up, taking her plate, about to find the kitchen. He rose up and took her plate out of her grasp.

"Let me get that for you Mirra." She smiled.

"Alright, I guess I will go change back into my clothes."

She made her way back up the stairs. He nearly starlted her when he placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Come with me Dearie." He took her hand in his and led her down the hall. He pushed open a door. Mirra lost her breath once she saw the room was fit for a queen.

A beautiful poster canapy bed, drapped in the most elegant, see through black curtains, the sheets upon it made of satin and silk. To the left of the bed, a gigantic armoire. To the side of that, a big vanity. The contents on top of it's table top is what caught her eye. On the surface, a matching brush and comb, a small tiny square, clear crystal box laid in the middle.

She looked to her left of that, a beautiful jewelry box simply sat on a tall table. She felt his hands on her arms. She leaned back into him. He wrapped his arms around her completely this time. He kissed her neck, then whispered into her ear.

"This is all for you, if you'll have it."

"Wow…thank you Rumpelstiltskin."

"This will be your room when you're here. Sleeping next to me is preferred, but to you discretion." She laughed as she gave him a smile once she escaped his grasp, eager to look at everything. He left to give her some privacy as he soft shut the door behind her.

She removed her robe, laying it gently on the floor. She opened up the wardrobe, amazed at the slew of beautiful fabrics. She picked out a golden silk gown with a white bodice. She slipped it on. It fit perfectly! She walked over to the vanity, eager to use the brush and comb.

She said "come in" as soon as she heard a knock.

He came in, his admiration of how she looked very obvious.

"Just as you should look, in clothing fit for a princess." She smiled at his comment. She rose off the bench at looked at him. After she grasped her hand, she looked up at him.

"On one condition I will wear this, Rumpelstiltskin."

"And what would that be Dearie?"

"You will be my prince."

"Why don't we make it more official," he said as snapped his fingers once.

He opened his palm, revealing a golden ring with a clear, black, heart shaped diamond, surrounded by small etchings of black diamond flakes.

"May I," was all he asked. She was at a loss for words as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Now, hopefully you will appreciate this ring knowing someone you care for gave it to you."

She looked up at him so enchanted.

"It's so beautiful. I love it." He threw his arms around her, burying his head into her hair.

**Okay peeps. Next part is her going back to that sorry family of hers. Let's see the fireworks! lol**


	6. She gets even

They still stood in her room. She couldn't stop looking at her ring. She then looked up at her gifter.

"Could…could we go for a walk?" He nodded his head, the struggled not to smirk at her obvious frustration of speaking efficiently.

"Yes Dearie, we should. It's lovely out today. I prefer it stormy and dark, but somehow you are persuading me towards the rays." She smiled up at him.

"Good," she said as she yanked him forward. "Let's go then!" He smirked seeing how excited she was.

She nearly took off running, she was ecstatic to be outside with the man they made her want to nearly fly.

"Now now, Dearie, slow down, I am a Sorcerer, not a gazelle!" She laughed as she slowed down.

"Aw come on now, where is your sense of fun?"

"Hymf, don't know Dearie." He looked at her, lips upturned and brow arched.

At last they reached the garden. They walked in unison, hand in hand.

"Rumpelstiltskin, how far are we from anyone seeing us? Can anyone see us?" He raised his brows at her odd questions.

"No Dearie, we are very far away from anyone seeing us. A good mile home actually from your village." He looked at her surprised when he saw the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Good," she said pushing him into a large , tall hedge.

"Why Dearie, you-" she cut him off.

"Hush now," she said, her mouth lingering near his. She held him tight as she kissed him. She nearly grinned when she felt his lips smile underneath hers.

"You are amazing; you're everything I always wanted in a friend. I adore you," she whispered. He quickly broke off his kiss, looking at her, so hypnotized.

"Let me be more than your friend my sweet Mirra. Let me show you everything. Please…be mine, be all of mine. I want you all to myself."

She lightly tugged him down by the hair to kiss him. She closed her eyes, trying to take in the beautiful weather, the chirping of the birds, the soft leather of his jacket, the somewhat rough feel of his kinked curls, the sweet taste of his mouth, the woodsy scent of him, her pounding heartbeat, the happiness that wanted to burst within her body, how she felt so weak, yet it was such sweet agony.

That's when she realized she was in love, in love with a man she only knew for 3 wonderful days. She broke her kiss to simply gaze up at him.

"Of course I will, I always will be yours." After she spoke, she leaned her head into his neck as she tightened her arms around his waist.

He didn't know what to say. He never had a woman show him such love, such meaningful words to form such a promise. There was his wife, but she never really cared for him at all. After her, he gave up on love. He was always too preoccupied with his darkness.

But now…so many years went by. He lost count. It didn't matter now that he never aged, always looking to be forty-something. He never cared of "love", he gave up on it along time ago…until this raven haired angel came stumbling into his life. She made his heart melt, thawing the ice that locked himself away on the inside.

He caressed her hair, then twirling it about his finger.

"Are you positive Dearie…you truly mean it?" She quickly kissed him on the throat, and then looked firmly into his eyes.

"I promise, until the day I die, I will never break your heart. You deserve to be happy, and never alone I will leave you." He nearly chocked at her promise. He looked down at her, taking her in and pondered.

"_How could she even want me? I am a threat to this whole land. I am aged. I am no longer a nimble, young, twenty something man who is eager to cause hell. She has so much to live for, she is so young." _

He looked at her deeper this time, taking in the dark violet iris's, with the vibrant cobalt flickers in her stare. He admired how soft and creamy her skin was by softly moving his palm, the sweeping his finger across her full, red lips. She looked flawless, as if she indeed was a creature descended by the heavens. He closed his eyes, treasuring and burning the image of her in his mind to keep forever as he leaned down to give her a quick peck on her forehead.

"_But Gods, I must have did something right to get her in the form of a reward. She is everything I want, and she wants me back. I never thought this would possibly happen," he thought again. _

He tenderly grabbed her hands, holding it firmly in his. He looked down at her, locking his gaze with hers.

"I promise to never hurt you in any way, I will make it my life's work, to see you smile. But my question to you Dearie; are you willing to put up with my insane ways of how I am?" She took in a deep breath, exhaling in shudders. She couldn't take all of this love in the air.

"I love your insanity. The way you are overall. That's what makes you so special in my eyes, Rumpelstiltskin."

He pulled her in, making sure there was no space at all between him. He laid his lips on hers. He kissed her as if it was the last kiss of his life. She dragged him down to the ground. This time his body was atop of hers, yet he didn't lose contact with her mouth at all.

Losing her breath, she tilted her head back with a smile.  
"Seriously, do you even breath? I find myself breathless when you kiss me." He laughed at her question.

"Perhaps I am used to the country air better then you, my lovely." She ran her hands up his jacket, holding him tight.

"I never answered your other question." He tilted his head up, looking at her.

"Well, what is your answer Dearie?" She laughed.

"Well, well, well, impatient are we?" He rolled his eyes, then grinned at her.

"Yes, patience is something I seem to lose," he said. She quickly kissed him.

"I…I want to stay. I hope that doesn't ruin out little "deal." She moved one hand into his shirt, enjoying the feel of his chest.

"I wonder Dark One, did you foretell I would fall so hard for you? Did you devise all of this? Did you even know I couldn't speak, and were you aware I wanted a voice?"

"Mmmm, half of it Dearie, the rest I created along the way." He slowly bagan to leave a trail of kisses right below her hairline, down to her collar bone, then he began to work his way back up to her ear.

"So-" she struggled to say through the gasps she seemed to have from his kisses. "Do we have a deal?"

He lifted his head up, a big grin spread across his lips he let out the happiest giggle. "NEHAHAHAHA, DEAL!" She broke out laughing. His laughter was always so infectious to her.

A few hours later-

The bittersweet devil and his angel were fast asleep in the meadows. The soft, chilling breeze woke them both. Rumpelstiltskin simply lay on his back, eyes closed; enjoying the peace and the moment he had with his love.

Mirra was laying on her side, head propped on her hand, steadied by her elbow. She simply stared down at him with a smile plastered across her lips.

She quickly bent down and kissed him on the tip of his nose. She then propped herself back onto her elbow and began to speak.

"Rumpelstiltskin, are you awake?"

"Yes my lovely, I am awake." He sat up.

"You know Dearie, we really should make a visit to your family, to share our wonderful news about your change of plans." She gasped at his suggestion, the laughed softly.

"You devil!" She playfully jabbed him in the shoulder.

She let out a happy shriek when he pounced on her, holding her to the ground with his hands around her upper arms, his face so close to hers, his curls tickling her nose. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw magic swirl in his eyes.

"Yes, and we are engaged as well, that is what we will tell your sorry family. I have spoken, you are mine, and I have you all to myself dearie. No other man will have you but I!"

She gave him a sarcastic look before replying.

"Hymm, you won't let me go? You want me all to yourself? Oh, damn." She laughed as he laid soft kisses all around her face, closing in on her lips.

After she caught her breath and dazed out of the hypnotic fog he always seemed to swirl her into from his kisses, she spoke.

"I, marrying the most powerful, crazy, sweet man in the land? It would make them squirm. Oh, I love it!" He nuzzled his face into her neck, enjoying the touch of her silky tresses ticking his face.

"Good, I am glad we have come to an agreement then, Dearie." She giggled at how much her neck tickled from the echoing of his voice.

-A little later-

He and Mirra walked into town. He insisted on a carriage. She wouldn't have it any other way. She wanted people to see her beside him. She wanted to show everyone how she was so happy.

She gripped his hand as soon as she stood before the medium sized cottage. Dread filled her body once she saw the appaloosa tied at the front…it was Felix's horse. It irritated her how he came about her Father's home any time he pleased. She also shuddered knowing why he was there…to taunt her.

"It's alright Dearie, I will be here. Why don't you break it to your family gently, and I will appear when you need me?" She turned to him, playing with the lapels of his jacket.

"How…how will you know?" He took her hand.

"This ring I made for you. Move it around your finger completely twice. I placed a bonding spell on it. I will always know when you need me with that method." She quickly gave him a kiss before taking a deep breath as she walked onto her property.

"Oh, by the way Dearie," he said as he revealing Felix's ring out of nowhere with the flick of his hand. He planted it into her palm, firmly closing her fingers closed with his.

"Don't forget to give this back…nehahahaha," he giggled.

"You're making this to fun," she retorted. She turned away, walking into the cottage.

As she emerged into the home, her sisters, brother, mother, and her bethrothed all turned towards her. Her sisters looked stunned, the others angry. Her Mother was first to rise up, and walked towards her.

"Where in hell have you been! What is the matter with you!" She simply smirked at the hag. Felix rose up, rolling his sleeves up as he strode over.

Oh, if only they knew who was so taken with her, and waiting outside. If only they knew…

Felix tightened his fists, getting ready to throw a punch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Felix," she said so calm, her tone a bit disturbing, something she picked up and learned from the man she loved. Everyone's jaws fell to the floor.

"You…you can speak," he asked.

You…you never could talk, how," her Mother asked.

"Oh my," her sisters exclaimed in unison.

"What in hell," her brother exclaimed. She laughed at their questions. The more she thought of Rumpelstiltskin, the more she eased into confidence.

"Yes, family and swine", she said looking over at Felix.

"I can talk. Thanks to the Dark One."

"Wait, Rumpelstiltskin," her brother asked, still in shock of it all.

"Yes, actually. We have taken to each other as well. Which brings me to my next point!" She took out Felix's ring, slamming it on the table.

"The engagement is off," she said as she flashed her precious ring from Rumpelstiltskin at him.

"You Bitch!" After Felix screamed he threw his fist up at her. Mirra stepped to the side, moving her ring quickly around her finger. Rumpelstiltskin appeared, suddenly holding Felix's wrist in his hand, about to break it into pieces.

"Tsk,tsk, tsk, I wouldn't do that to her if I were you, Sir." Felix looked to the right of the Impish man, glaring so sinister back at the brute. After Rumpel sprained his hand, he smiled as he strode over to Mirra's side, listening to Felix howl in pain.

Just to rub salt into Felix's wound, the Dark One slide her arm around Mirra's waist, holding her so possessively.

"You cannot do this Mirra! What about us! You cannot be with that…man!" The woman hushed as soon as she saw the deadly stare he shot at her.

"Well Mother, from what I recall, you said I can do whatever I wanted with myself after I was married. See, here is the clause, you didn't say whom I marry. I am marring him."

Mirra then tilted her head and quickly kiss Rumpelstiltskin on the cheek, then went back to her speaking.

"Now, what about all of you? Well, considering how you always made me feel useless and a dead weight, I think you shall manage fine without me." She took in a deep breath as he whispered into her ear.

"Do it Dearie, get it all out."

"Ever since Father died, the only shred left of kind humanity in our family! Mother, you have turned more vindictive than ever." She looked over to her sisters.

"And you two, you never spoke kind words to me, only looking to indulge into my failures! You never respected me as an elder sister, I done it all for you two!" She then looked at her brother.

"Oh, Aaron, Aaron, how you disgust me! To think I tried to see the better in you. All you've ever done, was take advantage of my disability! Try putting yourself in my shoes? I couldn't speak, I couldn't express myself! You! All you did was bully me over it! You are the closest I will have to a brother. A brother whom is supposed to be there for me! You did nothing but torment me! When I was young, I have no one to turn to. None of you, would be there for me. I am amazed I am not a lunatic!" She looked over at Felix, she stood on her toes, staring intently into his eyes.

"As for you…go to hell!" Felix dared not to even flinch knowing the Dark One was feet away and ready to strike. Mirra turned around, about to step out to leave that place forever.

Her mother spoke.

"Fine Mirra, I give you permission to marry him. What will I get in return? Felix promised half his livestock and some land." Everyone, even Rumpelstiltskin was surprised as she quickly whirled around, rage into her beautiful angelic eyes. She paced over to her mother, finger in her face.

"You Mother…shall get nothing! I will be gone, forget about me! I am no longer your pawn! To think you have the nerve to ask! I am with the most powerful man in the land! He has more authority over kings and Queens! To have him at my side, is more than anything I could ask for. You will get nothing but a final good-bye!" Her lover seemed to be quite turned on by this new side of her.

After she spoke, Rumpelstiltskin took her quickly and gave her a firm kiss on the lips. She kissed him back smiling as she heard the shocked gasps coming from everyone.

He softly broke away, giving everyone a victorious smile. He clasped her hand in his as he spoke.

"Now, that was a fun visit. Let's go home my dear."

The two left. They didn't hear another peep from that cottage.


	7. The Dark One loves them caked in dirt

**OKAY my friends. I wanted to say, thanks for your reviews! It encourages and motivates me to write more and more. Makes me feel kinda bad I gotta write a bittersweet ending...the next chapter isn't the ending though. Please review, I honestly would appriciate it. :) I hope you enjoy this cheezy chapter. :) LOVE YA AAAAALLL Dearies!**

I FOUND ALOT OF GRAMMER/PUNC. ERRORS, SO IF YOU HAVE DEJAVU...IT'S TRUE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT RE READING. LOL

-One month later-

It was a warm sunny, Tuesday morning when Rum walked around the castle looking for her. He smiled once he saw she had left him a breakfast covered up on the table. He wasn't hungry but he thought he'd humor her.

As he lifted up his plate, he did his best not let out a shocked giggle. Two slices of overly crisped bacon, burnt pancakes, and a cut of cantaloupe sat on his plate.

"_Well, the girl had good intentions, it's a shame she can't cook. Thankfully I can." _He closed the lid back onto the disastrous presentation of the meal and continued his search.

"Dearie, where are you?" He peered into her room…nothing.

"Mirra, my sweet, what are you doing?" He looked in their room. Not a soul.

"Dearie, where are you?" Silence answered him back as he began to wonder if she ran away. But then, he remembered something last night. She was speaking of her love for Gardenias. Did she somehow manage to be wondering the garden?

He quickly ran to the garden, now a days, he didn't have the patience to even walk. Once he knew she was within his reach, anticipation took over his whole body. It was so hard for him to wait when it came to seeing her. He cherished every moment he had with her, something even as silly as helping her polish silver, an odd activity the maiden loved doing.

Looking out into the distance as he sprinted, a long tuft of black hair glistening in the sun, surrounded by red and white came into his view.

She grunted as she plunged and removed the shovel into the dirt. He simply watched her as she took two seeds out of a small cup and placed them into the dirt.

"Mirra my lovely, what are you doing?" She turned around, still on her knees, looking up at him with a dirty face.

"Oh, planting! I hope you don't mind."

"No, no, it's perfectly fine Dearie. But, what and why are you planting when you could have your pic of all the rose bushes here?" Mirra looked down at ground laughing.

"Oh, well, don't get me wrong, I like roses. But everyone likes roses. I prefer the Gardenia…such a misunderstood flower. It nearly looks like a rose, but I feel it is more lovely then a rose. It always gets over looked because of the rose. They are always white, a favorite color of mine. I used to pick them all the time growing up in the forest. In a way, they were my friends."

She dug her last hole into the ground, throwing in her seeds. Rising up, she took the watering canteen and poured the small streams onto the spot. She then faced him. He let out a laugh as soon as he realized how filthy she was.

"Dearie, why are you wearing your clothes when I have so many things for you to wear?" She shuffled her feet around, hands closed behind her back, looking down.

"I, well, what you have for me is far too nice to garden in." She outstretched her hands, reaching for him, expecting him to run from the sight of the dirt spread across her palms and dirt caked into her fingernails.

"Am I to dirty for you, my love," she said before laughing.

"_If only you knew how filthy my life was when I was a mere spinner. The days when I bathed into the lake. Dreaming of a bubble bath was a mere fantasy." _He simply smiled at her and he took her into a tight embrace.

"After you came along Dearie, I didn't know it was possible to have any more lovely things here on my grounds."

"Mm, you're your sweet, my love," was all she could say. She jumped back letting out a sneeze. Mirra beamed at him and laughed.

"Goodness, I have forgotten how dirty and dusty it is to garden!" He stood there amused, realizing it has been so long since he sneezed himself. Ever since he became the dark one, his health had constantly improved. The only thing to make him ill…fairy dust.

"You know my silly little Mirra, I could have placed dozens of ripe gardens of those in an instant, ready to pluck!" He laughed. Mirra moved back to him, grabbing him playfully at the shoulders as she looked up into his eyes, blushing so quickly.

"Now now Rumpelstiltskin, reserve your magic for other things. As you can see, I do what I can without asking for your magic. The only thing I needed and acquired from magic was you. Seeing I have you now, well…I don't need it!" She quickly kissed him on the mouth.

"Now, what do you have to say about that," she challenged. He loved how this girl was such a ball of fire, if only she saw him at his darkest, he sometimes wondered if she would challenge him. But he found it difficult to show her that side. The woman seemed to be the only thing that prevented him from losing his sanity to loneliness.

He picked her up, enjoying the sound of her startled yelp. He grinned down at her as she spoke.

"A smile? That's your answer? A smile?" He didn't say anything else. She locked her arms around his neck as he cradled her in closer.

"Where are you taking me? I have a mess to clean up." He rolled his eyes the beamed back down at his dark haired lover.

"Well, you need to clean up, not this mess, but yourself. I have a surprise for you," he stated. He was puzzled at the look on her face, it wasn't excitment, it was more calm.

"Funny you say that Rumpelstiltskin, I had a surprise for you too. But, it's more of a verbal one."

"Very intriguing," was all he replied. He strode faster with her clutched into his arms.

"Why do you carry me around so much,? I can walk you know," she asked before giggling.

"Why, I don't know. Just an excuse to touch you." They were almost back to the entrance of the castle. She nuzzled her head into his neck, enjoying the feel of being off the ground.

"Well my Dark Prince, you don't need to find an excuse to touch me. Matter of fact, you can do damn well what you please when it comes to me, and I mean anything."

He nearly dropped her pondering all the things she intended behind her open ended statement. It nearly made his heart want to explode.

As they emerged into the large room, he suddenly had an urge, a very spontaneous urge as he looked at the table.

He set her on the edge of the table. With the pleased and eager expression she held, he knew his idea was mutual. He did find her very alluring at the moment, her hair in such a windblown, knotty mess, caked in dirt or not…

He leaned in to her, closing one arm around her waist, his other hand drenched in her hair, softly tugging away.

Before he could do anything, she leaned in placing a trail kisses on his neck. Once she heard him sigh, she closed her eyes doing the best she could to relax and take it all in. She moved her legs open, so he could get closer to her. It didn't help having so much of her skirt bunched between them.

With her mouth she made her way up to his ear. He shuddered upon feeling her sweet warm breath caressing his neck.

"My dark prince," she whispered as she twirled a curly lock of his around her finger. He couldn't take it any longer, as much as it was his persona, he couldn't be a gentleman no longer. He leaned her down, his hand still in her hair. He inclined down over her enjoying this naughty side of her. He kissed her, nearly losing it once he realized how sweet the taste of her mouth was. He broke off their kiss, his focus now on somewhere else of her, nibbling and kissing so softly on her neck to her ear as well.

"My sweet Angel," he whispered in such a sinister tone. All she could do was sigh.

She reached around his back, quickly pulling out his tucked shirt. He paid no attention, being too distracted showering her with his kisses.

His eyes shot open as soon as he felt her hands moving under his shirt, then raking nails running down his bare back.

"Ow Dearie!" He said then smiled. She let out a mischievous laugh.

"I thought you would like it," she said while running her hands up his back once more.

"Why'd you stop? I do! I didn't think a someone sweet as you would be capable of doing such things."

As she ran her digging nails down his flesh, she spoke.

"I can be full of surprises." He held onto her tight.

"Close your eyes and hold on," he said. She did as he requested.

"Now open them," he said after seconds went by. She found herself laying on their bed, with him sitting at the edge.

"_How strange, what is he expecting me to do?"_ she wondered. Mirra sat up, simply looking at him.

"Why…" she couldn't quite find the words. She then got off the bed, and then right in front of him. He looked up finding himself staring up at her. She supported herself by laying her hands on each shoulder.

"Why did you stop Rumpelstiltskin…don't you want me? Am I enough?" He laughed at the modesty the girl had. If only she knew how much he found himself wanted to ask her that same question, beginning the day she fell into his heart.

As much as he didn't like others standing over him like this; to him it showed them having dominance over him. But he knew she didn't mean any harm. After all, it was her.

Playing with the golden silk strings of her bodice, he spoke.

"I don't want you to do anything your uncomfortable with. I want you around, not to scare you off, Dearie." He moved his hands, rested them on her hips as he looked up.

"I guess now would be the right time to give you my surprise then. It's not much really, but would mean a lot to me if you heard it," she bashfully said.

"What is it Dearie?" She took a breath. It was only three words, but the meaning and power behind them didn't really make it any easier to say.

"I-I, I love you." He dropped his hands off of her, staring at her in shock.

"_Oh no! Why is he looking at me like that? It's too soon, it has to be. But I thought he was my true love. I can't help how I feel. I needed him to know. Why was I so excited to tell him? Why doesn't he say it back? This is tearing me down. On Gods...no. this can't be happening."_

She was compelled to turn away and run. She could feel the humiliation solidly building into a form of tears. All she wanted was for him to know, to hear…to see. He rose up, still looking at her in wonder. That was the last straw. She felt she scared him away.

About to turn away, she felt his hands stop her. She looked up at him, he had the opposite of what she saw seconds ago.

"I love you to Dearie. It's nice to hear it. That was diffidently a surprise, and better than any surprise I could receive." After he spoke, he took her down with him on the bed.

He kissed her quickly from her mouth, then her throat, moving up to her ear. She closed her eyes and relaxed, playing with his hair as he spoke while untying the front of her dress.

"I love you, I love you,-" was all he repeated. She tugged at his hair to get his attention. Once he complied with a gaze into hers, she spoke.

"Then…then could you show me?" That's all the motivation he needed as he grabbed her waist, holding her so tightly as he locked his lips with hers.


	8. Trickery upon the cold hearted

Evil Queens palace

There was a knock at the doors. As the gaurds opened the doors, they now faced a very quiet Felix.

The gaurds simply stared at him. Felix spoke. Little did he know, Royalty always had the first word in this land, but Felix was never good for manners.

"Hello," I am here to see the Queen, for a deal. I really could use her help." The first guard shared a confidential glance with the other.

"What kind of spell," the one on the right asked.

"A powerful sorcerer has taken my wife. I can't save her on my own, I need something to kill him."

"Hymmm, what is his name," the guard on the left said.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Felix boasted. That's when the gaurds smiled, leading him in the castle without hesitation.

"Follow us, and do not, irritate her majesty. Listen to her, do not interrupt, or have the last word." The guards knew of the queens very complex relationship with the Powerful Dark one. If only Felix knew…

There was a knock at the door. The doors opened by some invisible force. There in the room stood the queen and a handsome tawny haired man in armor laid at her feet groaning in pain.

"Good, you two have come," she said pointing to the man laying on the ground."

"Place him in my chambers," she said as she took a couple steps back. The guards complied and effortlessly picked the man up, dragging him down the hall.

She quickly met her eyes with Felix, then called out to the guards.

"Who is this lad and what does he want?"

"He is here to deal with the Imp your Grace." A smile spread across her lips.

"_Mmm, such a great day for me today. I now have a love slave, and a man willing to kill the Imp," she thought._

With a wave of an open hand, she closed the doors, locking them behind Felix. He nearly gulped as she walked over towards him with a hungry smile and evil twinkle in her eye. He was raised with the idea of woman being second best. Little did he know…thanks to this queen, he should have been raised to obey and fear the life giving gender.

"Now, why do you want to deal with the Dark One?" Felix did his best to keep himself composed. She was so intimidating towards him.

Before he did anything, he bowed. He bowed like the coward he was.

"Get up Lad, your boring me." He rose up, giving her apologetic eyes.

"My wife has been enchanted by him. She may be with child, my child. I need her back," he lied.

"Go on," she commanded with her arms crossed.

"See my Queen, she, she actually came to our home a month ago. I was dining with her family. We were grieving her absence after her being gone for three days. He came there, The Dark One, with her! She told us all too pretty much rot! She told me, her only husband to go to hell! I…I need to kill him, so I can bring her back home. So we can be a family again." The queen rolled her eyes and began to laugh.

"Oh, what us woman make you men do to regain your dignity," she said as she walked over to her table while Felix stood still. She turned around and strode back to him, this time a small crystal in her hand.

She held it up for him to see. He was too distracted looking at her, instead of the pebble.

"I will tell you what Felix…you kill him, you can have a spot in my troops, with the castle guards. Bring me his head, and you shall be in good standing here at my Castle. With this crystal, you have to simply throw it at him, it will find it's target. This little stone will kill him, but, be careful it doesn't hit another. A mere human…well, their heart with stop in a second. Avoid your wife, you will kill her if it hits her. Good luck."

Felix eagerly took it, and then bowed.

"Thank you your grace." As he walked out and found himself out of the castle, she laughed.

"Such a silly little fool. If I cannot take him out, who would?"

Little did the Queen know, she was the fool. Felix wanted something powerful to kill Mirra, the one who rejected him and made him the laughing stock of the village. He did his best to push the thoughts away, the humiliation, the taunts, the laughs behind his back. But eventually, enough was enough. She had to pay. Knowing the Dark One was deeply in love with her, he needed something that would make her stay dead. Who better to help him then the queen?

Little did Felix know, it didn't kill anyone. It only placed them into a deep sleep. Why would the queen kill Rumpelstiltskin if she couldn't get his power first?

***arms behind back, shuffling feet around while looking down at the ground in a bashful voice* "review please?" **


	9. The lonely Mr Gold

It was a slow day today for Mr. Gold. He took advantage of it by polishing up his most prized treaures in his shop. All of the objects in the memory of his three lost loves, a chipped tea cup, a sword, and a tiny angel statuette.

Lately, it was difficult for the very calm and collected shop keeper to hold his sorrow inside as he touched those three particular objects. This month and day was harder for him. Today was the 2nd Friday of October. Years ago he lost her to that date. Not from an attempted suicide, or an evil Queen like the others, but a mere farmer with the worst intentions for her. His Raven Haired Angel, something he always refered her to. Certain times of the year, it was always around that time, it was hard for the lonely shop keeper to keep his memory's at bay.

When she died, well, in away she didn't, she nearly was placed into a deep sleep. It was apparent he wasn't her true love, something he always though he was to her, as she did to him. Often the older man wondered if it was possible to be someone's true love and then your heart was meant to another.

He twitched his nose once a straight strand of ashy brown hair tickled him. Tucking it behind his ear, as he stood in front of his cabinet, he looked around before giving a light kiss on the stauettes head before tucking it back inside.

"There now Dearie, Once again, you're among the prettiest things in my cherished collection."

He cracked his neck over towards the door uponn hearing it ring. A very attractive blond woman walked in looking at him.

"Oh, Hello Emma, what can I do for you today?"

"Oh, I am here to pay off Mary Margret's necklace she pawned to you a while back. Something to cheer her up…"

"Oh? That, yes, she owes…one moment Ms. Swan…" he peered into his ledger.

"50.00." Emma nodded her head as she got out two twenties and a ten. She slid it over to him across the counter. Mr. Gold got out the necklace and placed it in a blue velvet box.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, Mr. Gold." He looked at her smirking slightly.

"Eh, it's Mary-Margret, she's fallen on tough times, I think she deserves a free little box to shelter her necklace in. Don't tell anyone I was nice, please." Emma laughed.

Ever since Mr. Gold became Mary Margaret's lawyer, Emma found a whole new respect for him. Her tolerance actually became a ligitament kindness. But being the ever so suspecting Sheriff she was, she kept it to the limit.

"Alright Mr. Gold."

"So Miss Swan, how is your life going today?"

"Eh, fine, just got a call a domestic abuse call. New couple, they fight…non stop. I'll have to say, the wife, she put up quite the fight. Not a scratch on her."

"Is she…tough," Mr. Gold asked with a intrigued expression.

"Eh, no, she is actually, I wouldn't say short, but she was regular height, and not that big. Her husband is a freaking giant though. He…he kinda reminds of a pig."

Mr. Gold smiled.

"Some others aren't as fortunate to be compared to beautiful creatures like you Miss Swan."

"Oh, really? Amuse me Gold?" He tilted his head alittle, trying to read her.

"Why, a graceful Swan of course." Emma pondered for a second.

"Well, it's not the worst. Thanks…I guess."

"You're welcome Dear."

"Well Mr. Gold, I have rounds to make. It's Friday the thirteenth, and you know how superstitious people are in this town."

She gave him a nod as soon as she turned around walking out.

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASe? I am trying to redeem myself with the writing, thanks to someone who gave me a inspirational kick in the ass. I needed it though.


	10. Spiders and memorys

It was a stormy evening. Little did he know, Mirra was very interested in peering up at the sunset with the lightning out there in the violet hued vibrant sky.

He sat at his wheel spinning, listening to Mirra tinkering away standing on top of the wobbly unsafe ladder of his.

"Ugh, come on!" He turned around looking at the frustrated woman cursing the top of the thick curtain as she tried to pull it away. He finally got up and ventured over to her. She looked down with a guilty look seeing him staring back at her, laughing.

"What are you doing to my curtain Dearie?" She then rolled her eyes and went back to her activity.

"I…well," she lost all thought keeping her concentration on the task. He closed his arms, tapping his foot.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, come on now Dearie…" She took a moment to speak.

"Well, I just wanted, oh, it's so silly actually." Mirra went back to fighting the large thick piece of fabric.

"Come on Damnit!" His eyes nearly popped out at her sudden outburst.

"Um, why so cloak and dagger about it, my lovely?"

She still struggled for a moment. Finally she succeeded ripping the curtain off the rod, followed by a rip and jingle.

"Oh, that's not what I wanted," she said feeling guilty. They both looked at each other in shock while the curtain fell down. In an instant, Mirra went from shock to panic as the weight of the curtain tugged at her foot, dragging her off the ladder.

He opened up his arms, attempting to catch her. As she plummeted, she threw her body around, landing on all fours like a cat, grunting as she landed.

She got up smiling, straightening out her skirts, pulling up her bodice. The Dark One simply stood there mind boggled.

She still smiled at him with an amused expression.

"Mirra my dear…you could have broken your neck! I was trying to catch you Dearie!"

"Oh, now, don't get into such a hissy," she said as she closed in on him, softly cupping her hands around his jaw, followed by a quick kiss on his mouth. She continued on.

"I am a peasant girl you know, not a defenseless princess. I am accustomed to jumping off of heights. I don't have the privilege of having guards and knights coming to rescue me at the drop of a hat! You should know by now I can fend for myself you silly man!" She laughed as he smiled before he spoke.

"See Dearie, it's different now for you. I am now here to rescue you at any moment of need. Come to think of it-" he smiled looking so crazy into the air, as if he had a brilliant idea, then looked back at her.

"We are higher than the queen, thanks to my power! In a way, you are a woman of Quality, with my association of course! So, don't worry about being tough!" He finished with a playful poke in her shoulders.

Raising a brow, she spoke and she grabbed his finger. He could never get used to her quick, above average reflexes and strength for a woman.

"I can take any man down…even you Rumpelstiltskin!" He fought to pull his finger out of her grasp.

"Nehahah! I'd like to see you try my little fighter!" Realizing she was too distracted, he yanked his finger out and ran away. She dodged after him, her laughter uncontrollable. She felt very silly playing a childish game as a grown woman.

She chased him twice around the long dining table. He ran off into another direction, as she skittered after him.

After many attempts, she corned him, just as about to grab him, he disappeared into thin air followed by a giggle.

"Oh, come on my love! That's not fair! You have magic!" She stood there annoyed with her hands resting on her hips.

Suddenly, she nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard his victorious giggle in her ear, followed by clawed fingers tickling her waist so aggressively.

She turned around now facing him, wagging her finger in his face. All he could do was laugh.

"Rumpelstiltskin, you naughty man!" He whirled her around, and then enveloped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground twirling her quickly, the two of them moving in circles.

As they twirled about, she somewhat demanded him to put her down; in reality, she loved being held off the ground in his hold, he kissed her neck, and then whispered.

"Oh Dearie, I will show you what naughty is…" She giggled as he put her down.

He stood there looking at her with his classic mischievous smile.

She reached for him, tugging him roughly at the wrist. She laughed as he fell to the ground. He could not believe what she just done. She sat on top of him, looking down into his shocked expression.

"I told you I can take any man down…including you," she exclaimed proudly pushing the tip of his nose. He reached for her, pulling her down over him.

She simply held her face so close to his, looking intensely into his eyes. Closing her eyes for a moment, she enjoyed the soothing touch of his hand moving into her hair.

"Wow…I never realized it fully until now…"

"What's the dearie?"

"Your…your eyes are so beautiful. It's funny, that's what I always looked at when I meet others for the first time. How could have I not noticed it until now? There just so…effervescent." She lost all thoughts as she leant down to kiss him.

She hovered her head back up, tucking herself into his neck.

"I love you my dark prince," she whispered.

"I love you my sweet angel," He flipped her on her back, she could never get to his quick reflexes either.

He bent his neck down, laying a sweet long kiss upon her lips. He grabbed her tighter while simply looking at her.

He then let out a startled gasp once he found himself flung off of her. She quickly got up standing over him as she spoke.

"You know Rumpelstiltskin, I would have loved to stay on that ground and kiss you till your heart's content, but, you didn't play fair earlier, so why should I?"

"What?" She smiled down at the confused man.

"You used magic to disappear, normal humans cannot disappear, that is an advantage you used over me. I can't let you have everything you want. Now, I am going to have some tea." She turned on her heel and headed to the table. She snickered as Rumpelstiltskin grumbled.

He jumped up after her, trailing behind.

"You're a sly little lass, aren't you?" Mirra laughed.

"I guess you could say that my love. See, all my life, due to the complication of not being able to speak, all I could do was contemplate and strategize. While people were running of their mouths, I was running my mind."

The couple walked over to the small love seat tucked away by the fireplace. The Imp smiled knowing the other side of that small sofa was now used by another person…her.

Before enjoying their tea, they got comfortable. He put his arm around her, using the other to hold his cup.

"So Dearie, what were you looking at anyway up there?"

"Oh, spider," she replied. He moved his face towards her, looking very interested.

"A spider? Didn't think a creature would have enough bravery to come onto my grounds, let alone in my home!"

"Well, you have a guest, a fuzzy guest with eight legs. He's a lovely little thing."

"Do you like spiders Dearie?" She took a second to think.

"Yes, I do. I have a fascination with them. There so amusing, they can spin beautiful webs, looking so intricate, nearly a masterpiece really! And, in a way, they are so scary and beautiful at the same time. And all those different designs and shapes! Goodness! Those little creatures have such personality as well; some will actually come after you, and others will shy away."

Mirra got up with her now empty cup as she gestured him to follow her. She quickly ascended the ladder. The Dark One looked up at her stunned while she softly flicked the tiny brown spider into her cup then climbed back down the ladder.

She stood in front of him so proud.

"See, look at him, isn't he beautiful?" He did his best to agree seeing he was too distracted by his love's odd interest.

"oh, my," she exclaimed as the spider crawled and hopped out of the cup, trying to scurry away. He grinned before laughing.

"Neahahahah! I shall smash him!" Mirra pushed him out of the way as she ran off to save the poor terrified creature.

"No, please don't, the little thing is only frightened." After a few paces, Mirra managed to flick the spider back into her tea cup, making her way back up the ladder as quick as she could to return it to it's web.

After climbing the ladder and returning her new pet to its home, she walked back over to the sofa, he followed as well. As he sat down, she spoke.

"Now, you don't hurt a creature like that, unless it's hurt you first," she said before giving him a light peck on the cheek. He grumbled.

"Now, how could you pick on a tiny adorable creature?" He looked at her with amusment.

"Oh Dearie, just when I think I understand your odd ways, you get even odder…" Mirra giggled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I, I wanted to ask you something my love," she asked.

"Yes Dearie?"

"I saw clothes upstairs. Well, small clothes, as for a boy? Did you ever have a son?" He quickly licked his lips before saying anything. He wasn't ready for her sudden question. This was always a sore subject for him, but she only wanted to know.

"Yes, there was a son. His name was Bae. I lost him."

"So, things were very different for you so long ago?"

"Yes. It wasn't always like this." Still leaning on his shoulder, she moved her hand up his chest into his hair. He closed his eyes.

"So, what was your life like before all of this?" He opened his eyes staring into no particular direction.

"I was a spinner, along with my son. My wife left us when he was a baby. We were very poor and miserable, but I had what money couldn't buy…my son. My darling son."

"Why would your wife leave you? Your so…great."

"Because I ran from the war. I felt like it was my only choice. I was the only one who survived. There was 40 of us, and 100 of them…the ogres. I never saw so much bloodshed in my life."

"She left you because you came home from a battle you had no chance in hell of survival?"

"Yes, once you put it that way."

"And, she left he son behind as well? Did…did she even love you?" Rumpelstiltskin looked down pondering, trying to find the words.

"Yes, she did leave him and I behind without hesitation. I never heard from her since. No, she didn't love me. I loved her though, heck, I went to a war to impress her. But, sometimes we take more than we can handle, right Dearie?" He held onto her tighter.

"I, I just can't wrap myself around the idea that a woman would leave you. Everyone deserves a chance at love." He lightly cupped her face, softly bringing her to face him as he leaned in close. Her dark eyes got lost into his golden ones.

"Dearie, you certainly have been right. I feel like I had to go through heartbreak to find you. You healed my heart. You are my chance, and I hope I am certainly yours." He locked his lips with hers for a few seconds, and then leaned back smiling.

"You restored my hope when it comes to mankind, my love," she replied.

"I have been going years, nearly 15 years without being shown one ounce of kindness or love from another. I have lost a loved one to. My life was a little better than it was years ago.

"Who did you lose Dearie?"

"My Father. He, he was murdered. Slaughtered actually by an ogre."

"How did he come across one? When did he pass on, do you remember?

"Actually, he was my savior, he knew how much I loved Gardenias. He went to the depths of the forest to where they grew. We were poor, but, I thought showing him a picture of the flower I wanted, for a flower would be alright considering it didn't cost a penny, and he…insisted that I get what I wanted. But-" she took a deep breath, pushing back the wave of sadness and her tears. He caressed her hair trying to comfort her.

"I thought it was a harmless request. I was very wrong. That same day, on my 7th birthday, he came home carried by 9 men in the village, his body nearly ripped to pieces, blood soaking his shirt, but somehow, the flower was tucked safely onto his belt. Eversince then, I have been my familys burden, always ridiculed and cursed at for my Papa's death. I really don't know what to think. He used to always be there for me, he was a patient man, he never raised his voice to me. He understood my…struggle. My family didn't, when they took advantage of my problem, my Father always intervened. My mother was the worst out of all of them. She never really cared for me it seemed. She took more pride in my siblings. My brother because he was the head of the family, and my sister because they are apparently very beautiful and they can speak."

"Honestly, I think your far more beautiful then all of those hags I seen in your old home that day…" She smiled nearly chocking a sob.

"Oh, thank you, your too kind," she replied. He leaned into her ear, kissing her hairline.

"Even if you weren't, your kindness and purity would shine through. Beauty withers away, but what you have inside of yourself doesn't Dearie."

She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply.

"It's easy to maintain those traits when I have you around, Rumpelstiltskin. You seem to tempt be to bring out the best I have."

"By the way Dearie, why so curious of my son?"

"Well, if we keep showing each other how we feel…you may have another. We should be a little careful," she warned as she blushed, which made him smile.

"I wouldn't be…unhappy." She laughed at his odd reply.

"Really now?" After her question, she gave him a intrigued look.

"Well, the castle is big, lots of spare bedrooms…"

Before she could say anything, he locked his lips with hers, bringing her down on her back against the armrest.

"Like I said Dearie, I wouldn't be…unhappy."

Please review. I way paranoid my Mirra OC was venturing Mary Sue territory, so I gave her something alot of chics dont have...a love for creepy creatures and guilt. hahah. Review please, I could use some inspiration nuggets. :)


	11. I can't let go

**Ok peeps, get out the Kleenex…lol. I am doing a different take on Mr. Gold, he is derpressed, very depressed, and upon looking at Tumblr, people wonder if he started drinking after Belle. Lol. So, this is just a scene involving Mr. Gold and what he feels and see's when he's drunker then a …oh, I got nothing. Don't forget to leave me a inspiration nugget. (reviews). Thanks! Oh, I want to Shout out to Slytherin Wolf, Ela, Xev, Sorcelle, asylgrl, Ans, Kurounue13, Sakurastar…love ya alllz! **

**Oh, if you listen to Memories with Within Temptations, then Somewhere with them as well, it really helps the experience of breaking your heart and relating to Gold. I felt like Somewhere was a great song for Gold to Mirra.**

The owner of Storybrooke and the pawnshop sat at the diner today. He didn't get his regular brandy, and before that usual brandy, a cup of coffee with a plain biscotti.

On lookers gawked at him in amazement as he appeared to be downing shots of whiskey without even a hiccup or drunken stare. Sometimes they wondered if Mr. Gold was even a human.

What was the trigger of his down fall into the therapy in the form of whiskey? Woman, all four of them, his first wife, his second wife, the heroic Princess, and the one he enchanted. The one who gave him such misery today the most? His second wife, Mirra. Everywhere he went, his sub conscience forced his eyes to graze over any woman with black hair, even the ones with the super short cuts such as the school teacher who kept to herself known as Mary Margrette sitting alone in the corner looking out the window.

The shot downing man hated to admit it, but he really, really, needed a hug. He couldn't believe how he found himself sitting in the diner a few doors down after a very unsettling shift shortly after closing his shop, and the end of a bad day.

He sighed as Ruby handed him another shot. Unfortunately for Ruby, the very pretty, long legged, dark eyed, slightly tan waitress…with long black hair, was most looked upon in his hour of misery. She was the closest looking thing to Mirra. He stared at Ruby so much, he really started to soon see the differences. Mirra had a medium, slightly upturned nose verses Ruby's long, flawless sharp one. He realized once he looked at Ruby's finely manicured thick, elegant brows, they didn't compare to Mirra's somewhat thick brows, how they slightly arched towards the end of her eyes, versus Ruby's sharper arches. Mr. Gold hated to admit he did it, but as he observed Ruby's long legs and flat ass, he realized how much he appreciated Mirra having something round and firm above her medium length legs. The man found himself nearly laughing at the memory of him grabbing her ass and running off to provoke her.

Looking at Ruby's eyes for a moment, he wondered if her very long, thick lashes were real compared to Mirras long thick ones, and then those eyes. Mr. Gold's heart nearly sank once he remembered those beautiful, dark, yet vibrant violet eyes. He never seen such a rare exotic thing before, not even with the beautiful princesses in the Enchanted Land. Along with the men in Storybrooke, he found Ruby striking, but what he had more of a unique taste when it came to how his woman looked. He admired uniqueness, something Mirra always had.

Oh, how he missed his fun amusing wife.

"Mr. Gold…you already had 8 shots, did you want me to keep a tab going?" The man placed a one hundred dollar bill on the counter.

"No, just keep them coming until I spent 70.00 dollars worth, the rest is your tip Dearie." Ruby nodded her head taking the fifty.

Ruby now became old news as the object of his observation once he saw a younger woman with longer black hair, eyes peering down at the pad of paper as she wrote while a little girl next to her sitting in the booth. The young woman sat there pondering away tapping her pencil, while the little girl tapped her feet acting so happy immersing herself into a malt. He couldn't figure out if that was the woman's daughter or sister. It could have possibly been a niece.

Mr. Gold didn't get a very good look of the young woman face, but he was content with what he saw. Hell, he assumed it was his imagination placing her there in that corner. She certainly looked like Mirra from far away.

As many shots he slammed down, his heart still felt like it was hanging nearly to pieces. He got up and walked off to head home. Ruby could have a 70.00 tip tonight on a 30.00 tab. He assumed looking at women with raven hued hair would give him closure. His theory was wrong, it only made him hurt worse.

-Mr. Gold's home-

He turned his radio. It wasn't his typical preference of music, but he could relate to the song once the lyrics popped on, seeping into the broken hearted man's soul.

Lost in the darkness  
Hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?

Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure  
You're always in my heart

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul.

The song was too much to take. He angrily took his radio chucking it at the wall. It broke into pieces upon slamming into his wall.

After undressing, he laid there in bed, moving a golden strapped necklace with a crystal gardenia pendant in between and though his long slender fingers. One of the things she wore when he found her near dead that one fateful day in the forest. He closed his eyes, doing his best to keep the build up of tears underneath his eyelids.

He never cried, but when it came to her, his "Sweet Angel," any thoughts relevant to her would devastate him on the inside.

He hoped tomorrow would be different. This was a 24 hour faze he would go through this time of year. He normally bounced back.

The fact it's been nearly 29 years since that gosh awful curse, he really didn't care what happened with the involvement of that feisty Sheriff, he knew he would return lonelier then ever as the Dark One, no wife smiling with open arms, and no child , so close but so far away.

"My Dark Prince," she said. He felt a slight dip on his bed. He looked up at her. She stood infront of him in a beautiful white robe, yellow bright light illuminating behind her billowing dark stands that radiated off blue flecks. Her eyes so vibrant and loving as she looked down at him. At this moment, he knew she was an angel now.

Mr. Gold couldn't find the words as he relished the feel of her caresses as she slid the back of her hand across his cheek.

"My…have you changed Rumpelstiltskin. Not for the worse, you simply look like a handsome, distinguished older man." She softly laughed and smiled.

"Mirra my lovely, please stay her with me. Gods… I never have seen you more beautiful than now."

"Sssshhh," was all she said before leaning down, placing her palms softly on his shoulders and she bent down.

He smiled as she laid her lips on his, kissing him so softly, bringing back so many familiar moments.

"I can't stay my love." His heart churned.

"Why my Dear, why? You're here right now. I can feel you, you're so real."

"I am gone, and I'm a figment of your imagination." Her voice now seemed to echo.

"But I can feel you, I can touch you, can't you feel me?"

"Yes, I can feel you my love, but remember I am gone. I love you." She them slowly faded away.

The lonely man closed his eyes. To no avail, the tears fell down his cheeks as soon as the weight of the crystal pendant dragged out of his hands, sliding off the bed onto the carpet.

"Mirra, don't leave …my sweet angel, my love…" he said as he drifted off into a dream, hoping it would involve her. That's all he had left of her…her necklace and his dreams.


	12. A birthday

-One Month Later-

Mirra woke up feeling disturbed. Today was her 23rd birthday, and her Father's death date. She simply sat up contemplating.

After a few minutes, she leant down giving Rumpelstiltskin a kiss before getting up to check on her spider.

He woke up, not seeing her. He slid out of bed after quickly throwing on his clothes. Figuring she would be in the grand room.

As he emerged into the room, he smiled as soon as he observed her.

She was talking to the spider while leaning on the ladder sipping her tea. He listened intently.

"You know, Sir Leggie, it's my birthday today. Another year without him. I miss him a lot. I'm glad you stayed though. I enjoy looking at you. Hopefully Rumpelstiltskin won't squish you on a bad day. I haven't seen him angry, but, I just might seeing I have to go visit my father." She reached out, touching the small brown dot like thing on the web with her finger as she continued speaking.

"Well, I hope you're not hungry, I didn't see any random bugs around the castle. Seeing you survived here with that sweet crazy lunatic of mine, you probably could fend for yourself, yes?" She laughed.

"I promise, I won't let him squish you, he is a nice man, just give him a chance. Well, Sir. Leggie, I don't like asking for things, but no one knows it's my birthday but you. So, I am hoping, you could just stay here until I get back? I mean, I know you need to eat, but it won't be for a while. Alright? Your such a good pet. I have to go, good-bye Sir Leggie." She climbed back down the ladder, she nearly shrieked as soon as he popped up behind her.

"My love…don't do that!" The Imp giggled.

"Sir leggie, eh? I like it!" He looked up hungrily at the web.

"Hym, I sure could use a snack!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"I will train him to bite you…" They both laughed.

"By the way Dearie, Happy Birthday. What are you…43 now?"

"Ugh! How rude! I didn't think I looked that old…"

"Nehahahahah! Just a quip dearie!" She playfully slapped him on the arm.

"You're as crazy as the curls on your head, Rumpelstiltskin." He looked at her with a playful expression.

"Mmm, your just jealous Dearie!" Mirra leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips, just as she was about to turn around, she felt him grasp her gently on the wrist.

"Wait my lovely, turn around." She obeyed seeming curious.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. She closed her eyes wondering what he placed in her hand.

"Now open them." She opened her eyes eagerly looking down at her hand. In her palm was an intricately woven golden strap with a beautiful golden clasp. The pendant was a crystal gardenia trimmed with gold and silver. She couldn't believe what she saw. Never as a peasant girl had she held something so beautiful. She looked up at him, tears nearly in her eyes.

She grabbed him, laying small kisses on his cheek.

"Thank you, I love it," she whispered. The Dark One smiled.

"You're welcome Dearie, now, lift up your hair so I can put it on you." She gladly gave him back the necklace then grabbed her hair into her hands above her head.

As soon as she heard a click then a kiss on her neck, she let her hair cascade back down her shoulders. She turned around to see him; he was beaming at how his love looked in her necklace.

"Did…did you make this?"

"Yes Dearie, I did my best to create something to match your beauty, it wasn't easy. Your too pretty Dearie…" She grabbed him close, giving him a slow, sweet kiss. She then let go.

"Your too kind, but, why the gift?"

"Well, I may have heard from a little spider it's your birthday, nehahahah!"

"That's what I assumed," she said shaking her head at the crazy man next to her.

-A hour later- 

After having a good breakfast, they moved over to the sofa still enjoying their morning tea.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I need to tell you something…" He looked at her curiously.

"Yes?"

"I, wish to visit my Father's grave today alone. Don't take it personally, it's just that-" he cut her off.

"Worry no further Dearie. You have the ring on your finger, you will be alright." She gave him a quick kiss on his jawline.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I should probably go get ready now." She rose up and headed to her room.

-a hour later-

Rumpel sat at his wheel spinning away. Every second seemed to drag by for him as he waited for her return. After losing his patients, he went to his wheel.

He smiled as soon as he heard the doors open, then it slowly turned into a sarcastic one. His rival walked into his territory, acting as if she owned the place.

He hated to admit it, but she looked rather striking in her ensemble today. Her cascading dark hair pulled into an elegant pony tail, her eyes looking more dark than ever, she wore something different, a tight leather, floor length off the shoulder dress. He dared not to look upon the very high slit in the front of her skirt as it ascended to the middle of her strong tan thigh. He also denied how her knee high boots were looking more lethal than ever.

She gave him a menacing smile with those beautiful, smoldering, red lips, dark intentions in her eyes.

"Hello "Dark One," I have come to make a deal with you, in the honor of certain…pest." He sighed.

"I am not making deals today, Dearie."

"Mmm, that's nice, but you have to remember something Rumpel, I am the queen…of everything!" He rolled his eyes as he went back to his wheel.

She helped herself to a cup of tea. She did it out of spite remembering how he had a thing against people who wore out their welcome.

"So, why not so…motivated today Rumpel? Is the loneliness finally settling in? Oh, wait, there is that girl."

His head shot up with alarm settling in his body.

"You think what you like, Regina." She laughed.

"Oh, did I strike a chord Rumpie?" He did his best to not turn her into a snail once she called him that name. He would have preferred the term "Beast" any day over "Rumpie."

"So tell me Rumpel, is she a "pretty little princess, scared of the tiniest thing, so helpless? I figured someone as psychotic as you wouldn't go for that type. Oh wait, or is she a little Rebel? Hymm? Come on now, let's not be shy. I know you can be more friendly than that!"

The Dark One did his best to control his twitching fingers. All he had on his mind was of her into a snail, or some creature he could squish to death. Or maybe turn her into a ant, a bug Mr. Leggie could kill personally. Suddenly, he saw the spider more as an ally then a pest.

"It is none of your business Dearie. I have told her about you and your vindictive selfish ways. Plot all you want, you will never be stronger than me my dear…"

"Hym…I didn't think some girl would ever care for you. Tell me Rumpie, did you cast a spell on her?"

"I did not…now leave."

"Hymm, well, rumor has it her little husband is looking for her, he wants to kill you actually. Poor little scoundrel, he has no idea what he's up against."

That's when he turned around and strode towards her.

"What are you referring to, she has no husband."

"Oh, that's not what I heard? I seen him, very homely man. She must be quite the catch for him to attempt to defeat you. He's still looking for her. Let's hope nothing happens." She laughed.

"Were done," he brisky said.

"Mmm, well, I have other calls to make. I will be back for my deal. Who knows when you will need me now Rumpel…" She laughed as soon as she stepped out. He looked up at the spider.

"_Poor creature, it's mouth was probably watering at the thought of sucking her blood out…" _

He felt a soft jolt in his chest, something he felt when she moved the ring around her finger. It was Mirra! He quickly left as soon as he thought of Felix hunting her down.

-at the cemetery-

Panic rose in his chest as soon as he saw her lying on the ground, ironically right in front of a tombstone. She slowly got up, smiling as she saw him. Then pain washed over her face again.

"Oh Rumpelstiltskin, I am so glad you're here. I think I am very ill." He scooped her up into her arms, lifting her up.

"I…I suddenly felt a bout of exhaustion, and, I found myself falling. I feel…so weak. My stomach hasn't felt well either since this morning."

"Hyymm, why don't we get you back home, I will call someone to see you and confirm your not hurt."

"Ok," she whispered as she leaned into his chest. The two faded away, transporting back into his castle.


	13. Someday we will prevail

Hey all, I wanted to thank you for your reviews. This a very random chap, but it will fall into place once the story continues. Oh, don't forget to leave me a "inspiration nugget." lol. Love ya guys! :):)

Gold sat his shop in a less gloomy mood versus last night. His head was pounding as he downed five pain killers and sipped on coffee. He always preferred tea over coffee, but it helped more with the hangover.

"God's Mirra, you cause me more grief and pain versus being alive…"

He need closure once more. He limped over to the cabinet, looking for his little angel…that wasn't there. He was shocked at how it disappeared. Being a shop keeper all these years made him so organized. He was not content with this.

"_What in hell?"_

-Fairy Tale Land-

Rumpelstiltskin stayed at bay and away from view as the doctor came in. The poor stranger had no idea who's castle he was walking in belonged to. Rum was now paranoid that once people found out about the woman, the only thing that brought happiness to his heart…she would be taken away from him by his enemy's, like his son so many years ago.

He stood in the shadows seeing the doctor leave. Then he went to the stairway hearing some sort of ruckus and scurrying feet. Such a change compared to yesterday when she was weaker than anything.

She quickly ran down the stairs screaming his name so desperately.

He ran out of the main room, greeting her at the bottom of the stairs, now concerned wondering if her diagnosis was way worse than they assumed.

"Dearie, what is the matter?" He looked so puzzled, not sure if she was hurt or excited, especially from the tears pooled at the bottom of her eyes.

Once she hit the last two steps, she tripped, flying about until he caught her.

"Now Dearie, what did I tell you about being careful?" After she caught her breath, she stood up, re arranging her skirts.

"Did the doctor tell you?"

"No, he didn't." She beamed as she took his hands in his. He grew agitated with her odd confusing ways. It made him nearly clench and grind his teeth.

"Well, tell me Dearie, I don't like to be kept guessing." She blushed as she looked at him. Her lips curled into a smile.

"I am not Ill my love, I am far from Ill. Actually, I'm healthy enough to carry a child. I'm pregnant, 2 and a half months along actually. We going to have a son, or a daughter. But I feel it would be a son." He scoffed, not sure how to handle the news. Indeed, he was thrilled, but not sure how to show it.

She held him tight and close.

"Imagine it, you can be a Father again, something I remember you speaking of often."

He leaned his face into her hair, smiling. His happiness was so overwhelming, his whole body nearly shook. He tilted up her head gently with his hand. Before she could even utter a word, he smashed his mouth upon hers, kissing her victoriously.

She closed her eyes as he spoke.

"I can't believe it, were going to have a child…something you and I created out of love."

The words were too much for her, all she could do in reply was lean her head into his shoulder.

"Maybe we'll get our happily ever after after all…That Queen can kiss my golden ass," he thought.

-Modern Day Story shop

About to rummage his cabinet to look for the tiny angel he heard the bell clatter away, ending with a loud slam on the door.

"Oh, I am so sorry Sir, I have a tendency to be rough on things…" He continued scanning the cabinet with his eyes, trying to reassure himself the =small figure was there.

"No matter my dear, what can I do for you?" He nearly lost his words once he saw her. She looked just like her; the unique violet eyes, those mauve, thick , kissable looking lips, that nose, her figure, even the color of her dark hair, so black it reflected blue…but her hair was almost at her waist, in layers, textured actually. She fiddled with her hem of her sleeve of her simple v-neck red sweater. Mr. Gold didn't realize he was gawking at her, making him smile, something he hasn't been compelled to do in a long time.

She bent down, doing the best she could to pick up the box. It wasn't that large, but it was certainly heavy. Before Mr. Gold could step around to help her, she picked it up, it thudded on the countertop when it landed.

"I…I was going to help you my Dear…" She smiled at him as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her left ear.

"It's ok…-" she looked for a name, then it popped back into her mind.

"It's ok Mr. Gold, I can take care of it. I can lift a lot for a girl." She laughed. He recalled how she laughed just like his lost Mirra, that sweet, soprano giggle, always ending with a small sigh.

She stood there, doing her best to be outgoing. It wasn't her nature to converse so easily with strangers.

"Oh, I work next door, I got your package on accident, so…-" she waive towards it palm up.

"There you go, Mr. Gold." She gave him another smile looking up though her lashes trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Thank you my Dear, please tell me, next door? The bakery?"

"Yes, I just got a job over there, nothing to exciting, just frosting cakes, washing utensils, cleaning, um, helping place orders, and-" she realized she was rambling on and on. She laughed again.

"I am so sorry, you probably are just making small talk…I have a habit of rambling…sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about Dear." She looked at him again through those violet hued eyes giving him a forced smile. Mr. Gold wanted to kick himself at the instant how his reply made her more uneasy.

"So, is all that clattering and clanking from you next door?" She dug her hands into her pocket, slightly shuffling her feet, appearing to stare down at her boots.

"Yes, I am quite the noisy worker. It can get loud in there."

"Oh, I see. Well, it's entertaining once you get used to it," he dryly replied. She scanned the shop, taking in all she could.

"Wow Mr. Gold, you have such interesting things in here, I never actually seen the inside before." All he did was nod and smile; he still was trying to figure out why he hasn't seen her before. He hated to admit that she was so near to him, and could have been Mirra.

He observed how her nails were finished into a French manicure. It was quite different compared to Mirras dirty ones from always tending to those Gardenias.

Before Kera could say anything, the pitter patter of tiny feet came bouncing into the shop. The woman and the Pawn Broker looked towards the noise. It was a little girl, her very wavy black hair almost nearly curls bounced as her head bobbled, and she inched over to Kera, tugging at her herm of her older sister's jean skirt.

Mr. Gold looked down admiring how dark the little girls eyes were, they were nearly a dark honey brown, just like his.

"Sissy, when are we going to go…you promised!" Kera laughed at the little girls pleas.

"Now Now, Arlene, what did I tell you about patience? You know how I feel when someone loses their patience?" The little girl looked the other way guilty. Mr. Gold found it amusing how for a sister, Kera was very motherly to the little one.

"Sorry Kera." She patted the girl on the head.

"It's ok, as long as you learned from your mistake. Don't be so hard on yourself. This is Mr. Gold by the way, the one I told you about that I had to visit, why don't you be polite and say hi?"

The girl peered up at him. For a moment, he had to do a double take. Did her eyes appear to reflect a translucent gold?

"H-hi Mr. Gold. I am Arlene, you can call me Arley."

"Please to meet you young lady, Arley you say? Why not Arlene?" She girl blushed as she looked down at her shoes.

Kera spoke.

"That is her princess name," she joked. smiled.

"Oh, I see now. Well, Princess Arley, I am pleased to meet you." The little girl giggled as she looked back up at him.

Well Mr. Gold, I'd better be going. Expect to hear the clatters around eight am tomorrow. I'm pretty sure you'd like to go home at some point, I am probably keeping you around here.

"No Dear, you're not, but if you insist." Mirra gave the shop another scan before taking her sisters hand.

"Come On Arlene, it's getting late." Arlene turned around.

"Bye Mr. Gold," she said so happily. He waved good bye to the two, watching them as they left.

"_Maybe I will go for a walk. Suddenly my spirits are lifted_," the man thought.

-727 main st, storybrooke Main-

The sisters made it home after a short walk from the pawn shop. Arlene sighed as she observed her sister twisting the key into the lock. They were back home…their own personal hell.

"Adam? Are you home," Kera called out. Nothing. Kera helped the little girl take off her jacket and cowgirl boots, placing them in their usual compartments.

"Hey girly, how about some grilled cheese and tomato soup tonight?" Arlene smiled at her sister's suggestion.

"Sounds Yummy," Arlene replied. Kera sliced 6 slices of bread off her loaf she made last night, then went to the fridge grabbing butter and six slices of cheddar cheese.

Kera stood at the counter prepping the sandwiches. She took a second to light the stove and butter the pan. Then she took a larger pan, filling it with tomato bisque. Kera went back to prepping the sandwiches.

"How was school, little princess?" Arley looked up at her sister smiling.

"It was fun. I was saved!" Kera raised her dark brow.

"Oh?"

"I got my hair pulled and was called a "loser." By…Mike Smith. Oh, he tried throwing dirt at my boots too." Kera clenched her teeth, seething in anger at this little twit she's never seen before. It killed her on the inside when her sister was bullied. No one seemed to understand the girl.

Little Arlene had an alter ego…in the form of a warrior princess. Her regular outfit was a dress with cowgirl boots, and when her sister wasn't looking, her sling shot as an accessory. Little Arlene wasn't scared of anything, but her bravery got her into trouble.

"But…Henry Mills, a 5th grader, stuck up for me! He…he got in trouble to." Kera smiled once realizing someone stuck up for her, but paranoid Adam, her husband would find out, using it as ammo to hurt them.

"Well Arley, you need to thank Henry, that was heroic of him. But…isn't that against your warrior princess code?" Kera laughed.

"Well, actually, it proves to me that Henry Mills, would be a good ally. He'd make a great general"

Kera shook her head as she flipped the sandwiches finding it amusing how her sister could know methods and words of military at 8 years old.

After everything was finished, Arlene helped Kera set the table. The two sat there in peace, enjoying their tomatoey, cheesy meal.

The front dead bolt was unlocked, following with the front door opening. They looked at each other. That look they shared every night, a dead emotionless stare. They knew what was coming, their darkest hour. He was coming home, when he came home, the fun was over.

Adam staggered in; his eyes were bloodshot as usual. They two females looked down at their plates. A tactic they have used the last year to nearly avoid conflict.

It was easier for Arlene to cope, she simply pretended she was a prisoner of war…she imaged he was an evil Ogre, holding her, and her soon to be Queen sister prisoner in his castle.

For Kera, it wasn't pretend. It was hell and her reality; a choice she knew she could have prevented so long ago, all started by a false love.

"Do I even get a hello," he demanded loudly.

"Hello," the two said in unison. Through her lashes, Kera watched him aggressively grabbed his sandwich, biting down on it, ripping the rest away while chewing. He slammed it down on his plate disgusted. Kera held hands with her sister underneath the table.

Seeing how awkward they felt, and under his control, he smiled. He took his spoon, tasting the bisque. He threw his spoon down, which made Kera tighten her hand around Arlen's, a maternal instinct she developed throughout the year.

"H-how was work?" Adam glared at her.

"What in hell does it matter to you?"

"I…ok." Kera sighed. Arlene still stuck into her trance, inside her own imaginary world, the survival tactic only a child could have.

He looked at the two, once he saw Arlene close her eyes, he lost it. Adam took the full bowl of soup, whipping it across the room. He wouldn't let Arlene have her imagination. He felt it weakened the spirit, like he's done to Kera.

Kera subtly yanked Arlene's hand, reassuring her to be ready to move. It was their system. The fool didn't know how they spoke to one another holding hands.

"So…it appears your problem of a sister got into trouble at school." He slammed his fist on the table.

"What happened," he demanded.

"I was called a loser and a weirdo, Adam."

"What did I tell you to address me as?"

"Sir."

"Now, finish your story idiot!" Kera grinded her teeth, she wanted to rip his flesh off his face when he called her perfect sweet little sister names.

"I told him to…to-" he slammed his other arm on the table.

"I told him to leave me alone or I will turn him into a squirrel." Adam took a nearby plate, throwing it very close in the direction of Arlene. It flew a centimeter past her head. A tear escaped the girl's eye as she felt the breeze of the plate graze past her hair before smashing into the wall behind her.

That's when Kera couldn't take anymore. Kera got up, letting go of Arlene's hand.

"Arlene…go upstairs…now." Arley ran towards the foyer. After Arley dissapeard, she leered down at him, completely losing her temper. She took a plate throwing it at his neck. He gagged for a moment, and then got up as well, staring her down.

"You will not touch her! She is my little Princess, and so God help you!" She took a breath.

"Don't you ever, ever try to hurt her," she screamed, fury in her eyes. "Arlene was picked on for nothing! Is that what you want, for her to be weak and submissive?" Kera strode over to him, even though he was a head taller compared to her 5'4 height, she didn't feel so intimated at the moment.

"You may have broken me, but you will not get to her!" As she turned her heel, she felt dread wash over her as she felt two bashes into her head as she nearly fell into a dizzy spell.

She closed her eyes once he punched her into her back and torso. A strategy he always used so no one would see the welts and bruises.

Meanwhile, while the soon to be Queen was being battled and hurt by the Ogre, the young princess sat in the corner of her room, sobbing, hoping someday her army would come and help her and her sister escape.


	14. Here's to our future

-5 months later-

Mirra went over to her chair rolling her eyes at her condition. Rumpelstiltskin nearly laughed. She was tired from all the excitement of earlier in the day, and her pregnancy.

Today they were married privately in their castle by a very open minded clergy man who owed him nearly life. Mirra played with the lace hanging off her sleeves smiling, reminiscing of a couple months back when he asked her.

She remembered it clear as day. It was a moment she could never forget…

-Her recollection-

She knelt onto the ground trimming her growing Gardenia bushes. She laughed at how Rumeplstiltskin always offered, more like pestered that he could instantly make them full grown with his magic. She wouldn't have it. It was the anticipation and watching them grow that made the experience fun to her.

She snipped away humming. She took a second to lie down, she still wasn't feeling up to par with that little being growing inside her.

Mirra put her shears to the side and sprawled out of her back, moving her palm around the small curve on her stomach smiling and beaming with joy.

After minutes passed, she opened her eyes hearing a rustling of boots moving though the grass. She looked up and saw a short haired burnett man in leather walking towards her. It was him! She jumped up and scurried over towards him breathless.

She hasn't seen him for a week and a half, he went off to settle some favors owed and to make some new ones.

A startled Rumpelstiltskin was greeted by his pregnant girlfriend. She threw her arms around him laying small kisses on his face. He smiled lovingly down at her.

"How was your trip? I missed you so much. I'm glad your back."

"Eh, boring. But I am a hard one to please." She smirked before she spoke.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me that to know…" He looked at her with an arched brow.

"And what does that exactly mean Dearie?" She giggled.

"I…oh, must I explain myself to you?" He playfully tugged her hair as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You and that sass of yours my little lass, it amuses me." She took him by the hand leading him towards the castle.

"I was about to make something to eat, care to join me?"

"As you wish Dearie."

Within minutes the couple entered the castle. Before Mirra could even get near the kitchen, she heard him call her name.

"Mirra my Dear, come over, I wish to speak with you." She met him in the middle of the room. She found it odd how he stood.

"Can you stand Dearie?" She was boggled at his odd question, but answered anyway.

"Yes my love, I am alight. Just because I'm with child doesn't mean I can't stand." She laughed as he smiled.

"How is our little creature?" Mirra scoffed at his odd endearment of their unborn child.

"You mean your son? He is doing fine!"

"Are you sure it's a boy dearie? I feel it's a daughter, I am a seer you know, I can foretell the future! Nehahah!" He twirled his hand in the air flamboyantly.

"I know it's a boy, don't underestimate the instinct of a woman. It's a boy, and as we went over, his name is Aiden Bae. So…there. Enough!" She laughed at him.

"Hymm, either way, their middle name is Bae, so I cannot complain, but I feel it's a girl. So…Evelyn Bae." Mirra rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh my love, you have to have the last word, don't you?" He laughed as he moved his hand gently across her stomach, living in the moment and smiling thinking of his little growing son, or daughter in his opinion.

"I, I wanted to ask you an important question Dearie."

"Well then, all right, what is it?"

"Well, for that matter you are going to bring a life into this world, that is partly mine…therefore you are stuck with me Dearie, and you promised long ago!" Mirra grew puzzled.

"Yes…I know my love, why are you bringing this up?

"Have you ever considered marriage…to me?" She lost her words along with her breath. She held her hand to her chest, trying to find something…anything to say.

"I…I figured you wouldn't be interested seeing you are the "Dark One," if people knew you could love, wouldn't it make you look weak?"

"Oh Dearie, you are incorrect on so many levels. Hell, they would assume you were a prisoner or love slave of mine." She felt along the bump of her stomach.

"Perhaps it makes sense once you put it that way," she agreed.

"So, if I were to marry you, it wouldn't ruin your reputation?" He smiled.

"Not at all my lovely, and if it did, I wouldn't give a damn. I would just have to turn more people into snails to stomp , to make an example out them, and to demonstrate I'm still the merciless, crazy Dark One." He then smiled.

Still moving her hand over her stomach, she looked at him smiling.

"Yes…I don't support turning people into squishable creatures…but it you must my Dark Prince," she mocked.

"Hym…you were always so easy to get along with, rolling with the punches," he said before softly laughing.

The Dark One took a step towards her, suddenly kneeling looking up at her with so much love in his dark eyes, taking in a breath. She was shocked at this random gesture. Never had she seen him seem so vulnerable and hopeful.

"Mirra my dear, will you please fulfill my wish and marry me?" She looked down at him speechless knowing what she wanted to say, but she simply was in too much shock to say it.

"Well?" _"Oh dear, he is losing his patients. Let's hope our boy has some unlike his father…" _she thought to herself.

After her pulse slowed down and her mind could think a bit more clearly, she finally spoke.

"Of course I will," she said before smiling. He hopped back up returning a smile as well.

A sudden glister popped out into her view. It was a diamond ring much prettier compared to the one she already wore given to her months ago. Mirra never thought she would find something to surpass her rings beauty.

She took in the details of the ring. A gold band trimmed with small flecks of the clearest diamonds, topped with a heart cut, vibrant grey diamond.

She quickly took it off the look inside the band. The inner scripture read "Until Time Stops."

Sliding it back on her finger, she cried. She truly did feel like her happily ever after was about to begin.

She nearly lost her footing upon hearing him laughing as he grabbed her, smashing his lips on hers as she closed her eyes to take in the entire moment.

-Back to 5 months later-

After Rumpelstiltskin helped his new wife off her chair, they moved onward to the room at the end of the hall. A room the couple had been very excited to fill…the nursery.

She stood in the middle of the room admiring the big, very intricately carved crib he created one day out of boredom along with the large dresser and a table, and a small bed in the corner.

Feeling his arms slid around her waist from behind, she leaned back onto him.

"I can't believe all of this is happing," she said excitedly.

"Believe it Dearie…we made it happen. We made this happy ending together," he replied.

"Oh, I hope out little Aiden will like it here."

"You mean Evelyn?" She sighed again.

"No…Aiden. Our son."

"No…you mean Evelyn, our daughter?"

"Excuse me husband, I feel you perhaps misheard me…Aiden, our son, which is a boy!" She felt the echos from his chest while he laughed.

"Of all the maidens, my True Love has to be the feistiest one in the land."

"Well, a woman would have to be to love The Dark One." He held onto her tighter, still admiring the craftsman ship of the crib.

"Yes, you are right about that one, not about our child…which is a girl," he quickly said. Mirra wished he could see how vastly she rolled her eyes.

"Either way my love, I am very paranoid about that day when our child will be born."

"And why is that, Dearie?"

"Well, for starters, typical things, pain, labor, knowing I could die."

"Oh Dearie, I shall revive you with a kiss, your my true love, remember that."

"Yes, that's reassuring. But, I was also going to mention…between out Celtic heritages, and our crazy ways, the child will come out dancing the jig. We will have quite the handful" He laughed before asking something.

"So, what are you any way Dearie?"

"Irish."

"Oh…I was wondering why you were so pale, and your hair, such a rare combination. I certainly hope our daughter looks like you," he relied.

"Correction, our son."

"Lets agree to something we are both correct about…"

"And what's that?"

"That I love you, my angel."


	15. She's more then I even dreamed of

"Oh…if that racket didn't come from such a lovely creature as her I'd triple their rent…"

Mr. Gold became slightly annoyed at the banging and clattering of the bake ware next door. Suddenly, he had a change of heart once he heard her, Kera's voice, on the other side. He couldn't make out what she said, but it sounded just like his lost angel as well, except Mirra's voice came from another woman in the realm. Regardless, it was sweet music to his ears.

After more clattering, he laughed.  
"Oh that lass," he muttered.

"I need you up front as soon as possible Kera," he heard the owner shout.

"Oh…alright, gotcha!" hearing her voice boom though the walls. Mr. Gold suddenly got an idea. It was time again he could look at her, reminisce just for a second. Even though she wasn't Mirra, she was a carbon copy, and that was closer than he could ever ask for.

Before heading out of his shop, he looked into a nearby mirror checking his hair and complexion. He then walked out of the shop locking it behind him.

The overwhelming smell of freshly baked cookies greeted Mr. Gold as he stepped in. He didn't have a craving for sugar at all, his was more a different one, a visual form. But he had to think of something to get. He looked down at the section of sugar cookies, something he found utterly disgusting. He preferred ice cream when it came to the indulgence of sweets.

He glanced around disappointed that he didn't see her.

In an instant, she popped up standing behind the counter. She was bent down all the time reaching for something behind the counter. It nearly made the man lose his cane!

"Oh, hello Mr. Gold, it's so nice to see you! I take it my presence was made through next door?" She laughed.

"Yes, I heard it Dearie." Upon the word "Dearie", she nearly dropped the cap she was twisting on a can of glaze. She did her best to not get startled.

"Are you alright Miss Kera?"

"Y-yes, I, it's a long story but, I got a case of dejavu once I heard you mention "Dearie." It's quite ridiculas actually. "

"Hymm, interesting," he replied. He wondered why she found his endearment so startling.

"So, how is your dear sister?" He did his best to not lose himself into her eyes enjoying the bittersweet pain he felt.

"Oh, she's in school right now, hopefully not causing trouble."

"Her" trouble? She is too sweet from what I determined," he said.

"Oh, she's in this faze right now, she thinks, well, she feels like, eh, this is difficult!" Kera again laughed before continuing.

"Remember how she likes to be refered to as Arley the princess?"

"Yes, I recall." She went to refilling the napkins in the container.

"Well, she thinks she is a mighty one, and people who bully her are "Ogres" she must threaten with magic and fight back, to save her kingdom, along with her imaginary army."

"Wow, quite the imagination she has." Kera smiled as she finally closed up the dispenser.

"Yep. I encouraged her to be creative most of the years." She looked up at him, in which he smiled again seeing he could look at her profile fully this time.

"Well, enough of me Mr. Gold, what can I get for you?" He looked down at his excuse to see her, in the form of a sugar cookie.

"I will take one of those please," he said pointing to the cookie.

She quickly threw it in the bag and entered a number on the register.

"Seventy Five cents please, Mr. Gold. " He handed her a dollar.

"Keep the quarter my dear," I hate the jingle of loose change." He honestly preferred no sounds of anything indicating he was coming into a room, or his presence. He often got the thrill of sneaking up on people, having noise wouldn't help.

"Oh, ok, will do," she said before smiling.

"I don't know if anyone's told you this Miss Kera, but when you smile, you look utterly beautiful." She blushed.

"Oh, why thank you Mr. Gold, your too kind. That's probably the sweetest things someone's told me in a while," she said nervously twirling a small lock of hair around her index finger.

"Honestly, after the compliment, I'm not sure if I could lose the smile," she said before laughing softly.

But she was wrong. Indeed she did lose her smile once she saw the next customer walk in and stop behind Mr. Gold.

The shop keeper felt a dark, menacing tension between the man behind him and her.

"Hey, are you done here Sir? If so...I am waiting," the rude customer said behind Gold. She looked down at the ground miserable.

"Adam-" she protested suddenly cut off so shortly by him.

"Oh, excuse me Kera, can you repeat that," he asked with a threatening tone. This disrespect that"Adam fellow" displayed disgusted Mr. Gold as hegrasped his cane so hard his knuckles grew white.

Intrigued to see what his association was to her, he stepped to the side and waited. Adam took a step forward looking into her gaze firmly. It killed Mr. Gold to see the sorrow she held into those beautiful eyes.

"How much do you have?" Mr. Gold wondered if this was now a robbery, something that's rarely happened in this town.

Before Kera could continue, he spoke.

"I need twenty dollars." His request sounded more of a demand.

"I…I can't Adam, it's all I have to my name at the moment. I don't get paid until next Friday, " she protested.

"Well, what happened to the rest of your money?" She glared at him. It was none of his business, and it was hers in the first place. Once she saw his fist tighten, she gave in.

"I needed to buy materials for Arlen's costume, for her play, remember? And you needed money for gambling, remember?" The blond haired man sneered at her.

" I know how much you gave me, so that brings me to the next question, you wasted thirty dollars on fabric?" She again peered down at the counter. Her self-worth and confidence was seeping away second by second.

"She's a ballerina…I..I-it costs a lot for the embellishments, prices go up. What happened to yours?" Mr. Gold walked away to a table in the far corner, he didn't want to come off a eaves dropper, in which his intentions really were.

"I lost it to gambling last week."

"H-how much? "

"I don't know, two hundred maybe? None of your business! Now quite embarrassing me and give it, or I will make a scene," he said through clenched teeth as he leaned in. That's all it took for her to give up, his threat to make a scene. This job was the only thing keeping her away from home. She couldn't let him make a scene, not here.

She took out a twenty from her apron and slid it across the counter. Adam quickly grasped it greedily.

"That's a good girl." Mr. Gold got up walking back over towards the counter.

"Maybe you should find more work…enlist in other service to keep cash around," he said as he looked her up and down with a lustful gaze. She again looked down at the ground, her face blushing quickly from the humiliation Adam placed on her.

Mr. Gold wanted to deny his theory, but was Adam implying prostitution?"

Adam looked over to Mr. Gold with a smug expression.

"I'm pretty sure you'd find some willing customers in a second with that body of your's," Adam said. Mr. Gold sighed and locked eyes with Adam.

"Lad, I suggest you apologize to the lady. She doesn't deserve to be disrespected as such, and you should know better then that…"

"I can do whatever I please old man, she's my wife!" Mr. Gold wanted to punch that cocky sneer right off that man's face.

"You do know who I am right, Lad?"

"Yeah, some nosy old man. " Mr. Gold smiled.

"Partly correct, but I am Mr. Gold…the one who rents your house to you, your landlord, and-" he took a pace closer, gripping his cane so hard his palm nearly went numb.

"I would surely find a reason to double your rent, seeing it would be difficult for you to make. It would give me delight to see you on the path to the poor house, but I would certainly hate to see your lovely kind wife suffer"

Flustered, Adam whirled around his heel and walked out. Mr. Gold grinned victoriously at Adam leaving. He turned back to a hurt Kera, her whole face in a fluster.

"Thank you Mr. Gold." He took her hand, giving her a reassuring hold.

"Is he always such a bully to you?"

"Yes."

"You don't deserve that treatment. Honestly, if I didn't have such a bad limp, id kick the Lad bloody in your honor. Well, that's what we'd do if we saw someone picking on another like that where i'm from, let alone a kind woman like you."

"Oh, thank you," she giggled. It please him to see that happy smile back on her face.

"Dearie, when do you get off your shift?"

"Oh, in a couple hours actually."

"Great, well, I am going to the diner in a couple hours for a break, and seeing you don't have any money, I will pay. What do you think?"

"I'd love to Mr. Gold. I could use someone to talk to."

"Good, I will see you at three, my Dear." Before Mr. Gold walked out, Kera spoke.

"Oh, just a warning, I have to make a batch of strudels." He knew what she was implying.

"It's alright Dearie, the clattering is music to my ears." He then left.

-3pm/ Granny's Diner-

Kera stepped into the diner scanning the crowd nervous as ever. As soon as she saw Mr. Gold scanning a newspaper, she walked over to him.

"Hi Mr. Gold." He folded his paper giving her a happy expression. Kere pulled out a chair, seating herself.

"Thanks for joining me, my Dear." She blushed before she spoke, then giving him a sincere gaze.

"You welcome, it's nice to get out," she replied. The waitress came up giving her a menu.

"Oh, I will just take some coffee please," she told the waitress. After the waitress walked off, Mr. Gold looked at her.

"What the matter Dear, sick of sweets?" Kera nearly snorted laughing at his odd joke.

"Yeah, I am actually. Believe or not, you tire of the smell when it comes to anything baking in an oven with sugar."

Mr. Gold stirred his coffee after throwing in some sugar.

"So my Dear, did your little discrepancy get you in trouble?"

"Oh no, my boss didn't even notice. He is always in his office doing who knows what." He took a sip of his coffee. The waitress came back and gave Kera her coffee.

"But Mr. Gold, I really do appreciate you sticking up for me. I never had a knight in shining armor, or…black woven cotton before." Mr. Gold laughed realizing she was referring to his suit.

"Compliment appreciated my dear."

"Oh you have some-" he paused as he leaned in with his finger out.

"Flour on you cheek my dear," he said as he wiped it off. Kera did her best to not fight the urge to jump once she felt an odd exciting jolt run through her body. His touch felt so familiar, she couldn't understand why.

"I was about to say, you should poison the bastard's cookie if he ever gets one." She smiled , then let out a gasp reacting to the vindictive statement of the gentleman before her.

"Mr. Gold! I had no idea you had such a dark side…" she said then smiled.

He tilted his head slightly to the side, failing to smile so innocently while winking. She hated to admit it, but that gesture of his drew her in.

"If only you knew my Dear." He took a quick sip of her coffee, her following as well.

His attention was pulled away from his sweet coffee once he saw her ring…and it wasn't near the beauty of the one he gave to Mirra so long ago. He wondered in amazement how the man could drop two hundred dollars into gambling, yet get her such a pathetic little diamond. He wanted to tell her so badly how much it resembled a fine cut glass, but he knew it was rude. All it had been one tiny marquis cut diamond…well, that's the illusion it gave off.

"I presume that is your wedding ring Kera?"

"Yes, it is." Without thinking, she brushed her finger along his gold band.

"I take it that's your wedding band, Mr. Gold?" Mr. Gold did his best to not close his eyes and take in her quick touch as much as he could. She even felt like her. He wondered if the fates were tormenting him.

"Yes," was all he simply answered. Kera slowly swallowed not understanding why she felt so hurt suddenly.

"She's a lucky woman to have such a noble man at her side." She thought of how she had the opposite…nothing near a noble man when it came to Adam. Anger, hatred, jealousy, intolerance and abandonment came to her mind describing her relationship.

"Oh, I am single actually. She passed on along time ago. She was quite the woman. I never met another like her. We were only married for almost 3 months when she passed. We were so young. Well, she was." He laughed thinking of their 18 year age difference.

"How old were you exactly," she asked.

"Well, 41 actually, " he answered. She smiled as she gave him a slight judgmental look over.

"How old are you exactly Mr. Gold?" He smirked.

"How old are you Missy?" She laughed.

"Point taken," she replied. Mr. Gold often got a headache figuring out how old he was, he stopped counting at 62 when he was in his old world. Seeing it's been centurys, he just hinted he was in his late forties.

"Sorry, you're an interesting man, what can I say?" He folded his hands and looked deeply at her.

"So tell me Dearie, how long have you been here for? Honestly, iv'e never heard of you until now."

"Well, sadly you found out I was married, and to whom. My sister lives with me, I am her guardian actually. We lost our parents to an accident. Weve been here for about a year. Adam and I were highschool sweethearts, he is my first love as well. Things were different a year ago. Then one night…he just changed. Something evil had taken root in him. Now I will do anything to leave and take my sister of course. And her…Arlene. She is my everything. In a way, she is like a daughter to me. She isn't related to me you know."

"Oh, do go on my dear." He requested, then taking a sip of his newly refilled coffee.

"My parents adopted her when she was 2. Ever since then, I felt this special connection, as if we were fated to cross paths. Like…we were meant to be in each other's lives. " Kera took a sip, as she put her cup down, she looked back at him beaming.

"No matter how hard things get…when I pick her up from the sitters or school, I feel all of my negativity melt away once I peer into those sweet little brown eyes. If only people knew what I'd do for her."

"Do you have any children," she asked.

"Oh…no. It's a good thing, children don't seem to take well to me." Kera giggled.

"That's funny you mention that. Arley is very anxious to chat with you again. You made quite the impression on her. She says you'd make a great wizard to give her army powers." Mr. Gold laughed softly.

"Oh really now, me, a powerful being?"

"Yep. She likes to put people to use in her world. No one goes ignored."

"And what role are you Dearie?"

"Why…I am the eldest princess, whom is about to become a very powerful Queen." She nodded with a slight smirk, doing her best to not laugh.

"I…can't complain."

"And who is this King your arranged to be with?" Mr. Gold shifted a bit leaning in looking so curious.

She laughed.

"Oh, well, it's certainly not Adam. I don't know. I should ask her that." She then laughed.

"Oh my Mr. Gold, you are too much." She ran a hand through her dark hair as she smiled sweetly at him.

The melody of a song… in Mr. Gold's opinion, a very obnoxious rock song rang through her phone rang out. She quickly glanced down.

"Oh no…sorry, I have to take this." He watched as she quickly grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Yes…that is me. Oh…really? Really? Alright, I will be there. Oh gosh! Wow, I will be there as soon as possible, thanks Mrs. Potts." Brows furrowed, looking so delirious and disappointed all at the same time, she placed her phone on the table.

"Everything all right my dear?" Mr. Gold looked at her curiously.

"Not quite. It seems my sister got into her alter ego mode…again. And there is someone else involved. She's been getting bullied by this little brat I'd love to strangle myself."

Mr. Gold sat back for a moment, looking at her so amused. "Oh Kera, seems you have a dark side I never knew of…" She laughed.

"Yeah…some children should had stayed in the form of birth control pills. But, it seems my sister somehow had a slingshot in her possession, and she used some sharp rocks, and got her bully quite well in the face. Little bastard probably deserved it. So now I have to go, and probably, meet this bully's parents at the school. Honestly, I don't know what to say." Mr. Gold chuckled.

"Well Dear, I will see you then tomorrow perhaps." Kera smiled down at him when she stood up.

"Thanks for the chat Mr. Gold, it helped me out quite a bit. Now…I have a princess to rescue." The two laughed again.

He watched Kera walked out. He pondered at how pretty she looked when she even got mad. Mr. Gold decided to head back to the shop as well. He did slightly lie to her. He only went to the diner knowing she would agree to see him.

"_Oh my, am I developing some sort of infatuation towards a young, married girl?" _He thought about that more until he got back into his shop. He realized the more he saw her, the more he wanted to grab her and keep her for himself. Just how he felt with Mirra. He found himself smiling to much. It was nice to finally have a ray of sunshine strong enough to pierce the dark clouds that formed Mr. Gold's life.

Once he was settled in behind the counter, the postal carrier walked in.

"Hello Mr. Gold, I have a package, please sign here," the postman said pointed to a yellow copy. Mr. Gold took his own pen and signed away. Before he took his parcel he spoke.

"Oh, do me a small favor…" Mr. Gold pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"Don't ask, just do. I would prefer it, if you left my parcels at the bakery next door. For your "error, " I will compensate." The postman took Mr. Gold's offered bill smiling.

"Done and done Sir." The postman knew better then to ask him why he would request such a thing, and hey, it was one hundred dollars.

Waiting until the postman left, the shop keeper smirked know his gesture would make Kera stop in more often.


	16. The escape and the wizard

After picking up Arley from school, we were both tired. Seeing it was a bad day for both of us, we had a quick meal of chicken tenders and macaroni and cheese. I never preferred anything pre-cooked and instant, but seeing the horrible day she had, I gave her anything she wanted.

What happened at school is what I assumed. She was doing nothing, and that awful boy went up to her and started antagonizing her. _How she got the slingshot? I have no idea. _

After the nice quiet dinner, we went upstairs and watched some t.v. I knew it would be a night where I would sleep in her room. In a way I had to protect her. It was like this the last 4 nights, nearly a week. He was getting out of control. It was beginning to be too much to handle.

But I felt I had no choice in leaving. We had nowhere to go. I barely had a friend. I kept to myself seeing Adam would emerge anywhere I went and humiliate me. What he did at my job, was what he often did every day. I wished I knew what went on in his head. What went wrong…how my Prince Charming became the Devil.

Arley curled into my body as I lay on my side. I could feel her shaking. Poor thing, she was so stressed. We knew once he found out about her getting in trouble, one of us would be hurt badly. That's why I felt it would be best if I was in her room, I could throw myself in front of her when worse came to worst. I am her sister, and her protector.

Her shaking slowed down once I threw the covers over her, telling her everything was alright. We both knew it was a lie, but it was a comforting lie. I often felt that when it came down between the two of us, Arley hid her misery the best. Once she slept, and she couldn't hear because her mind drifted off into another land, her world, the one she created. Sometimes I wished it was real, and we really did reign this Fairytale Land she created. It sounded a lot better than this one.

"I love you baby bird, goodnight," I whispered after I kissed her back on the head. I smiled realizing how similar it felt when it came to cuddling with a big doll. Especially when it came to her silky dark curls.

"I love you to Mama Bird, nighty night," she said chased with a yawn. Moments like this kept me going…the moments of a big sisters love.

Often Adam drove me to thoughts of suicide. But then…I could never leave this little angel behind.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-Kera's dream- (as Mirra) (She doesn't know she's Mirra) yeah…lol

It's been two wonderful months since iv'e stayed. He didn't know, but I counted the days afraid he would tire of me and send me back. It was quite the turn around to my assumptions of him. Every day I fell harder for him. He seemed to express the same. I couldn't figure out why he would. I offered the same as every other common class girl in this land.

Perhaps it was his darkness to neutralize my blinding light, or the way he put a smile on my face, repairing my broken heart and body from the damage I suffered through the years. I didn't know, but I took it in with open arms.

I felt like I was living in a dream. It was such a blessing to wake up and see him sleeping beside me, and when he wasn't, he waited for me down stairs with some sort of cooked masterpiece.

I did often wonder why he always cooked, as busy as he was, he always seemed to cook. Whenever I offered, he tried to shoo me away. How odd.

He cut off my thoughts once I felt his hands slid around my waist and held onto me tight.

"Enjoying the view my raven haired angel?" I closed my eyes for a moment smiling as I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"Yes my love, I am. Thanks for taking me here. I love this." I looked out into the distance. The clouds disappeared low out into the ocean. The sky was so near to black, but still a dark violet hue. The water was dark, yet so clear, like my ring.

I dared not to look down seeing we stood on a cliff hundreds of feet high about the water.

"Rumpelstiltskin…I'm going to be frank, I am a bit paranoid I will fall." He held on to me firmer, so tight to where I couldn't nearly breath.

"Don't worry dearie, I will keep you in my hold, now here on this cliff, and forever."

"Sounds good to me my dark prince…" I felt him effortlessly turn me around holding me tightly as before. I somehow managed to wither my arms up in his firm hold, absentmindedly playing with the ties of his black blouse. Then I moved my hands across his chest tucking my hands into the inner pockets of his leather coat he wore. I didn't understand why he was often so cold. I felt overheated from the warm weather in my black leather dress. It was a bit dark for my tastes, but he liked it on me, and I did enjoy matching him.

I felt him softly lift up my chin with his thumb. I looked up into his eyes feeling so hypnotized by his very peaceful aura, embraced by his love.

"Dearie…could you please kiss me?"

"I do owe you that daily kiss don't I?" I then laughed as he smiled with his brow arched.

"I never back out on my deals, my sweet Mirra." I moved my hands from his pockets to around his waist, holding him as tight and close as I could.

"I don't either, I was always a firm believer of deals, especially to one like this."

As soon as he dipped his head down to kiss me, with those dark eyes boring into mine, I smiled. Then I nearly fell as soon as I felt his mouth on mine. This is my happy ending, and I gladly accepted it.

_-Back to reality-

Arlene and I jumped up awake at the sound of Adam's foot kicking in the door. My instincts took over as I grabbed her and moved over to the window. It was a long jump down, about 10 feet at least, but I had a feeling I would have had a broken ankle or wrist compared to what he could have in store for us.

"Sis, what's going to happen to us?" Arley began to cry, it ripped me apart as I held her hearing her shaken sobs.

"I need you to pretend Arley, I need you to close your eyes and pretend," I begged as I felt the tears well up in my eyes as well.

After a few more "booms" followed by a loud crack, the door flew open so quickly, the knob got stuck into the plaster.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes. His eyes were more bloodshot than usual. I held on tighter to Arley as she burrowed herself deeper into me. I could tell the rapid beating of my heart didn't help me either.

He took out a cigarette as lit it up. So badly, I wanted to tell him to smoke outside, it wasn't good for Arley's young lungs to inhale second handedly, and I was disgusted by the habit. But, we had to calm the beast. He stood there looking down at us, smiling between taking drags.

"So…who should I straighten out first?" He took another puff. He leaned against the railing to uphold his drunken, stumbling body.

"Let's see…little brat bitch decided to get into trouble at school…again. What did I tell you Arl's? Quit pretending, life sucks, accept it. There isn't magic, there isn't anything beyond. Do I have to beat it into your empty skull?" I moved my hand protectively around her head. She wasn't shaking anymore. She was in her world of refuge, and I wouldn't take that away from her.

He took another drag looking at us in such a disturbing way.

"Keep pretending my little princess, keep pretending," I whispered. I envied how she could keep herself into such a hypnotic state.

"Na-ah-ah Kera, no interrupting!" He punched the door. I did my best to not jump. My whole body began to shake.

"Also, I need to straight you out Kera. My, how you two were such bad girls today. How dare you try to embarrass me like that! You have to right to speak to me that way, you are a pile of crap yourself!"

He closed in on us. I wasn't sure if I should move.

"Done with the cigarette," he muttered. He took the still lit cigarette digging the tip into Arley's arm. She screamed in pain. I let her go and jumped up throwing my fist at his nose.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" I kicked him into the knees, then the stomach. I clawed my way at his face, dying to feel his ripped skin underneath my finger nails. I wanted to rip off his flesh to expose the evil he kept inside. He grabbed my wrists and dragged me out of the room. I fought, he was too strong. I lost my breath as soon as I heard Arley's cries and little steps.

Adam dragged me into our room, he threw me to the bed slamming the door in Arley's face and locking it behind him. I heard her kicking, begging, her screaming "give her back! Give her back!"

I looked up at him, I wanted to back up, but he would corner me. He grabbed me by the hair with one hand, he took my by the hem of my shirt, ripping it off.

"It's about time you kiss my ass wife!" After he hiked up my skirt, he pinned me to the bed with his weight doing his best to rip it off. He was going to rape me.

"Open your legs!" I refused to move.

"Now!" He yelled again as he hit me hard across the face. I felt so defenseless until I heard Arleys cries again through the door, she pounded on the door screaming. That was the fuel I needed, which led me to bringing my thumbs into his eyes, poking in as hard as I could until I heard him shriek in pain.

I ran off the bed, grabbing my shirt as I was going to the door, ripping it open on my way out. I ran down the stairs with Arley in my arms. We ran out of the house.

I continued running as fast as I could. I eventually found a dark alley. We ran into it. My heart felt like it would explode into pieces as I put Arley down.

After we called down and realized the only presence around us were the chirping of crickets, we crept carefully out of the alley.

I held her hand, and after this, I dared anyone to take her from me…

"Where are we going sis?" I took in a deep breath, I had to stay calm. I was the adult.

"Arley, let's play pretend. Let's pretend were walking through the enchanted forest, ok?"

"Ok, how about were looking for a fairy, to help us figure out how to destroy the evil ogre…no, wait, how about a powerful wizard?"

"Yes Arley, let's do that. What do you see?" My strategy calmed us both down.

"I see flowers, and a…wizard! Look, he's over there!"

"Oh my, he's a powerful one alright," I pretended to say, going along with this game.

"No, he's really here, look!" I looked to the left. It was the wizard alright. Mr. Gold was walking down across the street. He must have been on his way home after closing up. His head moved as soon as he heard us.

"_Oh Dear, this is going to get complicated," I thought. _He strode over from across and was near us in a matter of seconds.

"Ladies…what are-" he lost his words once he saw the welts and cuts on Arley's arm, and the bruise on my face, then he looked down seeing a huge tatter in my sweater.

"Oh Gods…what has happened to you two?" Arley broke out in tears.

"He hurt us…he hurt her the most." Mr. Gold looked straight into my eyes which leaked out tears. He understood what happened without even a word out of me.

"Where are you two going?"

"We don't know," I said sadly. He sighed as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I, I know I just met you two, but, if you need a home for a bit, I have a house with, 9 bedrooms, please, let me take you two in. I will escort you two to the station as well if you like. Don't go back, just…come with me. I will help you two out."

"You…you'd do that for us?" That's all I could manage to say.

"Yes, of course." The two walked alongside of Mr. Gold. His house was a mere half block away, and little did the two sisters know, their sanctuary.


	17. She loves the Dark One through her dream

-Mr. Gold's awesome house…- (yeah, I got a thing for Victorian Homes)

The three went into his home. Kera sighed in relief appreciating how warm it was compared to the odd weather outside, then looked at Mr. Gold's backside smiling, stemming from the appreciation she held for him.

Arley was in awe once she saw all the fascinating things in all shapes and sizes scattered about. This worried Kera. This place was a museum to a child. Question is, would she behave herself and not touch anything?

He turned around, doing his best not to smile seeing he had the carbon copy of his precious, lost Mirra standing before him, and a little girl he was suddenly caring so much for.

"I will go get you two something to change in. I will be back momentarily. Make yourself at home, there is a full kettle of tea on the stove as well."

He disappeared up the stairs. The sisters went over to the sofa and sat. Arley curled into Kera's embrace.

"Kera…what's going to happen to us?" She kissed the top of her young sister's head.

"I don't know, but we are safe now. We are never going back to Adam ever again. I guess I will have to take another job and we could live in a motel somewhere"

"So, we escaped the Ogre's clutches?" Kera smiled.

"In a way, yes, were free now."

"Free princess's…finally," Arley said.

Mr. Gold came down a pile of folded cloth and slowly walked over.

"Are you two…hungry? Sorry, I am not used to being a host." His heart melted once he saw Kera smiling and holding Arley so motherly in her arms.

"Oh, you're doing more then we could ever ask for Mr. Gold, you have no idea how much we appreciate this. Bless you," Kera spoke as she lightly placed Arley onto the other side of the sofa.

Kera got up and took the clothing from his offering hands. She unfolded them smiling. It was once of his flannel pajama sets, and one was a long shirt.

"Hey Arley, go put this on," she ordered. Arley took it and followed Mr. Gold. He pointed to his bathroom and turned to go back into his living room. He never stood so close to her before. He hoped she didn't read off the desperate aura, or how his pulse pounded through his body. He kept thinking it was her, _it was his angel_. He imagined taking her on the couch, enjoying the feel of her body underneath his, to kiss her until she hurt, like their first night together in the past. But he knew it wasn't her once reality kicked in. Why would she be back?

But all he did was speak.

"Well Dearie, I-" before he could finish, he founds Kera's arms tightly around him, overwhelmed by the sweet fragrance of gardenias. Closing his eyes, he felt the weight of her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much, I owe you my life. I don't know what would have happened if I ran into you. Thank you, thank you. You have no idea what I feel for you at the moment," she said through sobs.

She tilted her head back, still holding him. He felt so much pain as soon as he saw the torment in her teary, beautiful eyes. He did his best to focus on her words instead of falling into them, something he often do when looking at her.

"Your my hero," she said softly. After she let go, still standing close to him, looking down at the ground not sure what to do next. He lifted his hand, wiping away some stray tears away with his knuckle. She closed her eyes enjoying his sweet, therapeutic touch.

His heart jolted once he opened her eyes taking him in this time smiling. He saw something different in her eyes. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was far from sorrow this time. For a moment he thought it was love. "_But, why would she take to another after what's she's been thorough_," he thought.

They stood there simply looking at each other.

"Ahem!" Mr. Gold and Kera looked over to the right. smiled as Kera let out a big laugh. The two adults found it amusing how Arley seemed to look so odd wearing a nightshirt of Mr. Golds, it went past her feet, and the dark yellow pattern looked very loud compared to her dark curls. She beamed a smile.

"Do you like my "gown"? After Kera got rid of her fit of laughter, she spoke.

"It's…it suits you little princess." Arley stumbled over in the very long get up, when she stopped; she went over to Kera, giving her a hug as she yawned.

"Is baby bird tired," Kera asked. Arley yawned again before replying.

"Yeah Mama Bird." She looked up at Mr. Gold as he spoke.

"Would you like me to show you your room, little one?"

"Please," was all she said. They two followed him up the stairs, turning left into the hall. He opened up the door waving softly towards the room. Arley smiled once she saw the large bedroom fit for a princess.

Without hesitation she held up the nightshirt to climb onto the canopy bed adorned in a dark red. She simply sat there with an open mouthed happy expression taking in all of the wonder of the room. She stared at the large vanity, the antique toys carefully placed in the corner, the beautiful mirror set along the wall. She then looked at the big bay window. She clasped her hands together barely unable to contain her amazement.

Kera gave Mr. Gold a light squeeze on here arm telling him she would be right back. She strode over to the bed.

"Now little girl, it's time to sleep." The girl obeyed and slid underneath the covers.

"I told you he was a wizard, were in his castle you know," Arley whispered into her ear. Kerra sofly smiled as she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Go to sleep! I love you princess." Arley yawned closing her eyes.

"Goodnight your highness," Arley whispered. Kera turned back to a smiling Mr. Gold. He did his best to burn the image of her smiling back at him as she tucked in the girl. He wondered if this was what it would be like if Mirra didn't falter away, and the years went by. He felt like he just saw a moment in another life he was supposed to have.

Still he smiled at her as she walked towards him. He stood near her watching her close the door quietly behind her.

"Well Dearie, I was about to go downstairs and have some tea. Would you like to join me, or are you to tired?"

"Surprisingly, I am awake, very awake, considering the crazy night I had." She sighed.

"Um, I will change into this…ensemble." Mr. Gold laughed at her joke.

"I will then meet you downstairs." He smiled in agreement and moved went back down the staircase as she found a room to change in.

By the time he had their tea warmed up and ready, he was sitting at the table. He head her scurry down the stairs to meet him.

He wasn't sure what to smile for at first, the idea of her body being so near naked underneath his flannel, or the fact she looked so adorable in that dark blue flannel.

She blushed as soon as she noticed him looking at her in the get up.

"Well, well, well, don't you look mesmerizing in those pajama's my dear." Kera giggled at his compliment.

"Thank you Mr. Gold, but, as flattering as your comment is, I feel in my opinion…you would look far better in them."

"_You would look far better without them…in my sheets," _he thought to himself, leading to a stunned look on his face. He didn't realize he made the expression until he heard her.

"Is…everything ok, Mr. Gold?" He quickly recomposed himself, taking his tea to distract his shameful thoughts of her.

"_I guess I'm lonelier then I thought," _he mentally said to himself.

"Yes, Yes my dear. I, long day, he softly laughed. He watched her take a sip.

"Oh, nice brew by the way, what is it, white tea?"

"Yes, nice guess." He gave her a impressed expression. She didn't even notice since she was to distracted staring into his eyes so entranced by the darkness of them. She found it so fascinating how they looked just like Arleys.

"Oh, I drink too much of it." She sighed.

"Adam drives me to drink, seeing i'm severely allergic to alcohol, I reach for coffee and tea." Mr. Gold wished he could say the same, but little did she know, the woman who reminded him of her drove him to drink.

"Speaking of the degenerate, what are you going to do?" She took a sip finding to the moment to think of something to say.

"I don't know, I have to look up how much a divorce is, and how quickly I can get it done. A restraining order is a diffident, and a full time job. I just don't know where I can go, my parents are gone, I have no relatives."

"Well Dearie, luckily I have extensive knowledge of the law, I can help you legally, and why don't you stay her for a few months? Or even a year."

"I…I don't have the money to pay you rent."

"Don't worry Dearie, having the delightful presence of you and Arlene are payment enough. It's nice to have some others here."

"You're a dream come true Mr. Gold." He took a sip pondering about what he would say next.

"Kera my dear, I would prefer if you called me by my first name when you're in my home."

"Id love to…what is it?" She laughed softly.

It's…Roger." He wanted her to use his real name, from the world he came from. But for now, Roger would do.

"Well, ok then…Roger." He smiled at how his mortal name sounded coming from her lips.

"So, Arley and me won't cramp your life style of being a bachelor? No woman in her right mind would date a man with two other chic's living in his home," she teased.

"Oh you're too silly Kera, I am not searching for another half at the moment. I gave up. Anyway, you needed help." All she could do was smile at him.

They continued that awkward wordless moment from when Arley inturupted them earlier, the continuation of locking into each other's gaze. Kera was first to realize their awkward moment. She cleared her thought and spoke.

"I wonder how im going to get my things." Mr. Gold smiled.

"Oh, trust me my Dear…I have a plan up my sleeve. We should go to the station first tomorrow though, it would make me feel better knowing he can't go near you."

"Yes, I agree." She said before chasing her statement down with a sip. He watched her carefully. He felt like he was back home in the castle with Mirra, how they had tea in the morning daily, yet this was a different time.

"Kera, can I ask you a personal question…two actually?" She put her cup down.

"Yes…of course, what is it?"

"What made you put up with him so much, and…what are you?"

"Oh, he started drinking, and we got married being we were two silly little lovebirds without a care in the world, except for Arlene. But, we did it, and then afterwards, we got too comfortable with each other. He then started drinking right after work. I felt like I had nowhere else to go, so I put up with it." She let out a small laugh.

"I…I don't even think I love him anymore. Not sure if I will ever be in love again really." She took another sip then smiled once she looked at him again.

"Im irish by the way. I get that question a lot. People find it odd how I am so pale with black hair." She laughed.

"Why do you ask m-Roger?"

"You look so much like my wife. She was pure irish as well. It's odd, at a lot of angles, I see her in you. It's nice to feel…in a way, it's closure for me." Her heart broke as soon as he spoke.

"Well, if it helps, then I am glad to."

She got up to set her cup in the sink. He followed behind with his as well. She didn't hear him behind her, making her jump when she turned around. He stood inches before her. Again they stood there, simply staring at each other, so close to where they could feel the heat radiate off of each other.

He leaned in to give her a quick friendly hug.

"UGH!" He nearly jumped back wondering why she gave such a strong reaction once he touched her.

"I am sorry,"-she cut him off looking so ashamed.

"It's not that its, something else. I have…so many bruises on me. That's…where he gets me.

He gently took her by the light at the table.

"Can I see?" She nodded as she slowely hiked her shirt up to her waist. He nearly wanted to march out of his home and yank out Adam and beat him personally after what he saw before him. Her taught stomach, covered everywhere in black, purple, blue and yellowish hued gigantic bruises, some even with deep scratches.

She sighed as she felt his fingers softly linger over her stomach. He couldn't shake off his concerned, stunned expression.

She slowly put her shirt back down as he carefully put his arms around her, stepping in. She leaned her head on her saviors shoulder.

"Has he done anything to the little one," he asked.

"She has scars. Sometimes I couldn't get to her in time." It broke his heart at how she spoke nearly robotic, without any emotion.

"She's just a little girl," she struggled to say. The two just stood there embracing each other. They didn't care how long it was.

After a long moment, he let go of her, and she followed him up the stairs. He secretly wanted to take her with him, yank her into his bed and hold her close and so tight, never letting her go. He wanted to kiss away the pain, breath it out of her mouth and into his body. He wanted to caress her to distract her from the pain and soreness of the bruises. Most of all, he wanted to tell her as she drifted off to sleep, she would be alright. He could be her protector; he could keep her here safe and sound.

He couldn't fight away these feelings mixed with love and need of her. Just like he felt with Mirra. The more he saw her, the more he wanted to just take her and kiss her. To see if her kiss was like hers, his departed wife, then he would know it was her. _But then…why would the fates bring her back to me after the damage iv'e done? _

Only he knew that once Mirra faded away, he got to his darkest. It was hard enough losing his son. He thought once he was with her, and their new child, their future, he could redeem himself. Prove to himself even the Dark One could have a happy ending. He was very wrong. It got worse, he then met Belle, she let him down, just like life. Then the woman after her. After all of them, he completely gave up, accepting that you cannot be the most powerful being in the enchanted world and have love from anyone.

His thoughts broke away once she tuned to head over her shoulder and looked at him. He gently placed his hand behind her waist, leading her to the room next to his and across from Arley's.

He hovered over her as he softly pushed open the door then flicked the switch.

"This is yours my dear, I hope it's to your liking." It was larger than Arley's room, a four poster canapy draped in black, burgundy walls, two large dressers, a long stand up mirror, beautiful black curtains were drawn over the tall windows.

Victorian paintings were hung all over the walls. It was such a beautiful gothic theme for a bedroom.

"Wow Roger…thank you." She turned around, she knew she stood so close to him, enjoying it.

"Well, good night," She hugged him quickly then let go. She found it funny how he didn't. It seemed adorable of him in her eyes. Still in her arms, she looked up at him.

"There is something you should know seeing your room is next door to mine…"

"And what's that Dear?"

"I…I talk in my sleep, so, just ignore it."

"What do you dream of that lead's you to this?" Kera felt so odd, but she suddenly had the urge to hold onto him alittle tighter, in which made him smile.

"Well, I don't know, I think it's Arley's imagination rubbing off on me. It's quite silly what I dream of. I like it though. It's not the worst."

"Then what is it?" She looked down at his shirt, she felt awkward looking him in the eyes speaking of her odd dreams.

"I am another person, with a different name, with a man I feel nothing but deep love for. Sometimes, I'm pregnant. Which is funny seeing I never had a child. Maybe it's an indication of my maternal protection and instinct for my sister. Who knows. I hear-" she looked up at him losing her thought. Once she saw him smiling, it encouraged her to finish.

"I hear what you see in dreams is your subconscious depicting your thoughts and life." She ended her theory with a smile.

She quickly tightened her arms around him giving him a hug then spoke as she let go.

"Good night…Roger." She giggled at the new found ineptness of calling him by his first name. Right before she was about to close the door, she heard him speak.

"Dearie, one more question….what is your name in your dream?"

"It's Mirra." He did his best to stand up straight, and hope she didn't see what he felt at the moment…pure shock.

"Well, you have a good night my Dearie." He stood there as she closed the door gripping extra hard on his cane to adjust the balance from his whole body shaking and his chest twitching. He couldn't adjust to the fact that made him want to kick the door down and tell her it was him, her Dark Prince, and they have found each other. He couldn't believe it, it was her! It was his lost wife, only in a different name.

Instead of the dramatics, he simply laid his hand on the door, listening to her yawn and drift off to sleep from the other side of the door. It took every fiber in his body to not rush in and make up for lost time.

_Would she be so open minded in this world? Would she find it in her heart to give me the chance? Would she even look past at how our culture would frown upon our age difference? I don't look anything like I used to be , or, is it for the better I looked aged? I have her here, now, in my home, just as it used to be." _

He made his way back to his bedroom, doing his best to adjust to the fact he was sliding into an empty bed when his wife was in the other room dreaming of him from their past.

_-2 hours later- 1 am _

Mr. Gold tossed and turned. Ever since she said that name, that one name he treasured and muttered on a daily basis, he couldn't calm down. The anxiety was to much to a bare.

He heard her, his Mirra, murmuring something. Seeing he couldn't sleep, he got out of bed, creeping to her

Leaning his ear against the door, he listened softly. It nearly threw him into a frenzy.

"_My love…where are you? Why is it so dark in here…come back. I miss you. I know you're here, you're so close. Find me…" _

Going against his better judgment, he carefully and quietly opened the door, sneaking into her room. He wasn't planning on touching her, he just wanted to hear her speak as if she knew their real connection.

"_Rumpelstiltskin…why are you hiding from me?" _Upon hearing his name, it sent chills down his back.

"_Where are you my Dark Prince?" _Before he realized what he was doing, he answered.

"I'm right here my angel, come find me." After his eyes adjusted to the dark, and lit up his lighter, he stood there in shock as she rose out of bed and made her way towards him. She kept a straight expression, yet her eyes were closed. Was she sleep walking?

"_Where are you,"_ she whispered.

As soon as she heard him say "follow my voice," she softly smiled while walking towards him with her arms outstretched.

_Oh gods…how long has she been having these episodes?" How long have we been without each other in this world? _His thoughts were difficult to make seeing he was trying to concentrate on her.

His heart nearly jumped out of his throat once she touched him. He found it so eerie how she managed to hold so much grace walking around yet her eyes were still shut.

Then he nearly lost his breath as she moved her hands up the sides of his arms, then softly against his neck, softly touching his face with her fingertips.

A tear escaped his eye.

"_It really is you…just, slightly different,"_ she said softly.

"But it is I, Dearie, just…slightly different." She ran her fingers into his hair.

"_Where are you're beautiful curls?" _

"There…gone Dearie," he chocked out. This all was too much to handle, it was misery, yet pure satisfaction. He knew he'd never be ready for a reunion….and it had to be through her subconscious.

She slowly moved her arms back down, feeling his chest then moving her arms around his waist doing the best she could to lay a kiss on his neck. He sighed enjoying it all. Deep down he was afraid she would wake up. He didn't want her to ever wake up.

"_You sound so different…can you kiss me, we have to keep our deal…remember?"_ He did his best to calm down seeing he was on the brink of hyperventilating.

"Y-yes, yes, of course." As she felt his face again, he dipped his head down. The instant she felt his mouth with her finger as a guide, she took it away, replacing it with her lips on his mouth. He lost control. He couldn't be subtle anymore.

As wet as his face was, his tears on her face as well, he kissed her deeply. He didn't know how he could stop. He could swear he felt the ice melt away around his heart, something that slowly happened the day he met her nearly a week ago.

Her kiss stopped once she laid her head back smiling. He waiting for her to say something…anything, to let him live in a memory. She was now officially asleep.

Giving it his all, he carefully brought her to bed. After throwing the covers on her and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, he left to retire for the night.

As he lay on his back, the pillow firmly underneath his head, he stared up at the ceiling playing with lighter.

"_I finally have her back. It is her and confirmed. I finally have my wife back. Perhaps someone out there does see I want to make amends with what iv'e done. Maybe the curse is slowly being lifted. No if only she could remember me awake…in a way she does, but it's not enough. I want her back, and I want her whole. Which brings me to the next question…what has happened to our baby?"_

A fragment of her sleep walking banter boomed through his mind, nearly making him jump.

"_What happened to you're beautiful curls?"_ Then another statement she made as her mortal self, kera. _"__Ever since then, I felt this special connection, as if we were fated to cross paths. Like…we were meant to be in each other's lives." _

Arlene popped into his mind…she had curls, like he did as the Dark One, yet her hair was the same color as Mirras, yet her eyes were a dark brown…just like his, and lips, just like his, but her nose looked like Mirra's.

That's when came to the eerie possibility…could she be his daughter… their baby? Did he finally have his family, all sleeping peacefully and living in his home?

A/N The girl after Belle was Jade Miller.

Review please? Thanks.


	18. It was all just a kiss

**Hello, I just want to apologize ahead of time. This is border line fluff smut. No R rated stuff, maybe pg 13...So if your'e a perv, your in luck. You will learn Kera is quite the perv in this chappie. I decided to continue on with it. there are some things I need to get done in the story. Thanks and review...okays? Love you guys and thanks for reading! :)**

As usual, it was a nice warm day out. The gentle breeze woke Mirra with its form of a sweet caress though the window.

Before going down to the main room, she threw on a dress and a pair of slippers.

Rumpelstiltskin turned around smiling as he saw his very pregnant wife slightly waddling down the room cladded in a dark purple satin dress.

"Dearie, are you alright? Why did you get out of bed?" He appeared to be worried…and sleep deprived with his unusually pale complexion and blood shot eyes.

"Because my love, I've sat and laid around so much, I cannot feel my ass anymore!" The two laughed. He rubbed his hand across her bottom grinning and observing her huff in annoyance.

"I don't think your bottom's so bad dearie; I can feel it very well."

As soon as she rolled her eyes at him, he snuck behind her and whirled her around, holding her snug against him. She leaned the back of her head on his chest. He moved his chin on top of her left shoulder. She twitched once she felt the tickle of his rough lock of curls against her cheek. Since being pregnant, she preferred him to hold her like that with her back against him.

"Mmm, I feel like the luckiest man right now. I have you as my equal…my wife, a child coming soon, our life…It's nice to know I can have a second chance. I couldn't ask for more." She tilted her head back smiling looking up at him. He quickly kissed her before departing and walking back towards the wheel.

"Come here Dearie, I have a surprise."

"You're a surprise on your own," she joked. He turned and gave her a snarky look. They stopped at the wheel. Rumpelstiltskin took out a beautiful pile of fabric and placed it tenderly in her hands.

She let it unfurl, gasping once it fully exposed on its own. It was a 3 foot wide and 4 foot long golden blanket, the softest she's ever felt. She looked over to him in awe, tears nearly in her eyes at the heartfelt precious item she assumed he crafted.

"Did you make this? It's beautiful," she managed to say astonished.

"Yes, I made it while you were asleep. I think I'm more nervous of our little arrival more than you Dearie. While you sleep soundly, I am a shaking wreck trying to weave away my worries from when the stars shine high in the sky to dawn." She laughed.

"You…you can't sleep I take it," she asked. He smiled as he grabbed her in close.

"Nope, I cannot. Nehahahaha! Let's hope our little girl enjoys naps because there will be many more blankets to come!" After he spoke, he kissed her quickly on her lips.

"Our little son…oh never mind, I give up." He smiled at her surrender.

"How long do we wait now Dearie?" She took his hands in hers, quickly doing the math in her mind.

"About three weeks now. I cannot wait. I am starting to wonder if I have twins. I feel so…large." He laughed.

"The more the merrier, like I said, lots of room."

"Well, we certainly have to be careful after this one. I am not sure if I'd like to go through this again," she warned. He grabbed her close, kissing her at the temple then spoke.

"Well, that's a problem dearie, because I love children, and you just so happen are able to give them to me. I cannot wait to "make" another with you," he said followed quickly by a mischievous expression.

"I am starting to wonder at what you are implying, Dark One…" He winked at her.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm referring to…"he said as he looked at her so hungrily.

She ran her hand down his exposed chest peeking out from the upper part of his shirt.

"Mmm, I think you need to be more specific my love," she challenged. He kissed her neck, then smiled once he heard her let out a gasp of delight, provoking him to do it again.

"It involves you taking off your clothes Dearie," he uttered so seductively then went back to nibbling and kissing her neck working his way to her throat.

"Ugh, stop, or were going to have a problem Dark One." She said in a nearly in a sarcastic tone. Yet she didn't want him to stop. Only he could extinguish the flames of what burned inside of her in the form of desire.

"I don't know why, but it excites me greatly when you call me that. When you address me as such, it's as if it's forbidden I touch you, Dearie." He slowly made a trail of kisses down her neck ending at the edge of her shoulder.

"Perhaps I am the Pure One to your Dark One, and that's what makes us so forbidden," she suggested.

He twirled her around carefully not to put any pressure on her abdomen. He hovered his mouth over hers, smiling as he saw she was so relaxed, with her eyelids half way down looking up at him in such a sedative trance.

"I never thought it was possible for a demon to fall in love with an angel," he chided.

Before she could even sigh as he crushed his mouth on hers, taking everything in, how sweet her mouth tasted, the way she felt against him, her muffled sighs, the way her fingers grasped onto him. It was all to much for her as well.

"My love, must you torment me like this. We can't even do anything with the condition I'm in. You know better than to get me so hot and bothered. Must you be such a naughty boy? You know I can't resist you…ever." She gasped as soon as he felt his hands softly tugging her hair back, giving him more room to savor the taste of the flesh on her neck.

In one swift movement, he swept her up into his arms. Smoke gathered around them as he materialized them into their room. Laying her carefully on the bed, making sure her legs dangled at the edge, he crouched down moving his hands up her skirt. The feel of his cold calloused hands sliding upon her soft warm skin made her gasp and smile.

She propped herself up leaning on her elbows just watching him with a curious smile. He looked back up at her. She could see the obvious lust in his eyes and his mouth upturned into a devious smile.

"Trust me Dearie…" He moved his hands higher up her legs, roughly parting her legs open, stroking his sharp nails across her inner thighs, which made her throw her head back uttering a small whimper from her throat.

"My sweet, innocent Angel, I'm pretty sure I could think of something to ease both of our tensions away."

-Mr. Gold's home-

Kera woke up drenched in sweat. She looked towards the window. Judging from the sky it was about 6 in the morning.

"_Oh my gosh…did I actually dream I got freaky with that man? What the hell?" _

She laid back into her pillow doing her best to fall back asleep. No matter how hard she tried, she was wide awake. She got up still shaking off the odd tension her body held.

"I should take a shower, I am a mess. Oh, I hope Roger doesn't see me like this."

She still was in denial, but she slowly developed feelings for him as she's been her since he took them in nearly a month ago. She kept it to herself seeing all he probably thought of her was "the pretty younger friend" that resided in his home. But she hated it, she wanted him badly. Sometimes she wondered if her subconscious made him into that odd whimsical man in dream. She hasn't dreamt of that fellow so much since she moved in with him.

It was very frustrating for her. She couldn't understand why she would develop such strong feelings towards an older man. But he was unique in her opinion. She tormented herself when she looked at him, yet she didn't want to seeming whenever he looked at her with those dark eyes, she wanted to crumble.

Or the times he would simply give her a reassuring squeeze on the arm, or a friendly embrace when they would part ways. It made her want to push him against the wall and kiss him anywhere she could.

Or how he always came into her shop to buy those disgusting sugar cookies…after investigating and realizing that he only came in the days she worked, she secretly hope he wanted her…not the cookie.

Before she was about to open the slightly open door, she heard movement. She looked across the hall. Arlene still fast asleep in her bed clutching to a stuffed duck Mr. Gold gave her last week.

Then it would have been Mr. Gold behind the door. She was going to turn around and go back to her room…then something tempted her to stay, well, more like a visual.

Once she saw the flash of flesh she somehow developed a "peeping tom complex." Making sure she was out of view, she peered through the crack of the door. He was standing over the sink with a towel wrapped around his beautifully sculpted hips standing over the sink, slightly tensing his tight shapely arms, once he moved his shaver up and down his jaw line, she looked down into his reflection admiring his tight chest and abs.

"_How in hell does the guy find time to work out, or even work out…his limp probably doesn't make things easier for him. But if he could work out and be in such good shape…what could he be capable of in other areas?" _That last thought brought a smile to her lips.

As she watched him gracefully shake off his razor into the sink and lift it back up, she imaged those hands moving around her waist, her hips, her neck, and her bottom, anything she could possibly dream of at the moment. She wanted to run in there and kiss him.

"_Oh my god girl…get a hold of yourself! You only want him because he saved you. But then…he is so much older…probley so experienced in everything…even the fun-STOP IT STOP IT! _Her reasonable voice boomed into her head.

She watched him hunch over. She fought a smile realizing his towel nearly fell off. He scoffed as he retightened it, in the mist of him fixing it, it sunk lower down his hips.

"Damn…he has a better body that Adam…what id give to run my hands all over and that hair." Her heart beated so hard in her chest. Her hand was nearly shaking. She was very, very tempted to walk in on him. She wondered if she could play it off as an accident. She wondered if she could "accidently walk in unintentionally knowing he wasn't in there, wearing nothing but her favorite lacy purple panties and bra.

"_Or I could just walk in wearing those two items with a towel around me, and when he see's me, I'll pretend his presence startled me and let the towel fall off of me…" _

"_Wow…I seriously hate myself. This man's shown nothing but kindness and hospitality to me…and I am fantasizing about doing…the most…naughty…things to…him." _

Before she could do anything she'd regret, she scurried back to her room.

After a good shower, she slipped on something more…daring. She felt compelled to. Going through her dresser, she slipped on a snug purple, square cut, elbow length sleeved dress that went a couple inches above her knees. Then she got out her beloved 4 inch heeled knee length black suede boots. After some make up and putting in her black crystals stud earrings, she went downstairs.

"_Hey probably won't even notice." _She took a deep breath as she merged down the spiral staircase.

She smiled as soon as she saw Arley sitting at the table sipping on some coco, wearing the nightshirt, now her favorite dubbed, "the princess sleep gown" along with the stuffed duck on the table top.

"Oh…morning sis…you look so pretty!" Kera smiled and then spoke.

"Aw…Thank's Arley! You look extra cute yourself today!" Arley smiled and went back to her cocoa.

As soon as Mr. Gold heard Kera speak, he did his best to concentrate on his big batch of scrambled eggs, cheese and ham. The more he was around her, the more idiotic he felt. He didn't trust himself. Nearly every night he listened through the walls, waiting till she called out for him. Every night without her knowing, they shared countless kisses.

Kera found it amusing how he wore a black apron to protect his black suit. The suit that made him look so sophisticated and now that she knew what he hid underneath that suit, she wanted to rip it off.

She walked over to Mr. Gold. He had intentions of giving her a side glance smile, but it turned into something greater once he saw her in that outfit of hers. He loved how she looked in purple; it brought out the violet in her eyes and brightened her dark hair.

She gave him a soft squeeze on the arm acting as innocent as she could, very well knowing the dirty thoughts of him she had in her head.

"Oh…good morning Roger…" He quickly closed his eyes. The way it she said his name…it made him imagine her underneath him whispering his name in a secluded place.

"_Gods Mirra, must you dress so tempting…do you even know what it's doing to me!" _He imagined taking her upstairs, ripping off her dress and doing whatever came to his mind. Instead he simply smiled at her…nearly dropping his whisk.

"Oh…hello there Kera…you look…beautiful as usual. Oh!" He fished out his whisk. She giggled as she hovered by his ear.

"Did you want some help from me, I'd gladly assist you, you can't do that by yourself all the time."

"_Oh…my…gods, please Mirra, stop it. Please stop tempting me!" _He did his best to compose himself.

"Oh…I am good my dear. It's about done actually." Kera nodded then went over to the cabinet to grab some plates. She hunched over the table setting them all in there regular places. Arlenes to the right, Kera's in the middle, and his to the left.

No one really spoke that morning during breakfast. Arley was too busy enjoying her eggs and pondering of the adventures of her and Sir Quacks would have later. Kera and Mr. Gold shared unintentional awkward glances at the table the whole time.

"So…everybody sleep alright last night? The storm scared me abit," Arley said.

Oh…yes fine." Kera quickly answered. A searing heat rose in her cheeks. She was ashamed. She knew she couldn't sleep and she knew why. She kept herself awake at night fantasizing and thinking of the man who slept in the room next to hers. Let alone dreaming of doing the most shocking things with another.

"I…yes, I did, thank's for asking little one," was all he managed to say. He sighed knowing very well he didn't sleep well seeing how he spent time with Kera sleepwalking again for a good hour, and then thinking about her for the rest of the night.

Kera looked up catching Mr. Gold again staring at her. As soon as he caught on to her observation he went back to his coffee.

"Kera…since you have the day off…can we maybe go to the par-? Kera cut her off, desperate for a distraction.

"Yes! Yes! Let's go to the park…it's so nice out! Bring your duck!" Arley nearly jumped at her sisters reaction, not sure why she was so jittery, but she thanked her and ran off with her duck up the stairs.

Kera got up and bent over to grab Arleys plate. She saw he was gazing at her from her peripheral vision.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I don't know why she didn't clean her plate. She knows better than that." She grabbed her plate as well then retrieved his placing it on top as she went over to the sink."

"Thank you Dearie." Her heart again fluttered when she heard him say it every time…"Dearie."

As she went back to the table, she stumbled over his cane sticking out.

"WHOA!" Mr. Gold got up and tried to pull her back. That didn't work well seeing he fell down with her.

"Argh!" She moaned as soon as her head thudded into the hard wood landing on her back with the weight of him on top of her.

"Kera, I am sorry, I should have told you it was in the way." She grabbed his arms with her hands and began to laugh. He followed suit.

"Oh my, that wasn't funnier than anything!" She broke out into more giggles upon finishing her sentence.

"Question is…are you alright? She laughed .

"I…I am fine my dear-" he lost his words as he looked into her eyes. He never seen them this close. He felt like he was in a memory all over again.

"I am…perfectly fine now…certainly…fine." Kera looked at him in an odd way to. She didn't feel reality at the moment. She slid her hand softly up his arm to underneath his jaw, cupping his face so softly.

"Your eyes…there so beautiful…and dark. I never seen anything like yours before," she complimented.

"I never seen or met anyone like you before…" He leaned his head slightly closer as she held onto him tighter.

"Roger…"

"Sssshhh, do you want me to um, get off of you?" She smiled as she judged by the tone of his voice, he didn't want to get up, he enjoyed lying on top of her on his dining room floor.

"What if I said no…and I wanted you to stay right here," she softly said.

"Why are you being like this Kera…it's as if your suddenly smitten with me?"

"Because Roger…you, you mean a lot to me, you're my friend, and you seem to always be there for me, you're so sweet and…handsome, and smart, and…so unique…and what if I am smitten with you? What would you do about it," she said closing into a smile seeing his eyes lit up.

"Why…I'd kiss you until it hurt Dearie." That when he leaned his head in while she moved her fingers up his hair, letting his fully kiss her as she slightly parted her mouth, sucking on his bottom lip, then the top, stopping when took over interlocking his lips with hers.

He lifted his head for a moment trying to clear away the mental fog. He wanted to make sure this wasn't another dream. It wasn't. She was still there, looking at him to fill her need.

He leant down and kissed her again, and again, and again.

After a few minutes, the realized what they were doing. He quickly got up pulling her upwards in the process.

"Well my Dear, I am sorry about that behavior, I…I have to be off now. I need to open….the shop. Yes, the shop. Good bye." He turned around and quickly left the house, leaving Kera leaning against a chair feeling dumbfounded and left in the dust as she touched her lips with her finger tips relishing the moment they just had. Then it hit her…he regretted it.

Tears pooled into her eyes as she went to the bathroom to collect herself.


	19. So much for a peacful day at the park

Kara knocked on the door calling him. "Mr. Gold?"

"Come in Dear," he said. She emerged into his room holding a cup on a saucer. He had to do a double take once he realized what she was wearing. A silk blue night slip under a silk robe that fell inches above her knees. Realizing from the dim lighting she had no make up, yet she still looked so radiant.

She handed him the tea.

"I, I noticed you had tea every night before you went to bed. I noticed you didn't have a chance to have one, so, here you are." She walked around his bed, setting it on his nightstand. He smiled at her.

"Thank you M-, Kera, I appreciate it." That was the 4th time this week he almost said her other name. Kera looked down at his book. She blushed once she looked away at from it, meeting her gaze with the still smiling man.

"Um, Mr. Gold."

"Dearie, it's Roger, please call me that, this is my home, not my shop." He took a sip of tea. She nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Roger," she verbally corrected.

"But, what can I do for you Dearie?" He took another sip. She took a deep breath as she leaned in. Raising her hand, she cupped his jaw, giving his a quick peck on his cheek.

"I wanted to say, thank you for everything…Roger. You have no idea how much of an impact you made, especially for Arlene. It's nice to see her act like a child and not fear for herself. And…for me personally, that sweet kiss you gave me recently. I, I realized what I was missing being married to that jerk. Never has he kissed me like you. Frankly, it disappoints me how you don't have anyone, you have so much to offer being yourself in general."

He softly wrapped his hand around her wrist.

"Please, why don't you come sit next to me." She shook her head in agreement as she met him on the other side.

"Oh, how is the tea?" He showed her the empty cup.

"Perfect my Dear." He took his cup and placed it on the stand then turned himself to her, giving her a soft caress on her arm with the back of his hand.

"I noticed he doesn't treat you well. Let's face it Dear. But, he never has kissed you in a way you wouldn't forget?"

"No Roger, his kisses are so…empty. What you did for me, you made me feel…so needed, so important. Honestly, you took my breath away. I am so sorry if I am being to blunt, it's just, it was so moving, that small bit of time. Which brings me to another question." He smiled only hoping her awkward gestures would bring her to the final question he hoped she would ask.

"If you…if you want to kiss me again like that, anytime. I, I am not sure if you like kissing me but. I figured you would at least enjoy the flattery." He sunk back into his head board, looking so intrigued.

"It's just, I have only been married for a year, and I regret it. I never felt so empty and dead inside. It doesn't help that he takes his stress on me either. Here I thought I met my true love. He is more of a true nightmare. But…when I'm with you, I'm sorry if I seem like such a weirdo, but-" she was cut off by his words.

"Look at me Kera." She peered at him doing her best not to laugh finally realizing how vulnerable and scruffy, yet still handsome he was in those black flannel p'js. It amused her how he was always in black.

"You don't deserve each other."

"I, I'm sorry?"

"He needs to treat you like the incredible woman you are. He is a degenerate if he can't see it. You need someone who will show you kindness and the love you deserve. It saddens me you have to go through a down fall to realize it. But, thanks to fate, we crossed paths and I will never regret that."

As he watched her ponder at his statement, something took over him. He realized a few things; she looked like Mirra, she told him flat out he could kiss her. She is sitting her next to him within arms reach, looking so tempting at the moment.

He took her around the shoulders, crushing his lips on hers, moving his hands down her arms, gripping around her waist with his left arm, with his right softly playing with the ends of her hair.

She took him with open arms, enjoying the feel, taking in the scent of firewood and some of subtleness of a spicy aftershave.

"Thank you," she muttered between kisses while she moved his hands through his hair.

"You're so wonderful, you're so sweet and pure…just like an angel," he said with his eyes closed as he leaned her down on her back continuing his kisses. She held onto him tighter, never wanting him to stop. Her heart felt so free, she thought she would float away.

He slowly moved his mouth away from her, kissing her throat, then her right shoulder, making a trail of kisses to and up her neck then behind her ear.

He smiled as soon as he heard her sigh. For a moment, he felt like how he used to be, the Dark One. So happy with her in his arms. The Pure One with the Dark One. He loved it that way.

He let out a laugh as soon as she yawned.

"Oh my, I am so tired. I guess I can't handle being with a man who knows how to kiss me." She then laughed.

He laid on his side, grabbing her to him. She scooted up against him. Kera smiled as she felt him throw his arm around her and lean his chin into the nook of her neck.

"Good night, Dearie."

"Good night Roger, thank you." She fell asleep smiling once she felt his hand grab hers.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Kera woke up smiling. She realized her dream came true. She reached over to touch him.

Then she let out a very disappointed moan realizing he wasn't there. She turned on the lamp realizing she was in her room. It was a dream.

Reality hit her as she felt very negative once she sunk back into her pillows.

He still regretted kissing her. They avoided each other all night. She walked out of her bed and wandered over to the wall. Carefully, she placed her ear against the plaster. She was hoping to even hear him make some sort of movement, like tossing or turning. She'd settle for a snore. As long as she could hear him.

Sighing in disappointment, she went back and crawled to her bed and resumed her sleep.

Little did she know, there was a reason she couldn't hear him though the wall. It was because he stood on the other side of her door, listening to her wake up, pace around for a little bit, then sleep. He hoped she would sleep walk again so he would be with "Mirra" once more.

He felt so awkward about their kiss on the floor from this morning. He made sure to work extra long at the shop earlier. He wasn't sure what to do. All he could do was think about her; the way her eyes lit up and seemed to draw him in, and once he did, he felt like he was drowning in her kindness, yet she didn't know, her stare once he fell into it seemed like a sweet seduction, or how she somehow unintentionally twirled a lock of hair around her fingers. Or the way she walked, her heels so loud, yet she seemed to carry herself so gracefully in those boots.

He pondered the expression earlier in her eyes. He couldn't understand what she conveyed against him. All he remembered lastly after their kiss was helping her stand in place. He recalled how nice her fabric felt into his rough hands. How she felt so perfectly along his embrace. It was too much to handle. He couldn't endure it. He couldn't have someone love him whom was another Mirra, and if she was ripped away from him…how he would surely turn to dust.

After he sighed he marched over back towards his room. He went to his bed to remake it. After a few seconds he heard a few tiny knocks on his door. He went over to open it. Expecting to have an awkward conversation with Kera, he faced empty air. He suddenly remembered he has a small girl running around his home as well, which provoked him to look down.

Arley's big dark chocolate eyes looked up at his, her dark curls in a messy array more than usual.

"Hello little one…what have you been up to all day?" She flashed him a gap toothed smile.

"Um…would you like to take me to the park?" He laughed. If only she knew that all the other children in town, along with their older counterparts feared him. Yet this girl in front of him wanted his company.

"Did you ask your sister, little one?" She hesitated before answering.

"Yes, I did. She seems kind of sad Mr. Gold. He wanted to correct her, but he was too distracted with Arlene's answer.

"What do you mean sad, my dear?"

"She…she was very quiet since yesterday. She even took me out for ice cream…and she doesn't like ice cream. I asked her what's wrong, and she said "grown up stuff." But…I would love it if all three of us could go to the park. It would cheer her up, she loves being outside."

"Go ahead and ask her Dear, either way I will take you." A big grin spread across her face as she barged into Kera's room. Mr. Gold shut his door quickly listening in on them through the wall.

"Oh my Arley, you scared the crap out of me!" The two laughed.

"Come to the park with me! Please? It's so nice out…and, well,"-Arley was going to mention him coming with, but then she had an odd impulse not to.

"Come on sis…you need to get out. I don't know what's bothering you, but you have to be happy! Why aren't you happy?"

Mr. Gold leaned in now very interested in hopes that he as a subject would now be brought up. Well, in this situation it held is interest greatly.

"I…" his heart fluttered so hard once he heard her speak, he became paranoid that they could hear him through the wall.

"Well," Kera lowered her voice. "I did something I am not proud of."

"What Kera…tell me," Arlene urged.

"I…I kissed Mr. Gold."

"You kissed the wizard!" Her question sounding more of an explanation.

"Yes…and I don't think he liked me very much after that."

"But…but…that's who you're to be with in my world…the wizard. You're marrying the wizard. He'd be a great ally to us…he has power, and he is kind and protecting." Kera laughed.

"Oh Arley, you're too much. Well, seeing he doesn't care for me like that, I am trying to put my focus elsewhere. I am probably just being a silly girl, all in a infatuation of him because he is a hero in our eyes."

Mr. Gold nearly scoffed at that odd reply filled of nothing by mixed signals. He felt like his heart dropped down into the lowest depths. He lost her…again.

He lost his thought once Arley called out his name to meet them downstairs.

-At the park-

Mr. Gold sat on the one end of the bench watching Kera spin Arley around on a tire swing speaking to her, their voices carrying though the wind.

"Don't barf on me little girl!" Mr. Gold smiled at Kera's threat and Arley's happy screams.

Once Arley was content, Kera walked over to the bench, sitting on the other end. She observed Henry Mills running over out of nowhere, pushing her faster. It made her smile to see her sister with a friend.

"_Go sit closer to him, take his hand and tell him how much he matters. He has to want you, he kissed you!" _She recalled that moment of them so close than ever before, on his dining room floor. Then her realistic voice came in.

"_He said he was sorry for his behavior. You an attractive young girl in his house, and he had you so conveniently there…get it out of you head!" _

"Nice day out today, eh lass?" Her self-conflicting arguments ceased once she heard his smooth, Scottish accent. She wondered if he spoke that way on purpose to torment her. Secretly, it made her weak when he spoke to loosely with his accent.

Looking at him through the corner of his eye, she felt a bittersweet pain once she saw him in his black suit, this time with a dark mahogany silk shirt and tie underneath. She admired how it brought of his eyes, making him more mysterious and brooding than usual.

She looked away once those eyes she was so mesmerized by met hers. She quickly starred elsewhere, furiously blushing.

"Oh, it's…it certainly is." He gave her a confused look then went back to watching Arlene. The two sighed in unison. No matter how hard they tried to communicate, it wasn't the same.

"What time are you opening the shop…Mr. Gold." His stomach lurched once he realized she used his name that she used in public, to throw off people's theory she was even associated with him. She wondered now if that was a good move using his formal address.

"Probably later in the morning, 11 perhaps. Not sure," he said as he looked her up and down noticed the distance she created between them."

Kera felt a twinge of disappointment realizing that when he went in at 11, he would come home late. She secretly enjoyed catching him when he came home, sharing an evening cup of tea with him, and the stories he told of the odd balls and desperate souls that came into his shop.

They haven't shared an experience like that in nearly 24 hours…and it killed her.

"Just a to keep a mental note, I will be out all day on Wednesday my dear."

Kera knew what he meant. It was the 3rd Wednesday of every month he collected rent. She suddenly smiled seeing his rueful, mischievous, sinister one.

Arlene and Henry called over to Kera in the distance. She smiled at Mr. Gold before heading over to the go-a-round they now wandered to.

A subtle shake in the bench broke his enjoyment and moment from Kera pushing the two around, observing them.

He looked over to his right. A long time friend and beauty…Claire. She was something all right. She was in her forty's as well. Claire always aged like fine wine. Barely a wrinkle on her perfect complexion, not even an age spot. She seemed to be a feminine reflection of Mr. Gold when it came to the exceptional tastes, fashion, wealth, and views. She even wore a scarf as religiously as he wore a tie, never a strand or a pale blond lock ever out of place. Her outfits were always impeccable such as his…she did wear elegantly feminine cut suits, seeing she was a very wealthy lawyer, and a crooked one at that. She was a crafty woman. He never knew how she was so cunning and sly…he reminded her of a beautiful, threatening silver wolf, so beautiful, but so lethal.

They knew each other in the old world. She and him had flings together. Both scorned and sick of love, and the hopes of ever obtaining success in it. She was a powerful witch back then, and like this life, he didn't know how she became powerful. He never bothered to ask seeing it was none of his business.

They never cared for each other on a romantic level…it was only on a physical level. The main thing they had in common besides having a reputation for being ruthless and rich…no one would go near them.

"You look very handsome today Gold…why the extra…effort," she asked through those smooth somewhat red luscious lips. He looked over into her piercing blue eyes, they were extra easier to notice seeing she had her near platinum waves in a elgant updo. As usual, Her perfect make-up in place. She always reminded him of the actress's from the 40's. He hated to admit it, but she looked more swan like then the sheriff at the moment.

"Oh…iv'e done nothing extra. Perhaps it's in the eye of the beholder my Dear." He didn't realize it, but she somehow managed to sit closer to him.

"So…are you attending my fundraiser on Friday?"

"Perhaps I will, or won't."

"Oh…come on now Gold…what happened to your curiosity? Have we gotten soft?" He gave her a slightly warning stare. She simply smiled.

"What, you don't have a date? I told you…I will be there. If you like, we could make ourselves a –" She moved her long perfect pearl white manicured nails down the sleeve of his suit in the midst of speaking.

"Afterparty. I've missed you…my bed has become cold."

"I…I have been busy, Claire." She crossed her legs, , and he noticed, how her pencil skirt hiked up her thighs, doing the best she could revealing more of her long tight legs. She leaned in, this time whispering into his ear.

That gesture made Kera drop everything. Arley did her best to watch with Henry repetitiously blocking her view from the other side as the round-a-bout spun.

"Who is that Sis?" Henry didn't say anything, he simply observed.

"I don't know…and I don't like how she is touching him," Kera said so possessively, which shocked her.

Mr. Gold looked across the way, hoping Kera didn't see this woman advancing to him. Too late. Claire followed his gaze with a sneaky smile, and then looked so disturbingly calm at Kera.

"Hymm, who's the young beauty Gold?"

"A good friend," he quickly replied.

"How good, of a friend? You don't seem like someone to have friends. I certainly hope she isn't your little plaything." He hated and loved how vindictive she was when she spoke. So many mixed feelings he had for the elder sophisticated woman.

"Your gala starts at 8 right?" She smiled once she realized she struck a chord with him. That's how he handled his irritation, always changing the subject.

"Yes." She grasped his thigh with a friendly squeeze, looking so intently into his gaze.

"I sincerely hope you'll be there Roger. Either way, you have me as a plaything. Remember that." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left.

The three simply stood there observing. Kera felt like her heart broke. Arley felt irritated. Henry wondered why Claire would somehow find interest in Mr. Gold seeing she was friends with his mother…the Mayor.

Paranoid she would say something the young kids wouldn't understand, she swallowed her pain down and continued spinning them away. When they seemed thrilled enough by the speed she went over to another bench nearby, pondering about Mr. Gold and his "friend". The jealousy killed her, it ate away at her on the inside. _"I knew he couldn't care for me like that…what was I thinking. When he could have a woman like her. What do I have to offer? Nothing but leaching off of him with my sister."_

Her thoughts were cut off once she heard a voice…someone's voice she wasn't very fond of and never got a good impression off.

"Well, "hello Mrs. Pierson." Where is that "angelic sister" of yours?" Kera looked up to confirm her suspicion. It indeed was the mayor. She then went back to starring outwards to Henry and Kera

"Happily spinning away with Henry," she said quickly pointing out straight. The mayor stood there with her signature cocky stance; arm's crossed, head held help up proudly, and her mouth into a smug smile.

"How is little Arla doing?" Kera fliched in disgust.

"It's Arlene, by the way Madame Mayor." she softly corrected.

"Hymmm, seeing the many occurrences we met over her little misadventures of mischief and angst, with my son being dragged into her situations…I am surprised I don't utter her name in my sleep." The Mayor laughed. Kera found it far from funny…bitter and insulting actually.

"It's very noble of Henry to stick up for her. It's appreciated."

"Yes, well, compliment taken. But I don't need my son intervening into the events of your "renegade" sister." This time Kera stood up once the Mayor finished. Deep down she wanted to startle the mayor.

"Madame Mayor, don't you think you're going a bit to…over the line?"

"Just an opinion, Mrs. Pierson." Kera sighed loudly, now seething in anger.

"One, it's Miss Doyelle. Arlene is a good girl. Other kids cannot accept individualism. Luckily your son does. You should be proud. Just so we can be a little clear here."

Kera felt a reassuring embrace on her shoulders. He could detect the cattiness from a mile away, and judging at the fact she was Mirra, he wondered if she would attack the Mayor. He fought the urge to smile.

"Is there a problem lady's?" Both woman shared a silent moment, not sure how to handle this awkward situation. Or it could have been the fact they gave each other death stares.

Mr. Gold moved one hand down Kera's frame until he firmly gripped her waist, the other remained on her shoulder. Regina's lips upturned into a small smile, provoked by the idea that this young woman could have been so dear to him. _"Why was he so possessive," _Regina wondered.

Regina flashed him a classic fake smile.

"No, no Mr. Gold. We were just discussing the little adventures little Arla manages to get my son into…"

"ARLENE!" The two older rivals were thrown off by the venom and aggression in her voice.

The mayor smiled again making it way very obvious of how Mr. Gold seemed to have such a protective hold on the young woman before her.

"What a small world," she said before letting out a small laugh. "I see you know Mr. Gold and considering his demeanor at the moment…very well?"

Kera did her best to not flinch once she felt his grip tighten on her waist and shoulder. Matter of fact, her heart fluttered excitedly, yet she was slowly feeling a surge of fear running down her body. What made her so uneasy the most? She could cut the dark tension between them with a knife. She didn't know why, but she assumed they went way back, and it didn't stem from good intentions.

"Now that the introductions and formalities are settled; if you could kindly leave us amongst ourselves…please," Mr. Gold ended with a sneer.

Kera became so mind boggled once she saw the change of emotion of the mayors face…it went from smug, to…submissive?

Turning on her heel, she commanded Henry to follow her lead to the car.

Kera didn't have to look back to see that he shot daggers at the woman's back. She could still feel the hatred seething into the air. Simply staying in place she noticed he still had her in a hold.

"_Geez…this isn't awkward."_ Kera's thoughts faded away once she felt his hand that he had on her shoulder, move up, taking a section of her hair, then moving it behind her shoulder, so he could whisper.

"As long as I'm around, she won't be around to bother you," he said followed by a morbid victorious laugh. His warm breath sent shivers down her body. She wasn't sure if it was indulgence at the fact he was holding her, or out of paranoia.

Going against every instinct and fiber in her body, she moved her head back to slightly meet his gaze with hers. Her astounded, nervous, and vulnerable eyes meet his sinister, yet somehow seductive expression, always finished with a smile.

"T-Thank you Mr. Gold," she said right before she ripped herself out of his grip. She then looked over her shoulder at him as she made her way to Arlene, who was now just sitting still on the ride. Kera made her way next to her and sat.

"Kera", Arley whispered. The two girls looked across the way and noticed Mr. Gold was observing them, leaning on his cane, lips pursed into a smile.

"Yeah little Princess?" Arley looked down at her boots before she spoke. Kera smiled as she moved her curls over her shoulder.

"She's not a good person…she's bad, Henry's mom."

"Come in front of me , let me braid your hair back." Arlene got up and stood in front of her. Kera began to take her curls and divide them into sections and braided them away as they continued on their conversation.

"Oh, you didn't have to tell me little girl."

"No, really," Arley said. "She's evil. Kera let out a small giggle, which made Mr. Gold watch them more intently.

"Seriously," her tone more lowered, Her statement made Kera raise her brows.

"Now Arley, he isn't bad…he's done so much for us." It took a lot for her to muster up that sentence seeing was a little bit shaken up from how he seemed so possessive and protective of her moments ago.

"She's the reason were all trapped," Arley continued.

"Yes Kera," Arley confirmed.

"Well, here's something I figured out Kera. Come closer." Kera turned around and whispered into Kera's ear.

"That's the thing, Henry doesn't know who Mr. Gold was, everyone here is a fairytale character, but he is here to help battle. He is the wizard after all. It's for our own good."

"So…given all of this info you have, Henry and you are friends I take it?" Arley leaned in to whisper again.

"Yes, and that makes things a lot easier for our future." Kera smiled at her, and then was puzzled from her sister's small smile and blush.

"Because Henry's my true love, just as Mr. Gold is yours." Kera looked over across the way back at him, meeting his stare. They exchanged a smile before she went back to Arlene.

"Don't you think you're too young to be thinking about a boyfriend missy?" For once, Arley looked at her sister very seriously.

"Not a boyfriend sis, but destiny. Like I said, just as Mr. Gold is to you." Kera then began to wonder if her feelings for him were that obvious, to where it fuel her sister with an endless imagination conveyed that thought. She did like to admit, hearing Mr. Gold was meant to be with her, it made her beam on the inside.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter when it comes to true love. That's the strongest power of all. You'll see, it will all pan out. We need to stick with Mr. Gold."

"Well, alright then little Princess." Arley smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh, keep this convo under wraps…I promised Henry I would tell anyone We traded info for info! Mr. Gold taught me that. When a party wants something from each other, a deal can be made." She looked over to Gold smiling. "_If only he knew why," _Kera thought.

"Yes Maa'm," Kera Joked. They got up and walked over to Mr. Gold. He stood up.

"Um, can we go home Mr. Gold, I am so tired."

"Yes, Yes, there has been too much excitement here for one day," he said. Kera nodded her head in agreement.

They all got into his Cadillac and drove away.

-8 pm that night.-

After dinner, getting Arley to take a bath, and bedtime, the "little know it all" was finally asleep. Kera looked at her adoringly from the door way. She was started once she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"She's a darling little one isn't she? Such a sweet, smart, little one," Mr. Gold whispered. Kera turned around smiling at him while closing the door.

"Yes…it's nice to know someone see's her in the way I do," Kera said.

They met at her door way. He leaned his arm against the wall, in which made him slightly hover over her. He simply looked at her.

"What?" The slight awkwardness made her giggle.

"Nothing…I just can't get over how pretty you are…" She leaned comfortably against the doorway.

"Now, now Mr. Gold…Roger, what was that pick up line all about? Save them for your girlfriend…or whatever she is." Kera did her best to not show how painful it was to say that.

"I told you Dearie, I am not committed with anyone." She grew confused.

"Then who was that woman that was so close to you at the park today?"

"Oh…Claire. Yes…we used to have some…good times. But, she is all in the past. She can't seem to…move on."

Her brows slightly furrowed showing how she regretted her suspicions.

"Well then, I thought wrong." He smiled before he spoke.

"You certainly did." He poked her in the arm.

"First you tell me I'm pretty, now you're abusing me, Roger," she said playfully. He shrugged.

"Well, I have a favor to ask my Dear, from what I recall, you said you "owe" me.

"Okay, ask away Roger. I keep my end of deals."

"Go to the gala with me on Friday. "I'll help you find a sitter. It's a white and black formal event. So, I will need you to find a formal white dress. You have tomorrow off correct?" She forced herself to spit out an answer. Never has anyone asked her to such an extravagant event.

"Yes, I'd love to go, and I am free tomorrow. Why?"

"I'd like you, well, I made a appointment for you to go down to the bridal shop on the corner. They will be helping you find a dress. A lot of the guests are going there actually. So…why don't you get to bed and be ready by 10 in the morning?"

"Roger?"

"Yes dearie?"

"Why did you ask me?" He laughed softly, and then gave her a loose hug.

"Well, for starters, I would love to have you by my side the whole night, I enjoy your company, and two, it would absolutely kill that hag to see a woman on my arm that's half her age and not her. Plus, I just figured you deserved to have a nice night, and lastly…you owe me dearie. And there is another reason…"

"And what is it," she asked. He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Mmm, no, I won't tell you."

"Roger! That's not fair!" He walked over to his door and opened it, before she could come closer and ask, he smirked at her, his head poking through the door.

"Goodnight Dearie!" CLICK.

Kera laughed all the way to her bad. _"What an odd ball." __**Read and review…please?**_


	20. A new additiion

**Alright, I have a chap with them in Fairytale land. Just a warning, your gonna wanna smack me when I plan out Mirra's sad ending. Buuuuttt, I have planned out the whole story, so enjoy! Things for them will get better. **

It's been two weeks. Any day now their baby would finally come into this world.

The "Father to be" sat at his wheel starring out into space though bloodshot dry, exhausted eyes. The more he stayed up all night and day, the worse his eyes became.

He highly anticipated being there at the first moments when his baby would open their eyes. Most of all, he wanted to be there to share that unforgettable moment, when this new life emerged into theirs'…all thanks to the love of his life.

"Mirra"…he uttered followed by a smile.

After giving up the thought of avoiding sleep, his body took over his mind. He teleported himself to their bedroom.

Mirra greeted him propped against the headboard simply scanning a book. Her warm welcoming smile melted away, now into a concerned expression.

"My love…your eyes…you look horrid and ill! What have I told you about getting sleep?" He quickly threw off his boots before climbing into bed next to her. He simply giggled.

He didn't say anything but give her a sleepy smile amidst slipping underneath the covers, leaning against the headboard so he could meet her eye level.

She cupped his jaw as he met her stare.

"You need some sleep, I will let you know when the time comes…alright? Stop worrying, I am the one giving birth…not you. So…relax!" She then laughed as he leaned his head on her shoulder all while wrapping his arms around her waist at the same time.

"I feel like I already have a baby right beside me…a very big one who doesn't know better when it comes to sleep," she teased at him.

"Erm…I am just so excited my angel."

With her arm crossed over her chest, she hand moved into his hair, simply massaging his scalp with her nails, doing her best to lure him into relaxation.

"Don't worry my love; you will be the first to know."

"Erm…" was all he said before yawning.

"I certainly hope so," he said as he finally got comfortable.

After a few minutes, Mirra became pulled away from her book upon hearing his soft snores echo into her shoulder. Doing her best, she gently laid him down, and then she drifted off to sleep herself.

-Four hours later-

Mirra woke up clutching at her stomach groaning in pain.

"Aragh! OW!" She hissed in agony all at the same time shaking him to awake.

"Wake up…please, I need some help!" His eyes quickly shot open as soon as he heard her suffering.

"My lovely, what's the matter," he said with so much concern.

""The baby…it's coming. I need you to go get the mid wife you arranged." He got up, without even realizing it, he paced around furiously.

"I can't leave you here by yourself, you're in pain," he pleaded. She took a deep breath.

"Calm down, just go get her! Please! I don't know how much time I will have!" He realized worrying wouldn't do anything.

He gave her a quick kiss and hug before going into town to retrieve the mid-wife.

-1 hour later-

Mirra sighed in relief once she heard two pairs of feet rushing up the stairs, but the voice asking the midwife questions…it wasn't Rumpelstiltskin, but a completely different stranger. This made her on the edge.

The familiar image of the old woman trailed in behind …a man she's never seen before!

Mirra did her best to scramble out of bed as much as her body simply wanted to freeze from fear.

"Who are you! What are you doing here, get out of my home! I will kill you! OUT! LEAVE! Do you have any idea who my husband is? I will enjoy watching him kill you! LEAVE" She threw every threat she could to the dashing handsome tall and broad brown haired, blue eyed man."

"Dearie…it's me!" This time she stood by her window.

"GET OUT! MY HUSBAND WILL WRING YOUR NECK!" The strange man suddenly got it.

"Oh, that's right," he said to himself. He asked the midwife to leave for a moment. She obeyed and walked out. Now Mirra was certainly afraid seeing someone she knew took directions from this stranger.

He walked towards her with his arms out and palms up.

"Dearie…it's me!" She took a vase and whipped it at him.

"Out…you lunatic!" The man sighed before he waved his hand. Black smoke circled him. Once the smoke cleared away, she saw her husband standing in the stranger's place. Mirra stood there with her jaw dropped.

"Mirra my dear…I transformed myself into another person. How do you think I got someone to service us for a time like this?"

"You…you can change your image," she asked.

"Yes my angel…I can." He turned back into the stranger. She fell down.

"Aragh! The pain…it's back!" She screamed. He helped her up and propped her on the bed.

"Ugh…please, get her, this child needs to come out. I feel I will die from the pain alone!" The expression he gave her while brushing her hair back was a cross between compassion and sadness.

He placed his palm on her forehead. She began to smile and relax from feeling the most delightful relief.

"What are you doing my love…" Her eyelids grew heavy as she sighed.

"I'm numbing the pain with my power."

"Thank you. Where were you a half hour ago…could have used it, husband." They both shared a small laugh. He caressed the side of her face, finishing the sweet gesture with a kiss.

"I will go get her. Don't worry, it will be alright." Mirra sighed as she watched him leave.

He gave the woman a final nod before as he got comfortable in a chair randomly placed in the hall.

He wanted to stay with her, but he was taught it was proper for the father to stay out of it, and it was less stressful of an experience for the mother. He sat there and shook. It took every fiber of his being to stay planted into that chair…

-a few hours later-

He heard the mid wife coach her. "Push, push, breath, good, just a little more," was what he heard though the walls.

Then he heard that sound…that sound he eagerly waited for nearly nine months…the cry of a new born.

He didn't care at this point, unfortunately the mid wife had the opposing opinion.

Everything around him faded away once he peeked into the room. Her saw Mirra smiling with tears in her eyes holding a bundle into one of the blankets he made.

His view was blocked once the midwife came over to him to shoe him away.

"Out…out! I will get you in a moment; I have some things to go over with her, and to clean up the sheets! Out with you!" She swatted away at the Dark One in disguise.

Mirra laughed realizing how awkward it was for him to take orders from a stranger. Let alone the confused and pained expression he had.

After the mid wife swooshed him out, she slammed the door in his face. He listened through the door.

"Alright my lady, just sit over here, here, let me take her for just a moment." He smiled once he realized he was right, he had a daughter.

"_Goodness…I have a daughter…I am officially a father again." _His thoughts broke out once he heard her little wails.

"_Evelyn is crying. My little Evelyn is crying." _His body nearly shook, he could feel the tears of happiness building up. He didn't want to cry, he never felt so compelled by curiosity. It was killing him. He wanted to see her, his new daughter. He wanted to make sure she didn't have odd textured skin like him. Or possess anything so sinister that he could pass onto. Another thought popped into his mind. Could she possess magic? He was dying to know what she looked like. He hopped she would look more like Mirra. He would be thrilled to have all of his children resemble her.

He heard the midwife's muffled voice in the walls. He turned her out, listening to the little wails. Then her footsteps so close to the door.

She nearly jumped when she saw him inches across from her once the open door revealed him on the other side.

"Please my lord, come in, my services are done. I will be leaving now. You know where to find me." She gave him a quick bow before leaving.

Not even caring if the strange woman ran through the castle, he strode over to Mirra and his daughter.

Mirra was propped against the headboard holding the infant close. She smiled instantly realizing her husband sat next to her breathing heavily. He was so eager to see the little baby.

"I never been so excited to meet someone in my life," Mirra said. They new parents stared down at the baby.

"She is a mix of us both Rumpelstiltskin, look, she has your curls…but my shade of black."

The baby girls eyes started to open. This alarmed Mirra.

"My love, change back."

"Why? I will probably scare the poor thing." Mirra looked at him urgently.

"I want her to see her father, her real father, not some random stranger. You can be quite the charmer you know…how do you think you got me here to this point?" He smiled as he transformed back.

"You mean lying in my bed as my wife and holding our first born in your hands," he asked in a rhetorical manner.

"Yes, exactly." She smiled as she looked up at him, this time satisfied once she saw her husband, the Dark One, and not some random Royal looking man.

Once the baby opened her eyes, she looked up; the first thing she saw was her father's . He was too busy to notice she was looking up at him due to him being mesmerized by her dark chocolate and honey eyes, crowned by thick lashes like her mother.

"God's Mirra, she is so beautiful." He looked at her with tears pooled at the rim of his eyes.

"Thank you for creating her for us, thank you for bringing her into our lives." Mirra now began to cry as well.

"W-would you like to hold her," she offered and struggled to say at the same time through chocked sobs.

He put his arms out.

"Please." Without hesitation she planted the baby into her arms.

"Well my Dark prince…you're right. Our baby is a girl. So I suppose its Evelyn then?"

"Yes…I was right," he did his best to listen to her, but he was to enthralled taking in the moment of this new , little, fragile, life.

"Our daughter…Evelyn. I love the sound of it." He then broke his fixation away from his little girl, over to Mirra.

"Can you believe it…our Daughter…Evelyn. As he held their little girl, he leaned in giving Mirra a sweet kiss. At this moment, the two never felt so proud of each other.


	21. Sugar cookies, the weapons of truth!

Kera looked around feeling awkward and very out of place. Nothing but expensive looking things, and Story Brook's richest women gathered around and being swarmed by the store employee's.

Kera felt idiotic coming into the place wearing a nice blouse and jeans with her cubic zirconia jewelry. compared to the other woman, whom wore suits, designer dresses and authentic diamonds.

They all looked at her like she was vermin, except for one, and Kera wouldn't expect that treatment from all people, the Mayor. Her smile…so friendly and fake, always an agenda behind those teeth. Just like the rest of her.

Kera smiled upon seeing a friendly measurer come by. _"Oh…my savior."_

"Are you Kera Gold?" She laughed then ceased the giggles once she saw all the woman look at her with poison, and some with astonishment in their stares.

"Um…Kera yes, that's who I am! That's not my last name," she laughed, "but yes, Mr. Gold did arrange the appointment."

The associate smiled warmly.

"I am sorry Miss. Kera, I didn't know he had a daughter! I didn't have your last name, and seeing he made the appointment."

"Oh no! It's quite all right! It is funny to hear the combo though. My last name is Doyelle actually, were…not related. I'm, his date matter of fact. What's your name by the way?"

"Oh…it's Mindy." Kera smiled. The two woman looked at the others whom gave her the snobbish treatment, now all of their faces expressed…astonishment.

Doing her best to ignore the discomfort in the air thanks to these judgmental strangers, Kera cleared her throat.

"Well Mindy, it's nice to meet you. I believe I'm here for something formal and white for that event on Friday?" Mindy gestured her to follow.

"Oh yes, the formal, slash fundraiser that's being held at Claire Smithson's mansion?"

"Oh…yes. Correct." Kera wondered if it was the same Claire who unknowingly became her rival seeing they both shared the same love interest.

"So Ms. Doyelle, do you have anything in mind before I pick something out?" Kera stood there for a moment, pondering about this one particular dress she wore in a dream a few nights ago.

"Yes…actually…I do. What about that one up in the window…it's so pretty, like it belongs in a fairytale."

Mindy looked over at the dress, then back to Kera.

"Nice choice, what size by the way?"

"Oh…8? Not sure." Kera laughed. Under a minute, Mindy retrieved the dress in her size and went over to the dressing room in front of Kera.

"Alright, I will be back with some jewelry and shoes. Would you like anything to drink," Mindy called from the other side of the dressing room stall.

"No, I am good, thank you," she called over the stall. Mindy left.

Kera looked at the ivory gown.

"Wow…this is perfect." She admired how it draped off the shoulders, the chest was a asymmetrical hem with large dark crystals etched along the chest into the waist. She felt underneath the dress marveling away at the silk, then realized how beautiful the cream chiffon was covered the somewhat flared out skirt, with a large section of it gathered as well starting from the waist.

She slipped it on. Once she saw herself in the mirror, she gasped.

"This is the dress I will spend the whole night with him wearing," she whispered with a smile. Hearing Mindy knock on the door, she came out.

"Wow…that dress was meant for you…you look like a princess!" Kera laughed.

"Oh, thank you." She eyed the small boxes in the girls hands.

"Oh yes, try these pieces on." Kera looked at the small flowered cut earrings, somehow wondering why they were shaped like…Gardenias?

"Lucky guess Mindy, I love them…but, do you have a necklace to go with these?" Mindy smiled.

"OH. Mr. Gold told us he wanted those particular earrings at the fact he has a matching necklace for you to wear at home. He wanted us to pick these out because he said you favor that flower the most." Kera gasped.

"_How did he know?" _

After Kera picked out her shoes she checked out.

"Okay, 563.00," and just sign here," Mindy said as she gave Kera a pen and paper. Kera felt hesitant about using his card to pay so much, but he said she'd spend near that.

After she checked out, she headed home.

-Mr. Gold's home-

She sighed realizing she would was entering an empty small mansion.

"_I should probably go over to the shop and give him his card back._

's shop-

His straight pursed lips upturned into a smile once he saw her come in.

"Hello My Dearie, how was your shopping?." She blushed as she emerged the counter.

"ugh…I am still trying to recover from the trauma of seeing how much it costs to shop at a bridal boutique." He let out a soft chuckle.

"I take it you don't have expensive taste, my dearie?"

"No…I don't. Um, I tried to keep a budget in mind, but they kept picking out the most expensive-" He gestured her to come closer. Once she did, he leaned in giving her a reassuring rub on her arm.

"Kera…you are worth every penny. I hope you spent a lot, because you are worth quite a lot to me…infinite actually.

She smiled. "You're to kind Mr. Gold."

"I was about to go to my office, come follow me." Kera lifted the door and trailed behind him into the back of the building.

Something odd caught her eye at the corner of his desk…his tall trash can…filled with at least 40 stale sugar cookies.

"Um…Mr. Gold, what's that?" She pointed down at the can. His smug smile faded away into a somewhat guilty look.

"Well my dear…see…I…" She laughed then looked back at him.

"There has to be at least a months' worth of cookies in there…why do you buy them if you don't even eat them?"

He looked in another direction.

"See…well, however." She leaned against the desk still softly laughing.

"What's the matter Roger…speechless? Please, entertain me, why do you get all those cookies whenever I work, and it's always that particular cookie?" She struggled to not laugh as she teased him. He cleared his throat.

_Saved by the bell…_

"Well my dear, I will be right back…stay right here." He quickly moved out of the office in the main area.

About a minute passed when she heard him sigh as he walked slowly back towards the office.

"Oh…someone had to make a payment for their item. So…how about you go on home, and order some…hymmm, Chinese food? Do you even like Chinese food?" She smiled at Mr. Gold's poor attempt to distract her. So proudly, she walked forward until she was inches away from him.

"Eh…it's alright. Not my preferred idea of an exceptional meal, but…I know something I don't like…stale sugar cookies!"

"Erm,…such a random statement, My dear." Mira leaned her arm on the counter, her hand a centimeter away from his. He did his best to not lose his cool demeanor. Whenever she was near him, he wanted to lost control and simply embrace her. Tackling her to the ground and kissing her madly was more of the appropriate desire he had of her.

After staring at their hands for who knows long, he looked back up now facing a flirtatious expression on her face.

"So…about those cookies? Have we become a hoarder?"

"No…" he lost all through when he saw her blink, moving those lush dark eye lashes up and down so quickly.

"Then, why buy them? You know…" She came in closer, he could feel her sweet warm minty breath on him.

"You better be careful Mr. Gold…I'm assuming you don't have those type of intentions for me but…it appears you make it a habit of coming in and wasting money on those rather bland cookies, and it's always when I'm working. But don't get me wrong, I do look forward and enjoy your little visits." She played with his blue ring, admiring it too much actually.

"And, another observation iv'e just seen is…your simply throwing them away."

Mr. Gold hated to admit it, but she somehow managed to leave him tongue tied and speechless. He gave her that sweet, sneaky smile, the one that always made her weak on the inside.

"What are you…a trash detective dearie? Tell me now…have you decided to change your career? Being a bakery assistant isn't quenching your thirst for adventure?" She moved in closer, for some unknown reason she felt more confident than ever.

He took a step back. He wanted her to fully close in on him, but he was paranoid he would do something he would regret…such as kiss her, or more, right in his very own shop. But Kera enjoyed this little game of cat and mouse, and for once, he was the mouse considering how she moved in on him so stealthily.

"If…if it would be an observation…all of the evidence iv'e seen and put it together…it would appear you would have been somewhat smitten with me…Mr. Gold." She cocked her head to the side smiling, looking like she was up to no good.

"You're doing a good job of cornering me Dearie."

"Well Mr. Gold…I learn from the best. When you live with someone, you begin to pick up their habits. The one I learned the best from you…how to corner, manipulate and interrogate, in a kind way of course; what do you have to say about my theory though," she pestered.

This time he became the cat and stepped forward, nearly closing in on the space between them. He leaned his head towards her smiling.

"What if I was…smitten, and Dearie, it appears not only you are learning my habits, but my quotes as well. What would you do about it?"

She looked up at him smiling so daringly.

To answer his question, she leaned in and gave him a light friendly kiss on the cheek, and then she grabbed his arm. Both of their pulses pounded furiously through their chests as she whispered into his ear.

"Mmm, to many options I would say," after she spoke, she gave him another playful kiss on the cheek then jumped back to look at him.

He stared back smiling so amused at his little temptress. She took back his card and walked out of the shop.

"Chinese it is, bring home some of those stale cookies for desert, will you dear," she playfully mocked as she walked out.

For the next hour, it was very difficult to wipe that grin off his face.

-later that night- 6 pm Mr. Gold's home-

Mr. Gold opened his door expecting to see the two sisters in the kitchen down the hall. He was wrong. What he found was very amusing. Arley was playing pretend; this time with a few dozen of her stuffed animals on the couch shoved into piles. What was she doing? She stood before all of them, Sir Quacks before her on the coffee table in front of her. A odd contraption of a black and very provocative lacy push up bra was somehow tied to both ends on end tables she somehow managed to move on her own. What was she doing with her make shift sling shot? Why, she was taking crumpled paper balls and launching them at the stuffed creatures.

"HEeeah! Take that! And that! HAHAHAHA! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM THE MOST CLEVER, POWERFUL LEADER IN THE LAND! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY KINGDOM…NEVER! AHAHAHAHAH!"

Mr. Gold did his best to not snicker at the silly girl. Before she could take another piece of crumpled paper and aim it in her make shift sling shot, she twirled around in a pounce, stopping everything, then smiling at him.

"Mr. Gold!" She threw her arms around his waist giving him a hug. He patted her on the back. As much as Arley was around, it still took him some time getting used to having a child present.

"Hello Little one…where is your sister?" She let go of him and stood up straight with her arms firmly at her sides, her head held up high, looking so proud. Her classic Warrior Princess stance.

"Oh, in the shower, she'll be down in a minute. She told me to tell you that she ordered and to ask you about sugar cookies?" Mr. Gold snickered.

"Long story little doll, now, tell me, what are you doing?" He looked at her with a smile and arched brow.

"I am battling the droves of ogres, they are trying to take over my kingdom…seeing the elder princess is away…I must battle in her place! AHA!"

"OH! You're here, you're the wizard, and you can propel this sling shot into a powerful weapon!"

He wasn't sure if she wanted him to touch the bra…he felt it wouldn't be right. Arley let out a sneaky giggle as she took out a homemade slingshot from underneath the sofa.

"Here…use this. I will lead, you stay next to me, Sir Quacks will lead the other half!" She began shooting her paper balls at the stuffed animals yelling victoriously.

He looked down at the slingshot. He couldn't believe what he held in his hands. It was a "Y" shaped thick branch with a broken piece of rubber band tied to each side. His amusement broke once he heard Kera's voice.

"What is going on…oh no..well, I found what I was looking for…" she said as she saw her bra in the form of the grand sling shot.

Quickly, Arley untied the bra she was holding ransom and handed it to Mr. Gold. Before the two could say anything, Arley dashed up the stairs giggling.

"Ahem…your undergarment my dear." Kera took it out of his hand blushing furiously.

"I'll have to say…I didn't see you as someone who would indulge in such…intricate detailed lingerie." He softly laughed as he walked over to the door once the bell rang. It was the delivery boy.

**So…I hope you guys liked the silly fluff. I wanted to add there date in, but with this stuff and their date, it would have been a 20 page chapter. Lol. There will be more Mirra/Rumpel in the next one, and then the date between /Kera. Reviews…pretty please? By the way, thanks to everyone who's been reading it. **


	22. The dark prince gets his angel tonite

**Yeah, long chappie I know. But, there's Regina, Claire,(Rumpelstiltskin/ Mr. Gold's friend with "benifits", Kera, Arley, and MR. GOLD, with a hint of Dr. Whale. lol. There is indication to slight smut at the end...cus I know I have some perverted readers whom I love dearlie! Thanks and enjoy! Oh, review? Purdy please? **

-Friday evening-

Arley and Mr. Gold sat across each other contemplating on their next moves at a game of chess in the parlor.

He couldn't believe that someone such as him was actually being challenged by an 8 year old.

"_For a young girl, she appears to be a strategic genius. What on earth does she do to even think this way?"_She gave him a sneaky smile as she moved her piece upwards, then her smile turned upside down when she saw him jump her's. Once he saw the displeased scrunch on her face, he smiled.

"I could let you win little doll, but considering the fact your very clever, that wouldn't be a very good learning experience for you're young mind, now would it?"

"No," she replied simply pouting. " Everyone else lets me win though…"

"Really, even your sister?" She averted her eyes, as if she wasn't allowed to say what she wanted to.

"She…she is really bad at chess." Mr. Gold chuckled. He nearly scoffed once she took two of his pawns in one swift movement.

"_That sly wee fox…she distracted me!" _She did it once more, this time only on good intentions and not for the game.

"Mr. Gold, are you excited to taking my sister out to the ball?" He laughed. In a way, she was right, it pretty much was a ball; just a more modern day version of it…for people that has a good amount of money.

He moved a piece forward, she then took another of his. Again he scoffed.

"Goodness little doll, it's as if you were meant to lead in an army. I…I can't believe I'm saying this, but you play far more efficient than adults." Arley laughed.

"But to answer your question my dear, yes, I feel honored to have your sweet, lovely, perfect sister by my side the whole night." Arley smiled realizing her plan for them was working.

"Are you all packed tonight little one, do you have your…duck?" Arley bobbled her head, which made him smile realizing how adorable she was when her dark curls bounced around.

"Yeppers…can't wait! I love being at Kelly's house. She makes the best junk food."

"I presume Kera doesn't feed you unhealthy meals?" Arley shook her head.

"Nope, she refuses to, unless it's a holiday, or a bad day" Mr. Gold laughed.

"She seems strict then." Arley pondered for a moment then spoke. "Yep, she can be…"

"Hymmm, talking about my parental skills I see…" They two turned toward the voice, Kera actually standing at the end on that beautiful staircase dressed to the nines, looking so gorgeous and elegant in her dress, her hair all in loose spiral curls, swept nearly to the side with a few gardenia hair peices weaved behind her ear, her perfect make up, all complimented by her earrings.

Arley smiled. Mr. Gold had a entire different reaction…he was floored. She literally looked like how he used to see her…when she was literally…"The Pure One." He wondered if it really was Kera, and in her place a mirror imaged of Mirra that was so locked into his mind; the mirage simply appeared before him.

"You look so pretty Kera, so royal…just like a queen! You'll be the prettiest there!" Kera smiled at her sister's flattery, but then her attention grazed elsewhere…to the speechless wealthy shop keeper whom at the moment could do nothing but nod his head.

After he gathered his thoughts, he shook his head and took his right hand into his pocket. Before he could take out the object, the door bell rang. Arley bounced over and answered the door while Mr. Gold looked at her still in less of a trance then before.

Kera looked over to her date now, this time thou rally looking at him. She never realized how much more handsome he could get in his tuxedo, and as usual, a black tie. She was now in a daze as well.

Arley's voice broke both of their fixations of each other.

"Good bye you two! I will see you tomorrow!" Kera grabbed her skirt and quickly paced over to Arley.

"Wait…what about my hug lil princess?"

"Sorry sissy…" Once Kera squatted down, Arley wrapped her arms around her sister. Mr. Gold's heart broke again. He wondered once more, if that was what he would see if he and Mirra had a truly happy ending…the vision of her hugging their daughter.

With her duck and backpack in tow Arley walked out of the home and towards her sitter's car. Kera held a disappointed on her face as she turned to Gold.

"Roger…she's never forgotten to hug me before…I hope she doesn't think my hugs aren't needed anymore…" Mr. Gold wasn't sure how to handle this, he wanted to laugh seeing Kera loved the little one so much, that she was so emotionally dependent on the mother/daughter bond she held with Arley. Just like the parental bond he held with his lost Baelfire. Or at the fact that Kera couldn't accept Arley would eventually be independent and would slowly deter from Kera's little tendencies, limiting her of acting as a maternal character.

Mr. Gold yanked her softly by the hand to get her attention. He certainly had it now, well, the jewelry box in his hand was more like it. He opened it up. Kera gasped looking at the beautiful piece. It looked like something right out of a fairytale, and so antique, yet it felt so familiar. It was an intricately woven, glistening gold strand, hanging of the strand was a gardenia pendant, it's tips frosted in gold and silver.

"I…I would sincerely appreciate it if you wore this with your ensemble Kera…please, for me?" Kera looked up at him thrilled as she nodded her head. He then got right behind her as she held her hair up. She was glad he couldn't see how she closed her eyes not being able to handle the light touches of his finger tips on the back of her neck, then how he somehow managed to slid his palms down her back, then softly grasping her waist.

She stood there with her heart beating profusely, then disappointment over came her as she felt him let go to get to the coat closet.

"Roger, what do you need a jacket for…it's 75 degrees out!" He smiled at her odd concern.

"It never hurts to be prepared…" She winked at him.

"Well, alright then," she replied. He turned around fully, staring at her now and taking her in, he didn't realize how much she really did now look the way she used to in their old world…that necklace completed her familiar image fully.

Realizing he was looking at her and that elegant necklace. That gave her just enough confidence to go up to him and wrap her arms around him.

"Thank you for this night…I know it hasn't even started, but thank you Roger," she said softly. She then looked back up to him.

"The pleasure is mine as well, my dear," he said before laying a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Well, we should get going…" That's when they both walked out of the house to his pristine old black Cadillac.

-Claire Smithson's Mansion-

Mr. Gold smirked when a valet boy's startled expression once the tinted window rolled down, revealing Gold and the younger girl beside him, whom locked hands with him at the moment.

"Hello Mr. Gold...if I may," he said. Mr. Gold nodded as the boy opened the door. Mr. Gold got out moving to the other side of his car to get Kera out.

She laughed as she saw a leather gloved hand held out to her.

"Oh Mr. Gold…you don't have to do all of that," as she gripped his hand, the other on her skirt.

"But I must," he insisted with a small smile. Once she was out, he placed his hand behind her waist and led her to the large home. She then realized something.

"Mr. Gold…where's your cane?" He laughed.

"Oh, I decided to take some very strong pain killers, just for tonight. Never really liked medication, but sometimes you have to make exceptions…"

"I see." He held his arm out to her, she gladly linked hers in his.

As soon as they walked in, everyone turned to them in disbelief. The mysterious, most feared, owner of the town actually held a different woman on his arm…which wasn't Claire. This threw off quite a few people. He smiled as he took in the bewildered actions followed by gossiping. \

Kera did her best to not acknowledge the awkwardness of it all.

"Everyone's looking at us…why Roger," she whispered. He took her on the dance floor.

"It's because you're the most lovely woman her, and with me," he answered with a smile.

He took her to the ball room, more stares followed in their path.

Before Kera could say anything, Claire walked over with a smug smile on her face completely ignoring her as she greeted Mr. Gold.

"Hello Handsome…come with me, I want you to meet a few others." Before Gold could protest, Kera gave him a nod, as if it would be ok. She went over to the table lined with appetizers. She gazed over it, to nervous to even take a sip, let alone the fact she was wearing a white dress.

She felt a poke on her shoulder, which provoked her to turn around into a smile. It wasn't him, it was someone else, a local doctor known as a playboy…Dr. Whale.

"Hello, your Kera right?" She nodded.

"Um, your Dr. Whale right," she asked.

"Yes, pleased to meet you. You're married to Adam right? He's a friend of mine, I think iv'e seen you when I played poker at your house. Where is he?" He didn't know, but she shifted her feet around, luckily hidden underneath her skirt.

"Actually, I take it you havn't seen him in a while?" He looked at her confused.

"No actually," he confirmed as she nodded her head.

"Oh, well, then I take it as of later this month I won't be married to him." She smiled.

"So…trouble in paradise eh?"

"Oh no…well, it used to be. Were no longer together." Suddenly Kera felt nervous once she saw that look on his face, the confused expression growing into a very interested, predatorily one." He leaned in just a little.

"So…your on the market eh…wonderful to know!" Kere nervously laughed as she looked over to Mr. Gold, who appeared to be surrounded by a bunch of important people.

"Well, not quite Docter, I am actually someone's date."

"And who is that?" The look he held in his eyes at the moment seemed to not contain very good intentions. His answer actually came walking along to Kera, taking his rightful place beside her.

"That would be me Doctor," Mr. Gold said. The younger man had to do a double take. He couldn't believe someone as young and pretty as her would be drawn to such an intimidating man as Gold.

Gold gently took her hand.

"Come along my dear, we have some rounds to make." Kera smiled as she gladly took his hand, and deep down enjoying the abased look on the doctor's face. She hoped it would get back to Adam that she found another, and he was so much better than that swine in so many ways. At the moment, as soon as he took her by the hand, she felt like she was on top of the world.

After the introductions and hello's, the moment Kera dreaded the most…their dance. She wasn't anticipating it seeing she wasn't much of a dancer. But when it came to him, she would try.

He placed one hand behind her waist, holding her hand in his other. Somehow they moved perfectly in unison.

"I…I hope I'm doing allright, I never really slow danced before."

"Don't look down Dear, that's the secret, and follow my lead." Once she saw his sweet smile, she did the same.

He hunched in slightly to speak. "So, I take it im with the bauty of the Ball, everyone seems to be staring at us."

That provoked Kera to take a quick look. He was right, she shared at least a couple dozen awkward stares in seconds.

Whose stare irked her the most…Claire's. She watched them in spite, yet somehow she held her poise. That made Kera very paranoid. Suddenly she had the feeling she needed to look over her shoulder the whole night.

"How is your knee Mr. Gold?" He smiled at her concern.

"Pretty well, honestly, I feel a little lost without my cane. Apparently it has become a third leg for me."

She let out a small giggle. As the music speed up slightly, he twirled her around. At the moment she spun, her skirt twirled, making it quite the attention getter. As soon as she was back into place, she saw more people simply observing, wondering how her, this young beauty, would be so ecstatic to be at his side.

The on lookers didn't know they had a past and they didn't know the secret love she kept for him. Unfortunately for Kera, she didn't know he held love for her as well. She couldn't help it, she gladly took the though with open arms that she finaly feel head over heels with her savior, the one who helped her in the last life and the next.

She looked up at him with love in eyes. She couldn't take it any longer, she had to know.

"Roger," she whispered.

"Yes," he asked.

"You never did answer my question from a few days ago." He gave her a playful look assuming what question she were to about to refer to.

"Which one dearie?" She averted away her gaze from him.

"Well…the sugar cookies." He laughed even though he knew she would say it. He took a moment to speak.

"I'll tell you what…why don't we make a deal?" She gave him a flirtatious and interested expression.

"And, what would this deal be," she asked while taking a loose lock of his greyish brown hair and tucking it behind his ear.

"Well, it's quite simple really…I will tell you why I'm, as you say, "hoarding" sugar cookies in a trash can, for one simple thing…remember, you can back out of this deal before we even continue."

"Well, what is it then?"

"A kiss." Kera blushed at his answer, she was hoping he'd say it, but she couldn't handle the fact it was a reality now.

"Deal…you first." He raised his brow before smiling.

"Mmm, alright my dear. Yes, when I came to purchase those rather atrocious things, it wasn't because I was craving sugar," he held her in slightly closer. They both didn't realize it, but they were slowing down their dance. He continued.

"I…I was craving something else…your presence, you aura, your sweet demeanor, your beauty, you…over all." She looked at him stunned, yet she somehow managed to hold a smile. Now they were at a complete stand still.

"Now...it's your turn, but I would gladly…assist in your part," he said as he closed the gap between them by wrapping his arms tighter around her waist which made her breathless from the excitement of the moment. She was wishing to the stars every night for a second chance when it came to kissing him. She felt like it needed to happen, as if it was a moment for them meant to be.

He lowered his head down as she simply looked up at him, getting lost in his dark entrancing eyes. At last their lips finally met.

She felt it again what she felt last time that day on his kitchen floor; love, happiness, rays of light, she wanted to float away…to sum it all up, so pure.

She closed her eyes and she felt his lips move with hers, she took note of everything she could, how right it felt to be held in his arms. How his hands were strategically around her. How he tasted, a blend of mint, Champaign, and cinnamon. How his scent was how she always preferred it, so woodsy.

They both knew from their peripheral vision, once they stopped, people looked at them. But neither cared.

This time he took her around the floor faster.

"Wow…" was all Kera managed to say. He smiled seeing how he could still manage to enchant her like that, let alone in this world as well.

"You going to find this silly Roger, but…that kiss you shared with me…"

"Yes," was all he asked.

"It seemed as if it would break a spell, it was…so magical. Or perhaps you're just a very good kisser, it's as if you know how I liked to be kissed." He held her in closer, just enough.

"If only it had my sweet girl," he whispered into her ear as they swayed together, glaring at the two woman staring intently at him over her shoulder…Regina and Claire.

This threw off Kera. Why would he say such a thing?

Little did she know, he did put a spell on her, but to break it, she would have to remember something vitally important.

There sweet moment was broken when he realized Kera was slightly heaving. He held her in place, he stared into her eyes. Whatever was bothering her withered slightly away once she got lost into those golden brown iris's of his, but it wasn't enough.

"Kera Dearie, are you alright?"

"I…I don't know, can we go somewhere abit quiet? I suddenly feel dizzy and I can't breath…and I don't think it's a " I just got kissed and am so happy kind of" dizzy. He smiled at her explanation as he led her off the floor amidst looking over his shoulder at Regina. He had a hunch she was somehow behind this.

-Between friends-

The two woman watched Gold and Kera walk out of the room.

"So…did you just do what I think you did Claire? I didn't think you had it in you ol' girl," Regina taunted so playfully.

"Yes…I still have some tricks up my sleeve. She…she is getting in my way. That girl is getting in both our ways, Regina. Just like she did before," she explained with bitterness.

"Oh Claire…are you getting jealous over her? A simple girl with no power? You shouldn't waste your last of it on her you know." Regina looked at her friend then smirked.

"Wait a minute…you are starting to really care for him, aren't you? I thought he was only a friend with benefits?" Claire glanced at the floor while smoothing out the white chiffon of her tight mermaid style strapless dress.

"Well, that is difficult to obtain seeing she's in the way, furthermore, it's the alliance all three of us will have when we return to our old world. Things will get complicated if he is…distracted," Claire said through her pearly white gritted teeth. Then she spoke thought those soft thick red lips, her blue eyes somehow gazing out, nearly making her look so evil and full of venom in her entrancing stare. This new found aggression made Regina very pleased with her friend.

"So Claire…do you what you do best…" Claire looked at Regina with a intrigued and somewhat devious expression.

"And what would that be my dear friend," she asked.

"Squeeze the life outta her, make her disappear, then you will have him all to yourself, just like how it used be. I hate the man, but, he is of a lot of use. But remember this Claire…you shouldn't feel so jealous. Envy is a horrid thing, look what it got me." Regina pulled up her strapless dress, nearly a carbon copy of Claire's, they did it out of expressing their friendship, wearing matching dresses, only her's was a black counterpart of Claire's. She continued.

"Well, honestly, I take that back. I still have power over this town, I have a son, a beautiful home, along with the perfect friend…you!" Claire laughed.

"Oh Regina…you're the best. But…there is a special bond she has with him, and you remember right?"

"Mmm, perhaps. What is it again Claire?" Claire sighed quickly, her eyes burned onto the entrance way where Gold and Kera disappeared into long ago.

"She gave him a child. He apparently has unconditional love for her," Claire said as she locked eyes with Regina. Regina took a moment to realize it, and then she suddenly remembered.

"What was her name, it actually rhymes with Kera. Wait! She's Mirra, isn't she? She's the one who caused all of that commotion? She's the one before Belle? Right?"

"Yes. What's with him and younger woman? They wouldn't even know what to do with a man experienced as him. Sometimes he's even too much for me, and I am just a little younger than him" Claire said so indulgently.

"Ick…too much information…," was all Regina managed to say, in which made Claire giggle.

"Alright Missy, enough of my man problems…let's dance, Claire said as she put a friendly arm over Regina's shoulders.

Everyone averted their gazes as the two powerful woman of Story Brooke walked proudly towards the floor.

After a few hours, a lost count of many slow dances, too many glasses of Champaign for Mr. Gold, and Kera feeling all giddy from sleep deprivation, they went home when at two in the morning.

The two laughed and smiled all the way to the porch. Somehow he wasn't too intoxicated. Kera wondered how he could handle so much of a vast amount of an inhibitor such as alcohol.

They simply stood there on his porch. She looked at him giggling once she realized he simply stood and looked at her.

While fishing out the keys from his jacket, he lightly grasped her wrist, making her look back up at him.

Suddenly she felt surprised as he pulled her in, giving her a firm kiss on the lips as she found herself wrapping her arms around him.

"Mmm, Roger, you couldn't wait till we went inside?" He looked at her, his eyes slightly open from being somewhat sedated by their kiss.

"No, I couldn't my dear, you're just to," he moved his palm slowly down her arm," tempting".

Something popped into her mind immediately after his words. A moment she had of her dreams, when she was herself with another name in a forest with that mysterious powerful man, he said the same thing as Mr. Gold just said. _"No, I couldn't my dear, you're just to tempting…"_

Mr. Gold smiled, he knew what was running through her mind. _"Maybe the spell will get lifted _

_after all…"_

As they emerged into the house, and now walking up the stairs, he spoke.

"Oh my Dearie…I am very tired, what about you?"

"Yeah, but…I don't want to sleep." They finally reached the entrance of his room. That's when he took her hand, leading her to the bed.

"And why is that my dear?" He sat on the edge taking off his shoes, Kera did the same as well. She was ecstatic to rid of those painful high pumps.

"Because, then our night would come to an end." She laughed once she felt him yank her down. Once she landed on her side, he softly grabbed her shoulder tilting her back until she now laid on her back looking up at him. He now lay on his side, propped on his elbow smiling down at her.

"We don't have to Kera…"

"And…what could we do to continue this night," she asked while looking him up and down. He grabbed her until she felt flush against him. He moved his face down towards hers, leaving her breathless once he kissed her. Just when he pulled away to look at her, he became startled once she unexpectedly and quickly moved her hand through his hair, using her palm as leverage to push him back forward to her.

"Mmm, Mr. Gold…" He smirked.

"Kera…you can call me by my first name, were in my home." She moved her hand into his jacket, enjoying the feel the outline of his tight torso, only desiring to feel what was underneath the fabric of his shirt.

"I know that Roger…but, at this moment, I want to use your sir name…" He sighed once he realized she somehow snuck her fingers between the hem of his pants to pull his shirt out, then quickly moving her hand up his flesh. Now she sighed once she felt his taught chest and stomach. She then leaned in and whispered " It just seems to so forbidden that way…" He buried his head into her shoulder as he slowly bunched up her skirt. She gasped as well once she felt his palm rub up against her leg. That encouraged her to tug at him. He complied and sat up with her as she quickly propped herself up to straddle him. He enjoyed the feel of her skirt pooling over them.

"I still don't understand how you want to be around me so much. Don't get me wrong Dearie, I'm not complaining but…" This time he leaned in looking deeply into her eyes.

"To answer your question," she wrapped her arms around his chest. She nearly lost thought once she felt his violating hand move up the curve of her thigh.

"I feel like we've known each other before. Like in a way…we go back somehow. Not sure." He smiled realizing she was slowly coming on to the answers that lay in her head at night. A sigh escaped her mouth when she felt him kiss her throat.

She tilted her neck from his mouth, the met his mouth with hers. She nearly wanted to fall once she felt him kiss her, while he slide his tongue across her lips implying her to open her mouth just a bit to let him in.

"Oh Roger," she uttered. He did his best not to smile seeing her had in this compromising position that he enjoyed so much.

Kera continued the kiss, this time giving back by clasping her hands behind his neck, her tongue dancing so gracefully with his.

Eventually they both became breathless. But a kiss wasn't enough for her. When it came to him, she wanted it all. That's when she decided to undo his tie, then quickly chasing her action with pushing off his jacket. Amidst of that, she kissed his forward then lowered herself to his ear.

"Do you want me…Mr. Gold," she asked so teasingly.

"Gods yes I want you," he uttered as he still had his hands underneath her skirt now feeling out the curve of her bottom, he paused for a moment and looked up at her once he ran his hand over something not typical…a garter.

She smiled once she saw those interested yet stunned chocolate honey eyes of his.

"Is that…" he asked, but to distract to completed his sentence seeing she was almost done unbuttoning his shirt while running her hands up his torso.

"I want you to take off my dress," she commanded. He complied. While kissing her once more, he felt around her back, quickly unzipping her gown.

She quickly got up and pulled him with her.

"Can you please sit on the edge of the bed," she asked. He did as she asked, doing his best not to beam too much. He still couldn't adjust to the fact his Mirra was back, and still in the form of a beautiful young woman vying for him to touch her and be so intimate.

She stood before him then let out a small giggle as soon as her dress pooled at her feet.

"Now I want you to close your eyes for me Mr. Gold." He now wanted to just simply act like an animal at the fact knowing well aware he had her cladded so scantily in lingerie, and she was in arms reach.

But he simply closed his eyes, he knew he would be rewarded by her for doing so. He heard her move her dress to the side, then stepping into her heels and pacing over. He felt her partly open his legs, leaving a tingle in between them, then one of her knee's resting on the quilt wedged between his thighs.

"Now open them for me," she whispered. Once he opened them he was in awe. She looked so enticing and beautiful at the same time. He took in everything, how her dark hair was still in that side swept curled style, the flowers still in her hair, her make up still in place, only her lips were swollen from the kisses. The way her white lacy bra cupped her chest so perfectly. As he looked down, some sort of white silky panties underneath the item that made him quiver, her garters, which held onto her thigh high nylons, all inside her white pumps.

"I…I might have bought more than a simple dress, in the hopes you would want to have me to yourself afterwards," she said.

He couldn't still believe the sight that stood before him. He needed to confirm it wasn't a dream. He took his hands and skimmed his palms over the curves of her body starting at her chest. She threw her head back letting out a small moan then looked down back at him. She met his gaze then smiled once she saw his shocked expression turning in a mischievous one.

"Oh Dearie….were going to have quite the night…I'll be sure of it," he said as he moved his index finger between her skin and the line of her panties.

"Then let's get started Mr. Gold." He grabbed her whole this time, flipping her on her back. He head her pinned well, and she wanted it that way. He kissed her neck while speaking.

"Well, were going to take it slow seeing I plan to ravish you the whole night…"


	23. The Dark one and his daughter

**Hey all, just another short fluffy chap between Rum and his new weakness, his little doll. lol. Just a sweet chap between a father and his baby girl. **

Rum sat away happily spinning at his wheel enjoying the sight of the sunrise with his now three month old daughter in a crib he handcrafted himself…strategically placed by the wheel.

He heard her whimpering which then transitioned quickly into cries. He dropped everything and picked her up.

As she held her close and slowly swayed her back and forth, he pleaded with the little one.

"Ssshhh, my little doll, don't wake up your mother. She is tired, and if you wake her up, I won't have you to myself. Sssshhh." Now he had her leaning against him patting her back. He smiled once he heard a slight happy gurgle come out of her. He smiled knowing she was a "Papa's Girl" seeing how she instantly calmed as soon as he was in her sight, unlike Mirra's. He found it amusing how little Evelyn gave Mirra such a difficult time when she cried. He wondered if the girl inherited his amusement in mentally torturing others.

"That's my sweet perfect little doll." That's the name she acquired, "Little Doll," due to the fact she appeared as one in his eyes, like a beautiful porcelain, curly, dark haired doll, even her eyes looked like dark chocolate and honey orbs of glass.

"OW OW MY LITTLE DEARIE! Stop! Bad little lass, please," he pleaded as soon as she held a tight grip into his hair. The baby eventually loosened her grip, but still gurgled in delight.

He took her and sat at the chair in front of his wheel. Then he adjusted her to where she would be cradled into his arms. He simply looked down at her and beamed.

"My little doll, my daughter…Nehihihi!" He then remained his smile as he looked over at the wheel.

"That's my wheel my Dearest little Dearie. When you are able to even walk and talk at the same time, I shall teach you how to use it. I will teach you many things, like…how to play chess, how to be polite, and clever, perhaps gambling? Would be nice to take someone along with me to extract deals. You would make the perfect little assistant." He softly move his fingers into a ringlet of her hair and nearly laughed once he saw her smile, admiring how when her little mouth was outstretched, it made her rosy little cheeks puffy.

"And if you have any powers from me, I will also teach you how to turn people into snails…a disturbing indulgence of mine…" He took a moment to ponder.

"Perhaps I will just turn all of your future suitors into snails, seeing the only man you need to trust and rely on would be me…your papa, who loves you very much." She then yawned and closed her eyes.

"Oh…I see how you feel about that, shunning me already are you, My Little Doll?" That's when her eyes shot open and looked at him with a open mouth smile.

"I see you are very expressive, just like your papa. Not sure if your Mother will be able to handle two of our personality's…". Evelyn wrapped her little hand around his outward pointed index finger.

"If only your big brother was around to meet you…he would love you as well. What I would give to have the both of you together. He was a great son. His name was Baelfire. He would have done everything to keep you out of harm's way. Judging at his age, he would probably be twenty." Evelyn looked up at him this time with a straight face, tightening her grip on his finger.

"I miss him so much…as much as I love you my daughter, I don't think I will ever fill the void in my heart of him gone. See, all of you have reserved places in my heart, along with your mother. Those two voids are filled, but not the one for your brother, until I find him again." A tear escaped his eye.

"If he heard of you, perhaps he would find his way back." He took his fingers and twitched them over her face, making her laugh and somewhat squeal.

"Well…aren't we easily entertained?" He propped her up, this time laying her against his chest, her little head peeking over his shoulder.

"Well my little doll, why don't we go for a walk and enjoy the sunrise together, hym? Just you and papa?" That's when he got up with her and went to strool the gardens.


	24. A shattering secret of them

-Fairytale land-Evil Queens castle

The beautiful vindictive woman walked around the two quests. Who now lost her patients. She wanted his happiness destroyed. If she couldn't be happy, no one could. Months ago she was expecting to hear of the idiot known as "Felix" to be dead. To be known as the fool who attempted to kill the all-powerful Rumpelstiltskin. She heard nothing of a death. What she heard was far worse then she could ever accept…he has married and become a father. What bothered her the most about this? The child, the girl, could be as powerful as him, which would now be 2 to 1 odds of holding the domination of this land. Something she very well knew she couldn't battle. It boggled her mind to wonder how a woman could fall in love with the lunatic in the first place. Either way, things were going to stop as long as she was around.

She looked at her other beloved friend, Meridon, and also at Felix.

"So…I take it you never carried out your death wish of destroying Rumpelstiltskin," she sneered at Felix.

"No…I didn't, and I have lied to you my queen, I sought you out to destroy my wife, whom isn't really my wife by a mere fiancé. I figured if she was with him…she would have some sort of protection and would need something powerful to take her out." Regina cracked her neck out of anger.  
"YOU HAVE DONE WHAT?" Meridon nearly chuckled at her dear friends outburst.

"You selfish pig…I ought to destroy you on the spot…" she looked at him so sinisterly.

"But…I will spare you…see, you can still be of use. You want to kill your fiancé, I want to kill Rumpelstiltskin or his motivation to even live…why don't we don't do this…" She had the two come closer as she hatched out her plan.

Afterwards, she went to the mirror and showed them the whereabouts or Rumpelstiltskin's treasures, in the form of his wife and daughter.

-Storybrook- Mr. Gold's house- 1 week after the ball, evening

After a nice dinner between the sisters, Arley went upstairs to do her homework while Kera resumed to clean up the mess of their dinner.

About to finish up, she heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be at this time; Roger won't be home for an hour?" This worried her.

She went over to the door and looked through the peephole, it was…Claire?

"What," was all Kera could say. She opened up the door.

"Hello Claire, what brings you here this evening," She asked without enthusiasm.

"I've come to return some things to Mr. Gold…some things he left a few nights over at my place a few nights ago.

Kera held out her hand giving her a look of inpatients. She did her best not to even frown when she saw what Claire put in her hands…one item not typical of his possession, but then the other is what killed her, how would he even take it off? It was a black tie. Kera felt the tie…it wasn't the typical thick silk fabric he wore, it was…polyester! She then looked up at Claire again.

"I am not sure what you're pulling off here Claire, but this isn't his tie, and he doesn't wear a watch, he has a pocket watch, in which is physically on him," she sneered. Claire simply chuckled.

"Oh, trust me my Darling, it's his. I remember the night perfectly; he quickly ripped of his tie and his watch, among over things before we had our way with each other…"

"That's a lie!" Claire cooked her head to the side making her long beautiful platinum blond curls sway to the side so perfectly into her cream colored chiffon blouse.

"Get over it my Darling Kera…would you seriously think he would want a little girl when he could have a woman such as I? You offer nothing. I do. Perhaps he shows you signs of interest seeing you're conveniently in his home?" Would riled up Kera the most? That snide smile of that old hag, which led her to slam the door in Claire's face.

"LEAVE BITCH!" Kera bellowed through the door.

Too angry to even care, Kera curled into the couch and cried herself to sleep. She realized she would never deserve a man who treated her with an ounce of decency of respect.

-One hour and a half later-

Mr. Gold came home and slipped in quietly making his way up the stairs feeling a twinge of excitement expecting his sweet Kera to be waiting for him in his bed longing to be held by him as they drifted off, as it's been the last week.

Once he flipped the light on, he was confused realizing she wasn't in the sheets. He looked across the hall through Arley's room. Not a peep or a whisper from that direction. He knocked on Kera's door, not a single reply or breath.

"_She must be getting ready for bed_," he thought as he sat on the edge taking off his clothes and shoes getting ready to slip into his flannel. Just as he stood up to get out of his pants, she suddenly appeared before him.

He smiled as he reached for her, too happy to notice she was still dressed. Once he saw her hurt expression and her tear strained swollen eyes, he nearly gasped.

She placed the two items on his bed as she took a breath before speaking.

"Claire came by to return your things from a few nights ago that you apparently left in her home." Kera then looked at him straight in the eyes before turning out to her room.

Mr. Gold tried to go over to get her, to tell her he never had seen those two items before, but it was to late. The door was locked. It has never been locked since she's stayed in his home.

Little did she know, he had the same mindset in common. "heir worlds were crashing down, and what held their worlds up? Their never ending love, which could shatter in seconds tonight.


	25. A sad ending, part 1

**If you figure out who's Miridon's story brook counterpart...I will give you a shout out! lol. Sad chappy. It get's sadder in the next fairytale land realm...Please review, ideas are welcome and will be considered! :) LOVE YOU ALL!**

Mirra walked down to the main room. She wondered where her little daughter went off to, she suspected she was with her father, as usual…

It annoyed her how the Dark One always had her little Evelyn in his possession, but yet she never seen him more happy than ever. Well, it was now her turn, and he had to learn to share.

Ready for a light argue, she simply laughed once she saw the sight in front of her.

The proud papa and his treasured daughter fast asleep; him leaning up against the chaise with his "little Doll" curled into his chest sleeping softly. Unlike Rumpelstiltskin, Evelyn was very much like her mother when came to sleeping, she was easily awoken.

The baby opened her eyes looking at her mother, which made Mirra smile.

"My little doll, have you had a fun filled day with Papa?" Evelyn somehow managed to smile as Mirra carefully picked her up off his chest.

"Erm…Dearie, what are you doing? I want her with me…" Mirra rolled her eyes as she looked down at her sleep talking husband.

"Youv'e had her all day. I did give birth to her, technically she is more mine then yours…" With his eyes still closed, his brows all scrunched. He hated arguing with her, she was to witty sometimes.

"Anyhow, you're tired my love…get some sleep. Ever since she's been born you could never sleep. Relax…alright?"

Still holding her baby, Mirra crouched down the give him a affectionate touch on his arm.

"Well, if you say so. I just love her too much, I can't help it being so selfish…" he said as he drifted off to sleep. Mirra laughed at his odd endearing explanation before she began to hold Evelyn close to her chest.

"I'm going out for a walk, I will be back in a hour. Alright Rumpelstiltskin…"

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" He shook alittle from behind startled then smiled.

"Yes, yes, dearie, be back soon, I have a good stew planned for us." Mirra laughed as she walked away.

"Oh husband, you tell me that nearly every night…you don't have to persuade me there good." She then laughed as she stood out of the castle with Evelyn in her arms.

After a half hour of walking, she emerged off their territory and into the outskirts of the enchanted forest. She found it nice to get out. As much as she loved being with him, she needed some peace and quiet sometimes, especially with her new little daughter. Lately the last few months, he seemed to take the baby whenever he could.

Once she reached an open meadow, Mirra rocked Evelyn in her grasp. She simply stood there looking up at the clouds and enjoying the warm breeze.

"Oh my…what a beautiful baby you have…" Mirra turned around to see the owner of the voice.

A beautiful woman with piercing blue eyes, red lips, cascading curls with the color of a light cream cladded in a golden dress looked back at her.

Mirra simply smiled.

"Well, thank you Madame." The stranger came closer.

"Enjoying the beautiful weather, yes?" Mirra adjusted her hold on Evelyn to a more comfortable position.

"Yes, I needed to get out. What about you," Mirra asked.

"Oh, yes, needed to get out. It gets lonely in that castle of mine, ever since my husband passed."

"I am sorry Madame…by the way, what is your name? I'm Mirra." The woman gave her a quick curtsy.

"I am Meridon. A sorceress to the queen." Mirra did her best not to give the woman a reaction. She knew of her husband's "opinions" of the queen. But she assumed this kind sorceress didn't know of Mirra's association to him as well.

The two began to walk.

"So my dear, have you met the Queen?"

"Oh, no, I haven't, I have been a peasant most of my life. I recently married, been busy with my new marriage and what not…but I hear good things about her," Mirra lied. Meridon put on a satisfied expression.

"Yes, it's agreed then, she makes a great ruler," Meridon confirmed. The sorceress looked down at Evelyn as her big dark eyes looked into her's.

"How old is she? What is her name? Such a beauty she is…and those curls…so darling," Meridon said.

"Oh, she is almost 4 months old, her name is Evelyn Bae, and she gets her curls from her father. I'm glad she has them, I love curls," Mirra giggled. Meridon quickly glanced at Mirra.

"Well, you appear to be so happy and in love, I take it your marriage is successful my dear?" Mirra blushed as she smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, he started out as my savior. I had a horrid life when I met him, then…it appeared to be love at first sight. I couldn't ask for a better life, or better others in it." Meridon smiled.

"That is so touching," Meridon replied before going back to observing Evelyn.

"Hey eyes are so dark, yet so enchanting. I take it it's from you husband as well?"

"Yes, his eyes are such a beautiful dark shade of brown, sometimes gold in the light. She is quite the mixture of us. Thank you as well! Oh…would you like to hold her?" Meridon smiled as she held her arms out.

"Oh, I would be honored to hold such a treasure!" Mirra smiled as she set Evelyn in her arms. Evelyn simply looked up at the elder woman without an expression as her new friend looked down at her baby.

"It's such a shame…you're so young and beautiful my dear Mirra…"

"I'm sorry? Didn't quite catch that," she asked. Meridon bounced the baby softly.

"Oh, I meant, it's such a shame, you're so young and beautiful, happy with life and your family…such a shame." Mirra grew frigid, feeling this wasn't going in a good direction. Meridon continued as she ripped her gaze from the girl to her mother.

"I was hoping this would be easy, but you're too much of a sweetheart, I do have a soft spot for kind mothers. I once had a daughter, she reminds me a lot of you. Even your hair, hers was dark like her fathers. Such a shame you're so young…to have everything taken away."

"What?" Mirra grew panicked as she stepped towards Meridon to take back Evelyn. Meridon stepped back as she clutched Evelyn tighter in her grasp.

"It's such a shame what I have to do, but the Queen needs it to be done. The child, your daughter, may carry on her father's legacy of power…she could be a threat to the queen. We can't allow that my dear."

This time Mirra darted at her. "Give her back to me! Please! She is only a baby, what harm could she do!" Meridon marched backwards even faster as Mirra continued to follow.

"She's my little girl! Please…don't take her! She is my little baby! She is just a baby…give her to me…NOW!" Meridon stepped to the side nearly making Mirra stumble in her boots.

Mirra did her best to run after the sorceress. About to twist her ring twice to let Rumpelstiltskin know of her distress, she felt strong masculine arms grab her.

Meridon now turned around holding a crying Evelyn.

"GIVE HER BACK! SHE"S MY DAUGHTER! SHE IS HARMLESS! PLEASE!" Tears ran down Mirra's beautiful near porcelain hued skin.

"I LOVE HER! GIVE HER BACK! PLEASE! I Will DO ANYTHING!"

"Oh…you seem so eager to please…why now Mirra!" She turned around and felt panic. That voice…she's heard it before. As she looked over her shoulder, she saw him…it was Felix. That's when she knew she was in big trouble.

"NOOOOO! GIVE HER BACK! SHE IS MINE!" Mirra screamed until her throat went hoarse, struggling out of his grasp with no success. He was to strong. Considering the hold he had on her, she couldn't get to her ring.

Meridon laughed as she watched the young lovely sorrow and miserable mother thrash about in Felixes grip.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! LET US GO! GIVE HER TO ME! NOOOWWW! DON'T HURT HER! SHE IS MY BABY!" Mirra became to scream so loud it over beard Evelyn's cries.

"Oh, don't worry Mirra, I have plan's for her…" Meridon stated. She turned the baby around.

"Now little Evelyn, take a look at your mother…this is your good-bye…"

"HOW Could you do this! You are a mother yourself!" Mirra sobbed and struggled. Meridon simply laughed victoriously. With a flick of her hand, she cast a paralyzing spell on Mirra. Felix let go of her and smiled as she sunk to the ground landing roughly on her side.

Mirra knew she couldn't move. She looked up at Felix as he took a dark crystal in his gloved hand aiming it in a sling shot. She looked over at Evelyn being carried off in Meridon's arms.

Meridon was right, it was a shame everything was slipping away from the young mother.

After the two left…the paralyzing spell was finally over. With what strength she had left, she twirled her ring around her finger before laying on her back heaving dry sobs.


End file.
